A Boy Brushed Red Living Black and White
by Ren09
Summary: Henry has left him, even Nelly has ceased to acknowledge him, and without Otis, Vlad must learn to quell his thirst alone. He's then taken and tortured by D'ablo. Can his family be atone for their actions and save him from the council and himself?
1. Adrift

**This is my first drabble…just little short stories on how I view the third book or how it's going to go…**

They left him it was that simple. It wasn't too long ago either, around the beginning of his sophomore year. Everything was going great, well if you exclude the Pravus prophecy and the Council out to get Vlad's skin. However, besides that Vlad was entering his second year of high school with his best friend since he was little, life couldn't get better right?

Right…well maybe not. Vlad still endured his typical bullies; Tom and Bill but it seemed to change right after that. The minute they pinned him to a wall, Vlad's eyes immediately went to their throats. Their smooth, white throats with a little blue vein popping out begging to be sucked. Vlad immediately restrained his almost elongated fangs into his mouth; taking a huge swallow he overcame his thirst. However, even with his fangs in check, it wasn't enough to quell. His mind told him to go find a blood bag, but his heart…his heart wanted something more. Something savory, warm squishing among his gums.

Regaining focus he thrusts the two bullies off him using his new found strength, and dashed down the hallway in an escape. That was only the first day of his troubles.

"I-I, I don't want to be you drudge" Henry blurted out. Henry took Vlad's arm dragging him down one end of the hallway. However Vlad noticed his surroundings, Henry had picked this place out specifically for him. A hallway with no popular kids; jocks, cheerleaders, blonds you name it. A place where Henry wouldn't be seen with the nobody Vlad.

Vlad stood with his mouth open, "wha-". "I don't want to be your drudge" Henry repeated, his face looked down at the floor with mild interest, "it's just…I have a life too. A human life and I can't keep risking my life wondering when my number is going to be up. Besides this is finally my chance to get in, with those guys".

Vlad didn't know what to say, he could have yelled calling Henry all the horrible names he could think off. He could have said he was traitorous friend, that those friends he wanted to be in with weren't his real friends. But…Vlad did none of things. Instead he slumped his shoulder feeling the weight of Henry's words settle themselves right onto Vlad. He got the double meaning in Henry's words, even if _he_ didn't realize it. In translation, Henry didn't want to be Vlad's friend anymore.

And like a good friend that Vlad was, he straighten his shoulders and put on a fake smile, "Henry, its okay. You know you could have left anytime you wanted to". Vlad wasn't sure if Henry understood correctly. He meant Henry could leave as his drudge, not as his friend. But Vlad let it slide, if this is what Henry wanted. Why should Vlad intervene? He was right; a human shouldn't have to get involved with someone who has so many problems such as Vlad.

Henry breathed out a sigh of relief, "thanks" he murmured and quickly turned and hurried after his so-called friends. Vlad continue to stare at the spot where his best friend just left him to face the dark alone. He didn't even turn back to see if he would walk right over and start saying 'just kidding', but no Henry was gone for good.

From there things seemed to have only gotten worse…

Meredith the girl of Vlad's dreams was silently slipping away. Well, maybe not as silently as Meredith thinks. It would cold winters night just the two of them holding hands when Vlad's thirst would got the best of him again.

Meredith tilted her head to the side which reveal her white, slender throat. "Vlad"? She asked with concern, "is something wrong"? He continued to stare at her neck, a nice blue artery with blood pumping through it made his mouth go dry. "Vlad"? She asked again. He regained his senses. He stood up abruptly, shaking his head he dashed for home.

By the time the slammed the door to his house, he could smell Aunt Nelly making his favorite; Blood O cookies. He dashed for them, taking as many as possible till the thirst subsided, "slow down Vlad" Nelly said strictly, "you'll spoil your dinner", but he did not slow down only sped up.

When he was through he took one last gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "By the way" Nelly spoke, "the girl Meredith called, she sounded worried and wanted to talk to you".

Vlad headed toward the cordless phone, dialed her number and waited…_ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Meredith answered, "Oh, Meredith, I'm so sorry, I ditched, I didn't-".

"I'll say" Meredith interrupted, "that was rude Vlad, how come you ran". Vlad took a shaky breath; he was going to break the girl of dreams heart into tiny little fragments. "Meredith".

"Yeah" she breathed, "I think it's best if we take a break".

"A break" she said incredulously, "um yeah, I just have some family issues to sort out at home, okay"?

"Okay" she whispered, and with a soft click she hung up. He would have done anything to call her back and spew every apology he could think of but it was for the best. Till he had this 'thirst' under control he was going to take it slow. Find a way to sustain it and transcend it.

"What was that all about"? Nelly said from behind him, tapping her foot. "Nelly..." Vlad breathed out heavily and told her everything.

When he was through she couldn't meet his gaze, he was losing so many people in so little time. Aunt Nelly sighed, wiping her hands on her pants, "okay Vlad I'll bring home extra blood bags till then…try to do your best". She got up without a kiss or squeeze of comfort.

Yes he lost her too.

For the next few weeks, Nelly had to work conveniently extra shifts. When Vlad got home sure enough the fridge would be stock full of blood bags, but no Nelly. When he did manage to see her, her eyes never met Vlad's, her lips never brushed against his forehead, and rarely spoke to each other except for the usual…

"Hi, Aunt Nelly. I'm home"

"Hi Vlad" she would speak quietly reading the newspaper with interest.

"Guess how my day went"?

"How"?

"It sucked", Nelly would flash him a look, put the paper away neatly, and leave him be. Afterwards, they didn't say more than a few words of 'thank yous' and 'morning'.

With each growing day Vlad got more and more lonely. He would wander the school hours alone, without any friends or girlfriends he was truly alone. Roaming the hallways with his gaze intense to the floor, shoulders slumps, he rarely noticed Henry anymore. Not that he looked for him or anything. His hours at home were even more lonelier Nelly was rarely home, which made it eerie to come home.

He hadn't heard from Otis in a while either, he stayed till the first week of August then left. On the run again, from the Council to the problem itself; the Pravus. He sent letters repeatedly to his uncle, leaving out the loss of Henry and Meredith. He spoke of his thirst getting the better of him, but his Uncle gave no support whatsoever. Instead he insisted that Vlad drink from the source soon or it will only get worse.

He crumpled up the letter, throwing it away roaming the streets of Bathory. With hands in his pockets he went to his favorite place to be alone. This didn't really apply anymore since he was always alone now, but he was just a block away when D'Ablo and Jasik stepped out of the shadows.

D'Ablo demanded that Vlad hand over the Journal of Thomas Tod, Vlad at first refused backing away and tensing for a fight. However the two vampires took him down with ease, Jasik was just too fast. That the book fell a way from Vlad's hand.

Before he knew it both of them were gone, leaving a very blood-drained Vlad in the dirt, panting till he drifted off into a blissful unconsciousness. And this time he knew Henry wasn't going to be there when he opened his eyes.

**How was it, I'm going to make this two chapters since it's so long. Review PLEASE!**


	2. Allure

**Yay, a review…um yeah you're right a lot of Vlad fanfics are him getting a girl, I was disappointed to find that so few people write about him *shrugs* oh well…**

Groggily, Vlad open his heavy eyes. He was still in the same position as before; face down in the dirt. His body felt heavy, just like last time and right now he needed blood more than anything. He closed his eyes in defeat, _who would care anyway? Who cares? _Alas, he had to move, get up, and go into the house.

Pulling his legs up and plopping himself up on his elbows, he got into a crawling position. He pushed off his kneeled knee, and heaved himself up right. He swayed just little, but he steadied himself, clutching his throat where Jasik bit him. It flared painfully, raw and sore.

Around him the streetlamps were flicking on, and twilight was setting in. Soon it would be dark, and Vlad would go home to an empty house. He sighed heavily, he's been out for at least five hours straight and no one had notice him. It figures, being the Pravus does have its perks; invisibility. He let a grim smile etch on his face, no it didn't have perks, if anything it had drawbacks. Many, many, drawbacks.

With each step he took he had to stop and catch his breath. He felt so drained so empty, mentally and physically that he really didn't see the point. Who would care if he dropped dead right here, fall to the dirt and just lay there? Heck, why should he even bother going to school? He banished such thoughts from his head and took another step, he hissed in pain. Dragging a dead weight hand to his bite mark he rubbed it subconsciously. It was really starting to hurt.

Lifting his heavy head, he looked at the door to his house and back to the pavement, _only…30 steps to go_, he thought grimly. With another step, a step that felt like dead weight to him, his step faltered. His body swayed and he was falling sideways. He was going down he knew that, dreading it over his pathetic self. But he didn't even try to stop himself; he let his body fall to side, not caring what happened to him.

However, I strong hand wrapped tightly around his forearm, taking his shoulders till he was standing up right. Vlad let whoever touched him, carry him like some puppet. He was simply limp in their arms. The firm grasp did not leave him, so Vlad tried lifting his head again, but it took too much effort, "what has been happening Vlad"? Is Uncle's voice held worry in it, but Vlad simply shrugged in response to his Uncle's question. Otis sighed, and dragged Vlad inside.

Once inside he carefully, directed Vlad to the couch into a sitting position, the moment Otis's hand left Vlad's, he fell to the side, his head resting on the pillow. His eyes were barely open, and Vlad couldn't seem to hold them open. And so he let them close. Otis was shaking him, "Vlad stay awake", he urged his nephew. Reluctantly, Vlad groan and lifted himself up. With his shaky hands, he opted to rest his head in his hand, supporting it. He felt a weight next to him, Otis's strong arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders, giving a slight squeeze.

"Vlad, what's wrong"? His uncle urged again. Vlad wanted so much to tell him everything, but he was afraid that his Uncle would abandon him too, so instead he let it slide. He slowly withdrew his hand from his face, licking his lips he said, "D'ablo". There was grim silence that hung in the air for about a moment, before Otis's strong arms encircled Vlad. He didn't say anything he just held him, patting his back reassuringly. Vlad let his Uncle take him in his embrace. He was too tired to resist, too tired to fight. The one thing he wanted right now was sleep. It would seem a god-send if he could just sleep forever.

Otis jerked his nephew's body away from him, holding him at arm's length, "what are do mean, Vlad"? Otis gasped obviously reading his nephew's thoughts. Again, Vlad was too tired of lifting his head when it was too heavy to begin with. "It's nothing, Otis. I'm just really tired, you know". He grinned sheepishly, but his eyelids were beginning to close against will. Otis slanted his eyes then said, "We'll talk later, Vlad. For now, rest". And like some command that was given to Vlad he fell into his Uncle's lap, falling into an empty and cold abyss.

-+-

Otis looked at his nephew with disdain; lightly lifting his hand he patted Vlad's head. Smoothing the black locks of hair that reminded him so much of his brother. A lump gathered in Otis's throat, but he swallowed it whole. Again, he inspected the boy further. He noticed some changes in his nephew. For one, he was skinny, far too skinny like he hasn't been eating regularly. Dark circles ringed below his eyes, making his dark eyelashes darker in contrast with his pale skin. He lifted one of Vlad's fingers and noticed how small and frail they felt in his grasp. _He has not been eating well. _Otis concluded.

Soon Vlad would have to eat from the source or worse…his nature will get the better of him and he wont'…Otis let the thought trail off. He couldn't fathom what would happen if Vlad, no the Pravus lost control. In less than a day the town would be wiped out. He needed to teach his nephew control, but further more how to hunt.

Otis again looked at his nephew and his gaze softening at the small boy with a big destiny. A destiny that Vlad wants no part of, being a half-vampire is hard enough. Lifting his hand once more, he stroked the boy's hair, smoothing it from his forehead.

Gradually, he took Vlad's into his arms. His head resting on shoulder as he carried him to his room, even his body felt light. Sickly light and frail, he laid the boy down into his bed, grasping his head to prevent it from falling backwards and gingerly positioning him comfortably. He took of Vlad's sneakers and slipped of his jacket, taking his ankles he tucked them under the covers. Otis stepped back and ran his eyes up and down his nephew. With an affectionate smile he kissed him on the forehead.

With a click of the light he left Vlad to his rest while Otis went and searched for a blood bag in the freezer. He noticed there was more than usual, a whole stock full of them. Taking one, he slipped and slurped at least nine before settling in a chair. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair stressed. So many problems from one boy, Otis reminisced his life on the run, the death of his brother, and the soon to be king of all vampire nephew. Again, he sighed he knew it wasn't his nephew's fault that he was in this predicament. But he couldn't help feel that his nephew really was somehow responsible for all this.

-+-

Though unconscious Vlad dreamt, he dreamt of his Uncle. No he didn't dream, he was in his mind. Otis totally unaware by his nephew's intrusions, he listened intently to the thoughts of his Uncle. He read, he listen, he felt everything that Otis did. Vlad's eyebrows scrunched up in pain, he could not believe what his mind was telling him.

He knew or at least believed his Uncle would not think of such things of Vlad. But deep down, Otis really did hold Vlad responsible for everything, and Vlad didn't blame him one bit. He really was the cause of everyone's problem. If he hadn't turned the alarm clock off, his parents would still be here. Aunt Nelly wouldn't be burden with a kid such as himself. Meredith could have a normal, human boyfriend, not some half-vampire bent on sucking her dry. And Henry…well he was the same as everyone else; human. Humans should be with humans, not with vampires least of all half-vampires. He didn't belong with them. Not with the humans, nor with vampires.

Then…where did he belong?

Nowhere, maybe somewhere between. Vlad's smirk was fake; no he was right the first time. He belonged simply nowhere.

But still, how could he, his own Uncle? His own flesh and blood, believe that Vlad…no there was no denying it. If it wasn't for Vlad, his parents would still be here. If it wasn't for him everyone would be leading happy, normal lives without the constant fear, the constant running from the problems that originate from Vlad's race or Vlad himself. The Pravus would be just some long lost fairy tale, except of course the Pravus can't die, so what would be the point if he somehow never existed.

He rolled over, burying himself in his pillow crying into it as tears silently fell down his cheeks. He hated himself then, he could stand the fact that he caused so many problems to those he loved and to those who didn't deserve it. He was truly alone, and he always will be. He sighed, and tried once again to fall asleep but instead he fell, and kept falling.

Falling into darkness where he himself remained alone and detached from the world.

-+-

Vlad was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes, "ugh" he grunted. "Vlad" his Uncle was calling him. Vlad hoped this was just another dream; he searched for the covers borrowing deep into them.

"C'mon Vlad. It's time to feed" his Uncle called again. Vlad's eyes snapped open, throwing the comfortable off him. He simply stared up at his Uncle, "wha-?" he said sleepily. Otis crossed his arms over his chest, "it's time to hunt, Vlad" he repeated himself, "or the 'thirst' will only worsen".

He looked at his Uncle warily, who in return gave a reassuring smile, "don't fret, Vlad. I'll teach all you know". Reluctantly Vlad made his way to clothes. Slipping over a t-shirt, and sneakers, he was ready to go. When he looked back at his Uncle, his eyes wore penetrating Vlad's. He cocked his head to the side, "What"? Vlad asked.

Otis merely shrugged, "you look…so much like your father". Vlad's eyes began to water," thanks" he muttered. Then he whispered, "Vlad". Again, Vlad met his Uncle's eyes. The tone in his voice compelled him to do so. "I can't…I can't read your mind, Vlad". With a mouth hung open, he did what a teenager does. He shrugged, not really caring what adults think. "Maybe I have some kind of bug" Vlad smile meekly.

"Maybe" Otis muttered. Inside Vlad let out a sigh of relief, 'good' he didn't want his Uncle know that he 'overheard' him. It was embarrassing and he didn't want to cause more problems than he already had.

The two vampires bounded out the door, and into the night in the search for blood.

-+-

It was not long before Otis spotted their first meal, he pointed. "There" Otis said, "use your fangs, Vlad. Bite deep then…" Otis instructed him. But Vlad shook his head, "I can't Otis". He rose in eyebrow, wondering what his nephew's problem was. Vlad shifted his feet, "I can't feed from the source, I just can't". His shoulders slumped in defeat. He hated disappointing the one person he had left, if he _was_ the one person he had left.

Otis sensing the boys queasiness reached towards him, speaking softly, "Vlad, there's nothing wrong with it". Vlad didn't meet his gaze; his words brought no comfort to the boy. Otis sighed, trying again, "look Vlad you must, if you refuse, it will only get harder from here on out".

The meal was getting away, walking right past them. Otis gulped at the meal that was getting away, turning his attention back on his nephew, "Vlad". Otis's patience was running thin. So instead he started to use force. He squeezed the boys shoulder tightly, "Vlad, Vlad look at me". Vlad looked at him, "Come on now, at least try. Look just take a lit-".

"NO!" that one 'no' was firm and defiant. Vlad held his Uncles gaze refusing to back down, refusing…to feed. Otis's jaw tighten, "Vlad" he said sternly, "now think of your Aunt, you don-".

"NO!" Vlad repeated himself, and that made Otis stumbled back. His grip on Vlad's shoulder completely detached. Vlad realizing what he just done, look at his Uncle apologetically. "I'm sorry Otis, I just can't".

Otis let out a frustrated sigh. He ran hand through his hair completely frustrated, "Vlad I know that you have…a thing for these humans. But this is our diet; you can not simply turn your back on it".

"I know" Vlad muttered. He heard Otis sigh. He came to stand next to the boy and put a comforting arm around him. That's when Vlad's eyes immediately went to his Uncle's throat. Vlad brought his arms to embrace his uncle back, no not to embrace…but to hold in place.

When his Uncle tried to let go he found that he trapped in the boy's grasp. "Vlad" he asked warily. Vlad didn't respond, instead he tighten his grip bringing his Uncle closer. His Uncle again tried to detach the boy's wrists from his neck, but still he refused to let go.

Then, he felt the painful sting of two fangs sink into his throat.

**I guess this is more of a story than a drabble. **

**Review please and thank you.**


	3. Ashamed

**Thanks so much for the review now on to the drabble err story…**

**-+-**

Panic flooded through Otis as his nephew's fang's pierced his flesh. He cried out the boy's name, "Vlad! Vlad!", but he was too engrossed in the moment. The sucking came in as sweet and delectable, vampire blood that entered the boy's mouth, some which dripped down his chin. The boy was new at this, so again he strikes his Uncle's throat unsatisfied with the results he was getting at the first attempt. His Uncle let out a grunt in pain, as his nephew found a vein and began to suck.

Otis could feel his strength leaving him fast; if he did not react he'd be a simple corpse by dawn. Using his telepathic abilities he reached out to the boy. Vlad's mind was haze of red; determine to suck this source dry no matter who the container is for this sweet, warm blood that satisfied the pain in his throat. His Uncle tried to reason with him, _it's me Vlad, your Uncle_. V lad only bit harder and sucked faster, he was too lost in the frenzy. He pulled back, feeling slightly dizzy.

With darkness creeping along the corner of his eyes he knew he had only little time left. If vocal or telepathic means won't work, the Otis went for his last resort. Curling his fingers into a fist, he struck the boy's temple hard. Otis let out a grunt of pain, as he felt the boy's fangs rip right out of his throat from the force his fist inflicted. The boy's head snapped sharply right, the look of utter astonishment clearly plastered on his nephew's face. Before his fluttered closed, collapsing to the ground.

He didn't even reach out to catch the boy he simply watched him fall, a look of disappointed crossed Otis's face as Vlad's body bounced on the pavement. He rubbed his throat where his nephew at bitten him…twice. Otis could not bear to look at him, he thought his nephew would have some control, well at least his father did. He feared this day would come, the day the Pravus would come but he didn't believe it could come to these extremes. During, Otis's absences he's taken the time to look up the Pravus itself. What he found was shocking, the Pravus could feed on anything; human, animal…other vampires.

It sounded like cannibalism to Otis, but with deeper research Otis was even more surprised at his findings. The Pravus that takes blood from a vampire is able to separate the vampire blood from the human blood, in which the vampire has taken as the Pravus makes it is own. However, if the Pravus is ever weaken terribly the blood of other vampires likewise with any other vampire will mildly heal its wounds.

Astounded, Otis could not believe the results; the Pravus was able to feed from other vampires with the same affects as human blood. Although as he skimmed through more passages Otis found that human blood like for all vampires is recommended for all vampire diets, including the Pravus. Otis settled back in his chair, relieved…a little, only a little. So feeding off of other vampires was simply a last resort, precaution if the situation ever aroused for the Pravus.

Otis turned his attention back on the Pravus at his feet. His eyes softened, realizing this was his nephew but also the Pravus. Its hard loving both, it's hard to love a monster

-+-

Both the vampires went home with Otis carrying Vlad like an infant in his arms. One arm dangling over Otis's, his nephew's head snuggled close to his chest. He felt sickly light, frail in his arms. Hopefully now that will change after taking blood from his actual flesh and blood. Upon entering the house, Otis felt a wind of dread raise the hairs on his back. He looked down at the boy he was holding, Vlad's eyes were scrunched up in pain, his fangs elongating again.

Sweat brimmed Otis's forehead fearing the worst is to come. However, Vlad relaxed in his Uncles arms, resuming sleep. Looking around, the house felt ominous almost eerie, it felt so dark and…lonely. Was this cause of his nephew's outburst? Was he simply…alone? He shook his head; no he had Henry and Meredith. However, Otis couldn't recall Vlad mentioning her in any of his letters or his visit here. He simply shrugged it off, that was private. Vlad's love life, if he had a love life was his own business, not something he should pry about.

Otis waited for full minute before continuing through the house; to be sure that Vlad was truly relaxed. Satisfied, Otis let a sigh of relief. He was confused, unsure what to do with the boy in his arms. Afraid that he might awaken and strike out again, Otis resorted to extreme measures hoping his nephew would understand.

-+-

Vlad's entire body ached. His arms and legs felt like lead, but his jaw surprisingly ache-free. Slowly he open his eyes, he blinked a couple times not sure he was seeing things right. In front of him was a stone cold floor, like the floor of a…basement. He cocked his head to the side, not understanding. This was a dream right?

"Vlad" his Uncle's voice called from across the room. His head snapped up at the sound of his Uncle's voice, maybe he could explain? But the minute Vlad's head moved, a roar of thunder rippled through his skull. He quickly forced his gaze back to the floor. Ahh, much better, the thunder subsided and moved on to some other part of his brain.

He gasped, as memories swam back to him. Remembering the events that took place the night before or was it morning? His fangs into his Uncle's throat, and Vlad couldn't seem to stop himself. He, he enjoyed it, so much the warm, gooey substance trickling down his throat it was amazing, satisfying even. But what scared him the most was he wanted more.

Silent tears fell down his face, what I have I done? "Vlad" Otis called again, worriedly. "I'm so, sorry, Otis" Vlad's voice cracked, "so sorry". A shadow swept over him, his Uncle hesitant at first, reached out towards him and embraced the child. When Vlad tried to return the embrace he realized he couldn't move his arms. He looked left, and froze. His wrists were bounded by rope, rubbing roughly into his skin. He winced at the sudden pain; he just noticed emanate from there. Turning his head right, his wrist was in the same position. His wrists were bounded to the wall, he knees kneeled on the cold floor.

"Forgive me, Vlad", Otis apologized, "I was not sure if you would be yourself when you awaken", he said over Vlad's shoulder. He pulled away, tears threatening to brim over, Vlad nodded. "It's okay. I'm glad you did". Otis placed a hand on his hair and ruffled it. When he went to stand, Vlad panic, "wait, you're not going to leave me here"? His Uncle eyes met Vlad's , and he sighed, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do, Vlad. Are you in control"? Vlad tighten his eyes, "I think I am". He responded.

But Otis asked again, "Are you sure"? He looked up at his Uncle ignoring the rising roar of thunder ricocheting through his head, he licked his lips. "Yeah", he said warily. Otis shook his head, "I'm not" he said so quietly that Vlad had to strain his vampire ears to hear him. His heart pounded heavily in his frail chest, something was rising, building and it hurt. He wouldn't believe it, he couldn't. His own Uncle wouldn't…no…think him as a monster too.

Vlad's cheeks got very warm and heavy lump began to form his throat, he tried to swallow it but it just bobbed up again. "What do you mean"? Vlad asked. Otis shook his head, "I mean…you say you're in control but are you really Vlad? You have to be sure; I don't want a repeat of last night"? He said sternly. Now Vlad was infuriated he couldn't believe this, "I' am in control, please just give me a chance". He begged him, however Otis just sighed, "We'll see", he said. Then he retreated back up the stairs, leaving the boy to bear such pain alone.

"Otis, Otis" he cried, "I' am in control, please you have to believe me", he wailed. Otis turned to look at the Pravus in front of him with eyes glowing purple and fangs elongated. His eyes widen briefly at the transforming, "I don't know what to believe" and with that he closed the basement door behind him.

-+-

Planting himself heavily on the couch, Otis gladly gave into the cushions that molded around his tired body. He knew he was harsh on the boy, but he needed to be. Maybe that's what he needed, to be pushed. And with that push Vlad will realize the situation and learn to better control of himself.

He put his head in his hands; he didn't know what to do, not really. He was just as confused as Vlad; it was just so much stress. The Pravus, the constant running, everything and Otis had to let some of that stress out. Although he had no intention of letting it out in front or even on his nephew. Now he regretted ever saying those things, he was just frustrated, fed up with it. He just wanted to come home to Elysia. Or maybe to Nelly and Vlad, it wouldn't be a normal vampire life but it's better than what he had now.

Reluctantly he got himself off the couch to fetch some blood bags, he was so thirsty. He easily slurped down five to seven bags, tossing them in the trash. When he was finished he figured what to do with the predicament at hand.

He sighed; he was utterly and truly confused. He couldn't go back down there and try again. But maybe he should at least apologized to the boy, then maybe just maybe go out again. The boy was anyways fed and satisfied. Running a hand through his hair, Otis went to fetch his nephew. For a retry of last night, another chance even. He's been feeding without the source for so long, so what would a few extra hours make a difference, his control only slipped once anyway? Otis knew he was just kidding himself, give himself false hope, but he hoped it could change for the better. He wanted his nephew to be in control if not for himself, but for the entire human and vampire race.

Otis trotted to the basement threshold whipped the door open, and went to find his nephew. With his eyes on the floor, he nervously rubbed behind in his back and said, "Vlad, I'm sorry that was harsh. Let's try again, shall we"? Otis offered a smile to his nephew, but when his eyes went to meet Vlad's he's wasn't there. Instead were the ropes simply dangling there, quivering slightly. He looked around, dread ringing his ears. Could he be lurking in the shadows ready to strike? He turned his body around frantically till his eyes laid on a single, broken window. Vlad had escape, and Otis hoped he wasn't doing anything against his nature.

-+-

Vlad walked the streets with his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, head bowed. People passed him, but seemed to ignore his presence. They saw him as nothing, just a body among the crowd. But Vlad knew he was nothing. Everyone had left him officially. He pushed them away, but he hadn't meant too. Again the tears came.

Someone bumped into him knocking him to the ground. He simply just sat there, not caring whether he ever got up again, "Hey, watch it". Vlad looked up at the individual and said nothing, "what you're not going to apologize" it spat. Vlad only blinked. This person's patients were running thin with this creepy, pale goth kid looking up at him with red rimmed eyes, probably on drugs or something. Taking Vlad's wrist he pulled him and smashed him into the wall. "Apologize" he whispered into Vlad's ear. Whose face was smashed against the wall, reminding him of Bill and Tom. "Say it" he urged him, pressing him further into the wall.

But Vlad kept his lips sealed, what was the point? When the person realized that Vlad wasn't going to anything he dropped him, ran his hands up and down Vlad's hips till he found what he was looking for. Taking his wallet and cash any other belongs, "this will do"? He said, but before he turned away he kicked Vlad hard in the back. Vlad cried out in pain, his back arching from the force, his body stunned he couldn't move. "I…hate…people..who…think…there're…better…than..me", he said with each kick, and with one final kick to the face the mugger turned away greedily, counting the bills in his hand. "This is it"? he said angrily, "twelve dollars"? He scrunched up the front of Vlad's shirt and rammed him again into the wall, "what a waste" he spat, letting Vlad drop to the ground. The mugger turned on his heels and stormed off.

After five minutes, Vlad breathed out heavily fed up with the world, with people of life. He slumped against the wall, legs out in front of him, palms up and limp he truly looked like a druggie now. He sighed, using the wall for support as he steadied himself; he swayed a little and used the wall to lean upon to catch his breath. His bruises and wounds would here soon; he was after all the Pravus.

He walked on using the wall as something to lean upon; when he rounded the corner he bumped into someone. Someone with a muscular physique, sweaty matted hair, and wild eyes. Vlad looked up at him tiredly, at the man whom seemed to beaming at him. "Are you Vlad Thomas"? The man asked.

Vlad swallowed, swallowing blood as well mostly from his split lip that he didn't realize he had till now. The man raised an eyebrow, "well are you"? The man persisted. When Vlad refused to answer, the man continued," Because if you are, I'm Ignatius, and your death". He explained.

Again, Vlad said nothing the name meant nothing to him, but the last part did. He was no condition to fight back, but he knew he had to, although part him just wanted to give into him and let this 'Ignatius' have his way with him. In the dim and dark reaches of Vlad's mind he hoped that he would be killed, so he could leave this lonely life behind.

-+-

**I love reviews; yes I do so please review…and thank you.**


	4. Aflame

**Please review people…I don't want to sound mean but if you don't than I won't write, I do have other stories to write…*sigh* enjoy…**

**-+-**

The man called Ignatius drew a sword from his hip, "tell me Pravus, do you bleed the color red"? Vlad's breathing rose and fell, his eyes drooping shut. He had no strength to fight back this monster. Drained, Vlad didn't know what to make of the man in front of him. Was he crazy? The Pravus cannot die…but he can bleed. Pushing himself off the wall, Vlad tried to get into a fighting position, but he only swayed falling back against the wall.

Ignatius raised an eyebrow at him, he was expecting a fight. He wanted a fight to satisfy is hunger. Fighting was like blood to him he needed it to survive. It was his passion without it he was simply nothing. He had job do to anyway, he swung the blade left and right teasing the boy in front of him. The boy's breathing hitched a little, then the boy's face fell resting against his chest. Annoyed now, Ignatius drew the blade underneath the boy's chin, lifting it. "Fight, boy" he ordered.

Slowly the blade withdrew from him. Again, the Pravus tried to upright himself, but he simply couldn't stand on his feet. Ignatius sighed, metal grated together as he put his sword back into his sheath. "Here", he said grabbing a handful of the boy's hair, yanking his head back. Vlad groaned slightly, but was cut off as blood poured into his mouth. Ignatius held the boy's hair and his wrist above his face for a minute both letting him drop.

Vlad licked his lip feeling better already. He was ready to fight back, but Vlad was confused. Why would someone who wants to kill you, try to help you? Wouldn't it better to kill me as I stand, it would be quick unless…

"Don't want this to be too easy" Ignatius grumbled, "where's the fun in that"? He grinned, taking hold of Vlad's collar he brought him to his face. "Now, fight Pravus".

With ease the mad vampire tossed him aside. Scrambling up Vlad tensed for a fight, when he saw the sharp sword aimed right at his throat. He backed up; hitting a tree with eyes clenched shut he waited for the death blow to come. The pain would be terrible, he never had his throat cut before but he knew that would be the end of it. One cut he would be sprawled on the ground, with a river a blood pooling around him.

Although the pain didn't come, he was still standing, still aware. Cracking an eye open, he saw Ignatius pointing the sword directly at his throat. "You have to better than that, boy". And in one quick movement, he grabbed the boy's hair yanking back his head only to have it smashed into the tree beside him.

Vlad shook it off, gathering himself. He had to get away from this….freak. This guy was nuts, "aren't you going to take me alive", he asked him. Then, ducked as the blade swung for his head, a deafening snap echoed throughout the forest something fell behind him.

He turned to witness the tree cleaning sawed off fall to the ground with a loud, heavy rustling sound. Vlad was astounded; he could have took off his head. "Of course" Ignatius replied, "but just barely. I'm going to drag you near-dead body before the council, then be rewarded greatly".

The boy understood now, he wasn't going to make it one piece. Even if possible it would be amazing if he did. Then, Ignatius struck Vlad with the razor edge of his blade.

-+-

Otis first tried to reach out to him using telepathy. _Vlad! Vlad! Please forgive me, come back! _ He repeated these telepathic pleas for an hour and still no response. He regretted ever doing such things to his nephew, but what did he expect of him. He didn't know Vlad anymore; he was a stranger to him. Since his return, he noticed the boy was secluded and quiet mostly, rarely talking about school, his friend, or anything in particular. He was eagered however on controlling his thirst.

Maybe that was the problem to his quietness. Somehow his thirst has gotten the better of him over the past few months and now…he's losing himself. Not just himself, but his friends, his family and sense of reality.

He needed to reach the boy soon before he did anything foreboding. He feared that the boy could act against his nature. Attack a friend maybe, but Otis had so many fears not including his thirst like D'ablo who is still at large along with other vampires who could get their hands on him. Bring him before the council and that would be the end of it.

Since telepathy wasn't working, he'll have to ask around. Get into a contact with the humans, Vlad could be anywhere right now…where would I go if…? Otis groaned, he didn't even know how to describe the boy's situation. But, he had to ask someone, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

He made a few phone calls. First to Nelly, _ring…ring…ring…_"Hello" a woman's voice said lazily. "Yes" Otis answered, "may I speak with a Nelly"? He asked. The woman on other end yawned, "speaking", she said drowsily. "Nelly" Otis breathed, "its Otis".

Instantly Nelly perked up, "oh Otis, how are you"? She asked sweetly. Otis sighed, "I'm fine, but Nelly we have a problem"?

"What's wrong"? She asked worriedly, "its Vlad. Those two words turned Nelly's world upside, begging Otis to explain everything and not leaving anything out.

When Otis was through Nelly was close to tears, "Oh, god Otis, I…I this is my fault, I should of be-".

"Shh, Nelly." He cooed her, "I'm going in search of him, could you ask around see if anyone's seen him? Who knows he might show up at the hospital".

"Okay, okay, but the minute you see him call me okay"? Otis smiled, "okay" and with a soft click he hung up. He hoped the boy was okay, he didn't care if Vlad was the Pravus or not or if he couldn't control himself. He just wanted his nephew home.

-+-

"Gya" Vlad cried out in pain as the blade nicked his side. He clutched the wound but blood just seeped through his fingers. "You're not much of fighter are you"? Ignatius concluded. Vlad just panted, holding a fiery glare at this creep. He was cut up in several places. Some on his arms, his thighs, slowly Ignatius was making his way up to Vlad's neck with each slice.

Again, he charged at him while Vlad rolled out of the way, but he managed to strike the blade across the boy's back. Vlad fell to the ground in heap, trying to gather his breath. A blade entered his vision, he clenched his eyes shut but the blade just skimmed along his cheek to his temple. The blade lifted a lock of the boy's hair, placing a few strands behind his ear.

Ignatius looked the boy up and down, wondering where to strike next. Ahh, there…he stabbed the sword right through the boy's hand. "Aaag" Vlad screamed, he tried yanking his hand back but more blood erupted from it and the sword was firmly in the ground. Slowly, Ignatius withdrew the knife from his hand, "gnn" Vlad groaned silently through his teeth.

"Get up" Ignatius ordered. Slowly Vlad drew himself up stopping to catch his breath, till he was finally standing. Then he lunged at the man, but Ignatius had the blade in front of his body and simply pushed the boy back. He almost stumbled backwards but he caught himself.

He already tried his mind tricks, but they were useless. This man's mind was mottled with fire and blood, determined to kill, kill, kill. That's was his mind set. He even tried directing a thought at the man, but Vlad stumbled back and tasted blood when tried to. And all he had left was his fists which of course were no help at all.

He needed to be smart, using his brain instead of brawn. Okay, here he comes again. Ignatius was swinging the blade wildly charging at him, Vlad took the frontal approach. Catching the blade in his grip, Ignatius was stunned then smiled, "finally going to put a fight now are ya". Vlad winced as the blade cut deep into his finger.

Ignatius pushed deeper into the boy's skin till he thought he was going to lose his finger. Using his Pravus powers, he called upon them thrusting him back and in the process cracking the sword. It fell into shattered pierces as Ignatius staggered backwards. Vlad smiled at himself, but the smile left as something sharp cut deep into his thumb.

He swore, trying to clutch it when he realized it wasn't there. Somehow this man managed to decapitate his thumb. The pain came slowly at first, then he felt it. He screamed clutching his hand in agony. The blood just wouldn't stop flowing, something was quivering, a blade lodged deep into the wood of the tree.

Narrowing his eyes he ripped it out, using his other hand. Tightening his grip in the blade, he lunged toward the mad man when something dragged him back, yanking him till he fell on the ground. At first, he was surprised but fury took over but when he made a move to get up, more pain entered his body. His back arched and his body thrashed as Ignatius stabbed him yet again in his thigh, pinning him to the ground. The man was not only strong, agile too.

Vlad was breathing heavily through his teeth, holding back a scream. His chest rising and falling steadily, he took the knife again and stabbed right in the freak's leg. The guy didn't even flinch, let alone scream he just laughed. "Ha, nice try kid but I've built up an immunity to pain". He took the knife out of this thigh, studying it affectionately for a couple seconds before bringing it closer to Vlad's face. This time he didn't close his eyes. He watched the blade like a hawk till it stopped just above his good hand.

The pain was excruciating as stabbed it right through his wrist holding him place. Again, Vlad suppressed all noise, but a sheen of sweat brimmed his forehead. He breathed heavily through his nose, as he catalogued the damage he knew he wasn't going to get out of this. With two blades pinning him to the ground, one at his right wrist the other at his thigh and his body covered in cuts, some gashes. He knew that this was it.

He couldn't fight any longer the blood loss was finally getting to him as dots danced in his vision. But someone grasped his jaw tightly, forcing him awake. "Oh, don't go to sleep just yet. We're far from done; remember what I said you're going to be near-death when I bring you to the council".

The boy gulped painfully, he wished that he would be brought dead before the council rather than 'near-dead'. But, in his heart he missed his friends; Henry and Meredith and his family; Otis and Nelly. But they weren't coming they left him, maybe for the better. Maybe Vlad deserved this since he was such a burden anyway to them. It made sense, as he had hurt others why should he be left off the hook? An eye for an eye, right? He deserved this pain he was after all evil, but he never felt so alone in his entire life until now. Well, since his parent's death.

-+-

Otis's first stop was at Henry's house. He knocked on the door softly three times. The door swung open to reveal an older version of Henry with her soft eyes and warm friendly smile, Henry's mother asked, "Hi, can I help you" she asked. Otis nodded, taking off his hat, "um yes. I' am Vlad's Uncle and I was wondering if Henry's about". He smiled a dazzling smile for her.

She smiled back, "Oh, you're his Uncle, such a pleasure". She extended her hand, and Otis took it, "no the pleasure is mine" he replied. Henry's mom chuckled, "come in, won't you". Otis was hesitant at first he needed to find the boy and soon. "Um sure", he answered. She gestured him to come sit, offering him anything to eat or drink. He just waved her off, she sat across from him.

"Well, it's been awhile since I've seen Vlad. How is he"? Otis raised an eyebrow, "you haven't seen him"? She shook her head, "afraid not, with Henry so busy at school he's hardly at time for anything else". She sighed clearly pleased with her son. Otis nodded; Vlad wasn't here nor was Henry. He would of sense Henry's mind at the very least, he sighed disappointed. He began to stand, "I really should get going", he told her.

"Oh, please ju-".

"Mom, I'm home" The door slammed opened loudly, as Henry entered the house. "and look whose dropped for a visit" he added glumly. Behind him was trailing, the vampire slayer or Joss with his hands in his pocket. Head bowed, he looked up when he entered the living room. Something clearly unsettling him, he laid eyes on the vampire from before.

Henry was surprised to see Otis in his living room, he's haven't seen him since…well a long time. "Otis, what are you doing here"? Henry asked plopping himself beside his mother taking a cookie from the table. Joss stayed where he stood, eyeing the vampire keenly.

Otis resumed to sitting, then he looked at his mother straight in the eye _there's laundry to do _he persuaded her. Abruptly she stood up. Henry looked at her expectantly, "Mom? Where are ya going"? He asked.

"There's laundry to do" she said in a monotone voice, stalking off into the kitchen. He watched her go, and shrugged going back to his snack. Joss just glared at the blood sucking fiend in his cousin's house. "Relax son", Otis waved at Joss, "I'm here on business". What the vampire was saying didn't mean anything to him.

However, Henry didn't bother with the whole awkward silence, "so Otis, what brings you here" he said, getting straight to the point.

Otis sighed, "tell me Henry, when was the last time you've seen Vlad"? Henry pretend to think upon it, his eyes on the ceiling, "um I don't know five to seven months, why"?

"Why haven't you've been seeing him"? Otis ignored Henry's question. Now Henry was listening, something was wrong he knew it. "School" he said shortly in a serious tone, "Otis, what's going on, where's Vlad"?

He met the human boy's eyes. "I don't know" he answered quietly.

-+-

The End…not really just the end of this chapter, buhaha cliffhanger, please review or I'll move on to my other stories.

Please and thank you


	5. Abducted

**Aww I love you guys you reviewed me. I love writing this its just so much fun. Sorry for those who got this later, I had to work tonight…and my home died, ugh I hate dial-up.**

**You guys hate Joss and Henry? Gosh I just wanted to make Henry feel as guilty as possible muhahaha**

**-+-**

_Someone has sown me shut  
And tied me to a bed  
They locked me up, locked me up  
Oh, God!  
This is where they all  
Throw me to the wolves  
Dragged behind and trampled on  
I can't keep clawing at the jaws of hell  
The silence is killing me  
Nothing to calm the nerve  
Nothing to calm the nerve  
Write down my thoughts  
And read me my rights  
Repeat, repeat, repent and repeat  
The cycle never really ends_

-_Underoath; The Only Survivor Was Miraculously Unharmed_

-+-

"What"! Henry gasped, "What do you mean you don't know"? Otis sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, "I mean what I said, Henry. I don't know where Vlad is, he simply ran off".

Henry was shaking his head baffled, "what happened? Why would he run off"? Otis flashed him a look, a look of utterly disbelief. He's your friend, Henry and you abandoned him. But was he any better, as the only living blood relative Vlad had and he rarely saw him. And now when Vlad needed him he most he resorted to extreme measures to teach the boy a lesson, hopefully to send a message.

It was Otis's faults just as much as Henry's. "Why do you think he ran off" Otis snapped back. Henry flinched; his eyes immediately went to the floor, in shame. He fell back onto the couch, sinking in exhausted. Joss looked back and forth between the two, "what's going on Henry"? He demanded, "What did you do to Vlad"? He asked angered, when Henry made no effort to reply, Joss grabbed the front of his shirt bringing his cousin close to his face. "What happened" he demanded again.

"I-I I just didn't want to be his drudge anymore" Henry explained. Joss only narrowed his eyes, "but that's not all" Otis interjected. Both the human boys turned to look at the vampire, "is it Henry? There's more you, ceased to be his friend didn't you"? Henry looked from Otis to Joss, begging for forgiveness, "well, I had student council meetings as class president and I made the football team and, and…" He broke down, tears spilling from his eyes. Joss threw him back onto the couch feeling nothing but disgust for his cousin where Henry continued to cry into his hands.

Otis sighed, "Forgive me Henry. I did not mean to be so harsh. We are both to blame". Henry wiped his eyes, "w-w-what do mean", he sniffed. "I mean that Vlad's been going through a rough time", the vampire leaned foreword, "I mean with his thirst". Henry gasp while Joss narrowed his eyes at the vampire then asked, "How bad is it"?

"He attacked me" Otis said simply eyeing the slayer, "after that I had to knock him out, then bring him home where he was bounded", he finished solemnly.

"You mean chained" Joss snapped accusingly, Otis shook is head, "no with rope and it was the only way. Being the Pravus it's different; he's more capable than that of regular vampire". Joss snorted when Otis said 'regular vampire".

"He can do…" Otis narrowed his eyes, "so much destruction, in so little time". The room grew eerie silent, none of them speaking. Henry spoke first, "so that's why Meredith's alone" he whispered. Joss's snapped his head at his cousin, the news of Meredith Brookstone being single perked him up, "what"? He asked excited.

"I haven't seen Vlad either" Henry continued, ignoring his cousin's question. "I mean I would look for him, you know" he shrugged, "but I wouldn't see him".

"Nelly's hasn't been around him either" Otis added, Henry's eyes widen just a fraction. Realizing he just left his friend to face the demons alone. What had he done, but why wouldn't he have said anything to at least his best friend? _Because I pushed him away, _Henry thought bitterly with his heart filling with self-loathing.

"Maybe he didn't want to burden you with his problems" Joss offered. Both Henry and Otis flashed their gaze at him. Something he said made sense to Vlad's behavior. Why he was being so self-centered, and keeping everyone out. He was protecting his loved ones. The eeriness that crept into the room was replaced with guilt and sorrow.

Then Henry met Otis's gaze, "let's go find him" he said sternly. And with that the vampire, the drudge, and the slayer went in search for the boy they love.

And this time they weren't going to abandon him

-+-

Vlad's breathing would rise and fall slowly. Sometimes he would cough and blood went with him, leaking out the corners of his mouth. A hand grasped his hair, yanking his head back, "stay awake little Pravus" Ignatius mocked. But the boy's eyes only fluttered open for a moment before they would roll back into his head. How disappointing, he expected the boy to last much longer than this. His eyes ran up and down the body, beaming at his work of a job well down.

With each tear shed, with each drop of blood leaked, and with each scream of agony the boy made that sent shivers up Ignatius's spine, he would cut the teenager slowly. Penetrating the boy's skin with the tip of his knife, dragging it along his skin till the boy would stir again. He didn't want this fight to end; he wanted it to drag out as long as possible. Keeping the boy awake seemed to be the only thing he could do to prolong his passion.

But now the boy was nodding in and out of consciousness. His breathing would catch, and sometimes his foot twitch from the sudden pain Ignatius delivered, other than that the boy looked finished. Pleased with himself, he did a once over of the boy's body making sure not one patch of bare skin was left sliced un-open. His skin marred with thin cuts, wide cuts, some shallow most deep, jagged, basically mutilated. Blood ran down his body like a lazy river, some of even drenched his clothing. Although most of his clothes were pretty much rags now, simply torn at his thigh and at the knee caps.

He shook the boy awake, nudging him with his foot. "Are you through, Pravus" He whispered in his ear. Vlad offered no reply. "Pity, I expected more. Guess you are pathetic". Tilting his head to the side, he added, "don't you have any allies"? With that Vlad cracked open eye, "I thought ya did, like a drudge or something and that Uncle of yours. Uncle Oreo was it"?

A tear fell down Vlad's cheek, he felt so alone. He wanted to be home, sipping a mug of O positive blood. Receiving warm kisses from his Aunt, a loving hug from his Uncle, the reassuring presence of his friend, but alas he lost all of those things. Simply because he couldn't control himself, why was he cursed with so much pain? He didn't think vampires were evil but now he knew he was damned.

A blunt kick hit him hard in the side, he didn't even feel it. Too numb from the pain, and too numb from the cold, he felt so empty inside that he didn't care what happened to him, at least not anymore. "That's it for ya, I guess", Ignatius concluded, scratching his chin. He shrugged, "aww well, I wouldn't say it was enjoyable but…" he grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, bringing the little monster close to his face, "watching the Pravus bleed, I wouldn't miss it", he whispered.

The only response Vlad offered was a small moan from the back of his throat, then the man simply let him fall back to the cold earth. The boy's head flopped to the side once letting out shaking breath from the bitter cold, and finally closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't be awoken even if he wanted to you, he was comatose and the boy welcomed it. A soft drizzle began to fall lightly on his face, caressing his cheek as blood and dirt ran down it. Ignatius frowned; he didn't want his art to be ruined by water. He hated the rain, he preferred fire; passionately, lethal fire. Sighing, knowing that the boy was done in, he grabbed Vlad by the ankle and only the ankle. He flipped him so that he was on his stomach. To preserve his masterpiece, the ground would imprint the blood and dirt on the boy preventing the rain from further damaging his work. With a firm grasp on the boy's ankle, he dragged him.

The boy's body left a trail of blood and drag marks in the dirt, but the rain would wash it way. Along with his scent, no would look for him, and seeing as no one came to his aid no one cared.

Vlad's arm was lying stretched above his head, the other stuffed under his stomach awkwardly, along with his cheek and hair gliding among the ground. The boy was being dragged to be presented to the council, as proof of the Pravus prophecy. There the head vampires would deal with him, or moreover the president; D'ablo.

Vlad wasn't just being taken before them; he was being dragged to a slow and agonizing death.

-+-

The rain only made it harder for Otis to locate his nephew. Washing away his scent, and without receiving any telepathic cry from his nephew his heart beat wildly in his chest. By now Vlad would have come home, we would have sensed it. Something was wrong, but that only motivated Otis to continue to look for him.

Henry asked around, first he went to Meredith's door breathing heavily. Rain damped his hair making it fall into his eyes, he looked younger, vulnerable. "Hey…Meredith" Henry said between gasps.

"Henry"? Meredith raised an eyebrow, as she opens the door for him. What was Henry doing at her house at this hour, "Hey is Vlad here"? Henry asked. Meredith shook her head, "no, why isn't he with you"? She asked worriedly.

"No", he said and dashed for the next house, "wait" Meredith called. Henry paused in his tracks, whirling to face her, "is something wrong"? Henry shook is head, then he met her gaze, "if he shows up, tell him, tell him I'm sorry". Henry was about to run off again, when Meredith stopped, "Wait, what's going on? Did you two have a fight or something"?

Henry sighed frustrated, "no, nothing like that. I just need to talk to him". He was trying to distract her, anything to get to Vlad faster. He also knew that Otis didn't want humans involved, it would only make things worse. Meredith nodded, "okay" she said softly, then silently closed the door behind her. Henry stared at the door before he took off again. The next house of Eddie Poe, he knocked swiftly on the door that when it opened he was still knocking.

Eddie was there to greet him, "no, I haven't seen Vlad" was Eddie's reply, then he added, "Why"? Eddie knew something about that weird Goth kid; those strange purple eyes were proof of that. "Nothing" Henry said simply, "I just need to talk to him". Eddie searched Henry's face for minute before nodding and closing the door behind him softly.

Next, Henry thought maybe Bill and Tom, but quickly banished that thought, where the hell was he?

It was true Henry needed desperately to talk to him not only apologize but to be Vlad's friend once more. That is if Vlad would take him back, the thought brought tears to his eyes. But he would accept Vlad's answer whether he wanted him back or not.

Something painful shot through his chest, such a painful ache went through his heart that his knees buckled. _What was that? _He thought shocked; he never experienced such pain before. But with that pain, he heard something a depressing thought, a thought with a voice of his friend, Vlad.

_Alone, _it groaned, _there all gone, because of me. Guess, it's expected since I only seemed to cause problems then help solve them…_the voice went to into a quiet whisper, _I'm sorry, I couldn't…I tried to fight, but everything's so warm now…_Vlad's voice was fading away till it became silent all together.

A rumble of thunder boomed loudly over head, waking Henry from his trance. "NO, Vlad! Don't give up! Just hang on, I'm coming!" he shouted, he gathered to his feet and started running.

-+-

Joss was in the darkest parts of the city, walking with his hands in his pockets relaxed but really his muscles were tensed. Itching for a fight, but first he needed to find his friend, Vlad who so happened to be vampire as well. A grim smile etched on his face, funny how a vampire slayer is allied with a vampire.

His eye narrowed he knew Vlad was so much more than ally, he was a friend. A good one, better than any human friend he ever had. But where was he? The boy that saved his life, warned him of other vampires such as D'ablo he just had to find him.

Whatever has been going at home, Joss was bound and determined to figure it out. If is thirst was the problem, he was sure he could fix it. He dealt with these types of situations before, in Vlad's case it was all about self-control and focus, something Joss's been trained to do for years.

He could understand what could been going through Vlad's mind. He too, has felt the bitter pain of loneliness and solitude. Once with a family, now nothing always on the move for the next assignment, yes he knew that pain. One of the greatest pain's Joss could think of, sometimes he would catch himself glancing at happy, safe family and get distracted with the job at hand. Flashes of that made it difficult to concentrate on anything else. But having precious love ones like that only intensify that focus, protecting others strengthens your self-control. With them as the only thing on your mind, nothing else seems to matter.

Someone bumped into him, shoving his shoulder to the side,"hey, watch it" a mugger said. Joss was on the edge tonight he wanted his friend to be found at any cost. And he just lost it, taking the guys jacket and pinning him to the wall forcefully, he said, "What you say"? Out of his peripheral vision, something fell from the guy's jacket, Joss simply ignored it. The man began to tremble, "nothing, man". Joss narrowed his eyes at him, then let him drop in a puddle. "Yeah, whatever" Joss muttered, he picked up the man's wallet that seemed to have fallen out of his pocket. But when he opened it a picture of Vlad's I.D shown.

Again, Joss scrunched the guy's shirt, pushing him back to the wall, "where'd you get this"? He asked holding the picture I.D. in his face. The guy began to tremble again, "hey man you can take it", he said holding his hands up in defense. Joss only shook his head frustrated, "that's not what I asked. The kid here" Joss showed him, "did you see him"? The guy gulped, "um, yeah I-I-".

"What did you do him? Where his he? Joss demanded. The guys lip began to tremble, but Joss help his gaze despite the relentless rain. "I jus, just ruffled him up a bit, I didn't mean anything by it, last I saw him was on Twenty Eighth Street".

"You sure"? Joss asked sternly, the guy nodded and added, "then he bumped into some guy and went to Madison Park", he finished. Joss dropped him, "thanks and don't ever touch him" he growled and with that he ran to find the others.

-+-

"He said here, Joss"? Otis asked him. They were standing on the edge of Twenty Eighth Street, looking up and down the road for Vlad. "Yeah" Joss nodded, "then he said they went to Madison Park". Otis looked up, his eyes roaming over the area. He sent out a telepathic call to Vlad, but all he got was empty air.

The three of them crossed the street, with a sad Henry trailing slowly behind them. "He's not here" Henry muttered, he knew it. Vlad was gone, somewhere he would never know.

"Damn" Joss swore, kicking dirt, "I bet that dirty thug lied about it too". Both the humans were looking around for any sign of their friend, but the rain either washed it away or he simply wasn't here either. Another dead end search for them, they never felt so empty and helpless.

"Henry" Otis asked the boy, "you felt something, correct"? Henry nodded, remising the pain he went through. "What was it like"? Otis pried, while Henry sighed, "Really, really painful nothing I ever felt, but Vlad sounded hurt, alone and…near death" his voice cracked. Otis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "the Pravus cannot be killed Henry, besides I think you're his drudge again if you felt him".

Henry wiped his eyes, "really"? He beamed, "yes, and don't worry Vlad's not one to hold a grudge" Otis added.

"I hope not, but even so I wouldn't blame" he said solemnly, Otis cracked a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey" Joss said. The vampire and human whirled to face him, "what is it, Joss"? Henry asked. Joss was standing over something, his eye fixed on the ground. He bent down for a better look, then pointed, "Don't those look like-".

"He was dragged" Otis finished for him as he came up beside the slayer. Both humans snapped their heads in his direction, and said in unison, "what"?

Otis bent down skimming his hands over the muddy ground, "looks like he was dragged", his pale hands found droplets of blood; bringing it to his nose he sniffed it. "Vlad" he said quietly, he looked at the near by trees noticing one cleanly cut-off. "There was a fight" he concluded, striding over to it and running his hands over the smooth stump, "he fought, then was dragged". He finished like a forensics scientist.

"But to where" Joss said calmly. Otis only looked at him, "I'll give one guess".

"To the council" Henry whispered.

-+-

Review please!!!!


	6. Alone

**My damn phone line was down, so in the mean time I decided to write as many chapters as possible to make up for it…please forgive and REVIEW!**

_­_-+-

"I bring you the Pravus" Ignatius said, bowing in front of the council. The council was filled with vampires, seated upon a higher platform looking down at the crazed vampire with disgust. He simply threw the boy before them, he rolled over until he paused and lay on his back with his body wide out before him. "You killed him" one of them shrieked when someone said, "is it dead"?

"No, my honor. He simply put up more of fight than I expected", he smiled proudly. The council shifted unease at the damaged merchandise, yet satisfied to finally have him in their grasp. "His condition, don't you think you took too far"? A vampire said lazily. Ignatius tilted his head to the side, "No, in fact I wish I could have done worse".

"He brought the boy so let him have his reward". Ignatius beamed proudly at his reward including money and few humans to do as he wished with. He took it greedily, then departed. The council turned back to the matters at hand, all staring down at the injured Pravus. Till one man stepped forward, crouching down he brushed the boy's locks from his face. "Welcome back, Vladimir Tod", he frowned slightly at the damaged, but overwhelmed with the joy to finally have the boy in his grasp.

"Jasik" the man called, his second in command. The vampire Jasik appeared, "yes, D'ablo".

"Take the boy to his cell" he ordered, Jasik nodded dragging the boy just as Ignatius has; by the ankle. D'ablo looked after the Pravus as he went through the door. He smiled pleased; soon he would have the all Pravus's powers and more.

But first, he had some preparations to make.

-+-

_DRIP _

All he could hear was the constant dripping of water. If Vlad cared he would of gone crazy, from the maddening dripping noise. That almost resembled the sound of clock.

_tick-tock_

_drip-drip _

But, he didn't care. His sense of caring died out a long time ago. The situation vaguely stirred a memory inside his brain, it felt strangely similar. His arms were spread wide, bounded to the wall by chains. They were cutting deeply into his wrist, but Vlad couldn't feel it. Even if he could he didn't care to feel it. He awoke sometime later in this dark and damp cell.

_Drip_

Everything hurt though; his entire body felt like it was being pricked away by shards of ice, stabbing into his skin. He shivered once more, then he let his head sag against his chest. Remembering his fight with Ignatius, how he…cut him again and again. He narrowed his eyes, haunted by the memory. He didn't want think about it, he didn't want to think, feel or even to be anything. For all he cared they could do whatever they wanted to him, he was simply broken.

With nothing to hold to, he had nothing left to live for.

_Drip_

Vlad's jaw began to ache terribly, his fangs were elongated but he didn't care. He just wanted something to quell the annoying ache in his jaw. He realized the dripping was coming from above. At first he didn't registered the wetness dripping on his head, but soon he was soaked in it. A trickle of it slide down his face, he used his tongue to catch it. Even if it wasn't blood it was at least something. But the moment is tongue touched it he realized it wasn't water, it was warm, coppery, blood.

He tilted his head back gratefully, letting the drops of blood drip into his mouth. It was just a desirable taste, that even when his face began to numb from holding his jaw ajar, he did not close it he simply let his jaw hang open till satisfied. As it touched his tongue he noticed it tasted funny, tasting of vitamins and nutrients. They planed to keep him alive for something, and Vlad could only think of one thing they wanted him alive for.

Torture, pure anguish and pain. He didn't understand why though…they were going to use him! But if he was at the council, then D'ablo was here. D'ablo, who wanted to use Vlad to his disposal, take his powers away. However, Vlad didn't care what D'ablo did to him. For all he cared he wasn't going to let that happen he was going to kill him, and he'd gladly take the death. He knew he deserved it one way or another, maybe then he'll be able to home. Without his Pravus powers, his Uncle would no longer fear him, Nelly would kiss him again, touch Meredith, and be buddies with Henry. Maybe…it's a nice thought but it's never happen. As long as Vlad lived happiness was something he was going to have to forget, solitude becoming an alley.

But as for now, he needed rest and welcomed it.

-+-

Otis met Henry's eyes with a grim understanding. He knew his nephew was gone, taken away to the one place he feared most. There was nothing he could do for him either. He couldn't simply march in there, and take him. They needed a plan, and maybe an army.

"We need to get home" Otis said grimly. The humans nodded, the rain was only getting worse and it just continued to thunder. Joss was oddly silent, looking dazed and shock. He's heard of the council; only the best and most feared monsters lived there. But, that's not all he was also on their most wanted list. Second to Vlad himself, if they found him he was good as dead. Going there would be suicidal, how could he trick century old vampires into sneaking out the Pravus? There's just no way.

The boys piled into Vlad's house, dripping soaking wet on the carpet. When they went to sit upon the couch, Nelly came out. Her make-up was running and her eyes were blood shoot. She could tell by the boy's expressions that the search was a failure. Wordlessly, she stepped back into the kitchen. A minute later, she brought out three mugs on a tray. One mug of O-positive the others of hot chocolate. At first Otis made no effort to take it. For once his hunger was the least of his problems, but when she went to sit next to him he took it greedily just in case.

Nelly looked back and forth between them waiting for someone to speak when they didn't she buried her face on Otis's shoulder sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry, Nelly" Otis whispered.

"Is there nothing we can do" Henry asked. Otis set his mug down, "I don't know Henry, getting in and getting out…I'm a wanted criminal".

"So am I" Joss whispered, Henry ignored him, "But there must be something, I mean anything" he pleaded hoping the vampire had some tricks up his sleeve. "Let me think, boy". Otis buried his head in his head while he configured a strategy in his head.

"Do you know the lay out of the place" Nelly whispered into Otis's shoulder. The three males looked at her; slowly she raised her head wiping her eyes. "I mean if you knew the lay out, then you could map out the best escape routes" she explained.

Otis continued to stare at her, "that's a good idea, Nelly. But our scent…how could we mask it"? Again, he resumed to bury his head into his hands, slightly dazed. This was an impossible rescue mission, but he had to rescue the boy he just had to.

Just then the door flew open, causing everyone's eyes to look up, revealing a tall looking man with water dripping down his long brown hair to the floor. Wearing a big Siberian coat, Vikas was beaming, "I believe I can help with that" he said.

-+-

"Vlad"

Someone was calling him, from far away. He blinked opening he glazed over eyes. "Vlad" the voice cooed him. "What" he whispered, someone took his face holding it up.

"Stay awake, silly". Vlad open his eyes wider, "Meredith" he gasped. What was she doing here? "Silly boy, you shouldn't be asleep at this hour". Then, she kissed him brushing her lips against his. He reeled back, "Meredith, listen to me, you have to get out of here".

"Why" she said, as she nuzzled his neck, "because it's dangerous, you could die". He felt Meredith shake her head against him, "you'll protect me".

"No, I can't Meredith. You have to run". Please, he silent begged her she doesn't know she's in impending danger. "Yes, you can, see", she grasped his chin forcing him to look ahead, "see, you did that".

Vlad's eyes widen in horror. No, no he couldn't have done that, he just couldn't. Before him was his Uncle, his throat ripped open like he was mauled by something. Vlad realized he could move, no longer restrained by those annoying shackles. He was standing in a dark place, looking down at his dead Uncle.

He fell to his knees, "Otis, who did this to you", he demanded. But Otis didn't respond staring above at the nothingness above him with his lips slightly. He was dead. Meredith caught Vlad's chin again, not to far from his Uncle were other bodies.

Henry was just as worse. Veins and tendons were ripped from his wrists as the blood must have just poured out of him like a river. His eyes began to burn; his heart beat painfully in his chest. But one name came to mind, D'ablo.

He swore he was going kill that monster if it was the last thing he did.

His eyes traveled further, there was Joss. Even though they weren't as much as enemies before the sight before him made his muscles lock up. He remembered the pain, from a long ago. And now Joss went through it, with a taste of his own medicine. A stake was lodged into the center of chest. His face frozen in mocked astonishment and terror.

Vlad almost gagged, he looked away. But when he did, at his feet was his Aunt. Nelly, Vlad couldn't stand any longer. He fell, scrambling towards his aunt, taking her lifeless hand. "Nelly, oh Nelly. I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you". The pain of losing the only guardian broke his already broken heart into fine, broken shards of glass. That was so too small to mend back together, too sharp to touch, but it didn't matter. His life was destroyed.

He stroked Nelly's hair, and pulled back he didn't want to look at the damage that was done to her. He could only guess, but some force made him look. Her throat was worse then Otis, the jugular vein laid open and spilled along with her vocal cords, never to speak again. Never to tell him how much she loved him.

He backed away, and sobbed into his arms. His body racking with pain, warm arms were around his shoulders taking him into an embrace. "Shh, shh, Vlad's. It's okay". Meredith cooed him patting his back.

"Who, who did this" he asked her through tears and rage. Meredith look taken back, "why you did, Vlad". He shook his head, "no, I couldn't. I couldn't Meredith. I loved them, you must be delusional".

"Oh, but you did, Vlad", he urged him. "Oh, yeah. Then what did I do to you" Vlad asked angrily.

"Why, Vlad you changed me into a vampire". Vlad squirmed out of her grasp, to get a better look at her. Sure enough her skin was alabaster pale, no longer that creamy color. And on her neck were two bite marks. When Vlad went out to touch his fangs he tasted blood.

-+-

Muhahaha cliffy review please!


	7. Addiction

**Enjoy my kiddies…**

-+-

Vlad was disgusted with himself, "no, I couldn't have-". Meredith moved in towards him, "oh but you did". She put her arms around him, "and you did this" she gestured to the bodies before him. "Look at yourself and tell me if I'm wrong" she whispered. Vlad felt something inside him break…forever. Something that won't ever be restored won't ever come back. He felt a part himself die. He clutched his hands crying again, but something was squishing between them like a lubricant.

Opening them, he saw that his hands were completely red…red with blood. Finally taking the time to examine himself, he saw that he was covered in it! His clothes were soaked in it. His body was tainted with it. His mouth tasted of it. His fangs were dripping it. His face was pasted with it. His hair was trickling with it! He began to gasp, his lungs hyperventilating, unspoken horror and repulsion that couldn't make it to words. It was because, he knew… He knew that the blood wasn't his. That it was the blood of his loved one, but he couldn't understand why, why would he….

"And you loved every part of it" Meredith continued, stroking his damp hair, "you were teaching me, how to hunt just like you, my king".

"My king?" Vlad asked between breathes; she nodded, "yes, as I'm to take my place beside you as your queen, Pravus". It all made sense to him now; he was losing it, losing himself. But somewhere deep in his mind, he enjoyed it. Feeding from the source whether human or vampire, it was delicious. His tongue lapped out he began licking his fingers clean. It was so good. Meredith did the same, smiling she licked her king's head. Ridding her king of the mess he made of himself. "Next time, try not to get it on you shirt" she whispered seductively. Vlad smiled, "I'll try", then he dove for her lips. Kissing each other as blood dripped down there bodies.

-+-

Vlad awoke screaming. Breathing heavily, "what the" he asked dazed. He looked around him and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still in the same room as before, still chain to the wall. Just a dream, no nightmare, tears fell down his face at the horror of the dream. He wasn't like that; he would never be like that. Oh, god he had to get in control of himself or else…he gulped. He didn't want to think of could happen if didn't get in control soon, but he had to and that's all that matter.

He sighed in relief, licking his dry lips. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't do that. He couldn't even attempt to do all those horrible actions. He simply wasn't strong enough, but what if he was that strong? He didn't know much about the Pravus himself, his Uncle refused to tell him about it. He would have to the research himself. It would seem he had to do everything on his own now. He let out a shaking breath, tilted his head up and got a drink.

He couldn't escape, he needed it desperately. Again, he failed. He failed to control his thirst. Quickly, he set his head back against his chest willing himself to not take another drink, unless he really needed it. But, as the dripping progressed so did his thirst.

-+-

Sometime later the door swung open creaking as it did so. The black silhouette just stood there for moment, before making his way over to the Pravus. He was sleeping with his head sagging against his chest, his breathing shallow and deep.

Such a shame to wake him after he was sleeping so well, "hey, Pravus" the man barked. Slowly Vlad open his eyes, squinting as the light stun them. He looked up exhausted, but the man whipped his hand out pushing the boy's head back with the palm of his hand. With Vlad's throat exposed he began to tremble, "going to kill me, D'ablo" Vlad asked him.

D'ablo only laughed, "In good time, but for now I'm sort of thirsty". He pulled his lips back, sinking his teeth into the boy. The pain was excruciating, but shouldn't he be used to it by now? He felt like his very soul was being ripped out of him, as the man continue to suck. What seemed like to an eternity, D'ablo finally pulled back wiping his chin.

"hmm, good". Vlad slowly brought his head back down, gasping. He couldn't even offer a comeback. "Almost had to come in here and hose ya dowe". D'ablo added. The boy only looked at him with venom, "your heartbeat went wild and you temperature sky-rocked" he explained.

Oh, he must be talking about the dream. Vlad offered no comment, "sleep well, little Pravus", but before he turned to go Vlad yelled out, "What's going on? What do you plan to do with me"? D'ablo only chuckled, "this is only the beginning", he explained. "I want your powers" he said, striding back over. He took the front of Vlad's head, "then I shall reign as Pravus".

Vlad spat in his face, "you're insane".

"Am I, or is it you whose insane"? Vlad stared at him open mouthed, "what do you mean"? D'ablo backed away, chuckling, "I'll let you figure it out, my king", he said in mocking voice.

He closed the large titanium door with a slam. Vlad continued to stare at it. He knows, Vlad thought. He knows that I'm a monster. Something in his throat flared, he tilted his head back for the warm, savory blood. He needed it desperately like some drug. But when he opened his mouth, nothing dripped. He thought he would go mad without it.

Nothing was coming into his mouth, nothing squirming in between his gums and over his tongue. He needed it, he needed it, and he needed it now because something inside him was changing. Into something Vlad didn't want to know, but was on the verge of doing so.

The Pravus

-+-

Otis stood up to greet his old friend, Vikas embracing each other for moment. "Good to see you, old friend" Otis said. He gestured him to sit in the chair, they said nothing almost like having a silent conversation.

"Uh, hello humans here" Henry said frustrated. Both the vampires looked up and smiled, "ahh, the slayer is here as well". Vikas said noticing Joss. "And hello to you" Joss spat back. Vikas ignored him," it is my understanding that Mykel Dyvol his missing".

Otis shook his head, "no missing, but kidnapped. My guess is the council". Vikas looked down saddened, "that's why I called you Vikas" Otis said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "maybe you could help us in some way".

His Siberian friend nodded, "uh yes, I believe I can. You see in shape-shifting it is best to mask your scent when…knowing your animal you wished to shift to". Otis nodded, understanding. "So do you have some remedy or something". Vikas pulled a vial from his jacket, jiggling it. "Right here, Otis".

Breathing a sigh of relief, Otis went for it when Vikas pulled back. "But first you should devise a plan before I simply hand it over to you". Otis nodded, "you're right, but how"?

"Please tell me, what happened" Vikas asked Otis. Otis looked around the room, waiting for one of them to explain. When no one made a move to do so, he sighed, "all right…".

Finishing he sighed, leaning back into the couch, emotionally drained. Remising the reasons why Vlad ran brought tears to his eyes. It was his fault, he knew. "It is not your fault" Vikas said sternly. "no it's mine" Henry said glumly, "yes, it is" Joss agreed while Henry elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop it you two, it's mine", Nelly argued. Then Otis laughed, "Look at us pinning the blame on our selves". So many acts leading to one horrible consequence, they were just to blind to see at hand, "if the boy was losing control of himself, then it was best you humans stayed cleared of him".

Nelly and Henry looked at Vikas in shock, "he obviously didn't want to endanger you lives" Vikas concluded, "but what is done is done. Now to enter that fortress…that's what we must concentrate on".

Otis nodded, "My apologies, Vikas". Otis went through a number of plans but none of them could work. Too many flaws, too many mistakes and he was with a bunch of humans.

"You could just go there" Vikas offered.

"What just walk right in" Joss muttered. "No" and Vikas shot him a look. "I've received an invitation from there, actually".

"Great, let's just offer ourselves on a blood platter" Joss mocked sarcastically. "If you don't shut up I'm going to make you a blood platter", Vikas snapped back.

"Go ahead, make my day", Joss was getting ready to fight when Henry put a hand on him. "Don't Joss. I miss him too". Joss looked coolly at his cousin for minute, then settled back down. "It's an invitation, of the viewing of the Pravus himself", Vikas whipped out a card with the word 'Pravus" on top of it.

Otis snatched it out of his Siberian friend's hand, "where'd you get this"? Vikas rolled his eye, "my mailbox, and every vampire receiving one. My guess D'ablo plan to display the boy before the entire vampire race".

"But he can't do that" Henry shouted. "Oh yes he can, as the President he can what he wants". Otis was looking at the card, running his fingers over the words Pravus, "Otis" Vikas said quietly. He looked up at him, blinking once.

"You could go there unseen, over a thousand vampires well be there".

"Sounds like a trap" Nelly piped up, "what do you mean, miss" Vikas asked politely but he didn't like being doubted by a human. "I mean he's sends out an invitation telling where Vlad is, he'll lure you Otis right to him".

Otis nodded agreeing, but Vikas brought the little vial out again, "hence the scent-masking potion". He explained. Nelly looked at him coolly, "even so, Vlad's going to be guarded twenty four seven".

"He's going to kill him" Otis whispered, "What"! Henry wailed, "On the card it says witness the death of the Pravus; put your fears to rest".

"But the Pravus can't die" Vikas argued, "unless he staged it." Both vampires considered the plan that D'ablo was unfolding, but found it impossible that he found a way to finally get rid of the Pravus itself. Again, Otis sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "He'll find away one or another, D'ablo always has", Otis muttered.

-+-

His body shook and convulse like it was getting shocked repeatedly. But, his stomach was doing corkscrews his jaw was aching tremendously. The dripping had stop, they have ceased on feeding him whether out of starvation or to drive him into plain insanity. Vlad didn't know which, but he pulled and yank against the shackles ignoring the stinging pain in his wrist. His fangs were already elongated, piercing into his bottom lip as blood trickled down his chin. Lapping his tongue out, he caught the droplet before it could free-fall to the floor. He would give anything to have a blood bag right about now or even settling for the annoying _drip-drip, _but the thirst was driving him mad. As of now, he would sink his fangs into the next thing that walked though that door.

Like some miracle, the door to his cell opens the light doesn't even pierce his eyes anymore instead he eyes layed transfixed at the figure in front of him. Holding his body very still and with his jaw clamped tight he awaited for the unfortunate victim in which he would sink his beautiful fangs into. Opening his veins, arteries, all of it till it flowed like a river.

The figure closed the between Vlad, focusing on remaining as still as possible. First, the man took off his wrist shackles letting the boy fall to the floor in a heap. Vlad just laid, their curling in fetal position creating an illusion of how he weak he was. Whoever this man was he gave no sympathy to the half-freak at his feet. He hauled him up by his arm, to get the boy upon his feet. When he saw the boy was just a rag doll in his arms, he simply got a better grip on the boy and dragged him.

Vlad's heart was beating wildly, his jaw flaring uncontrollably. He made himself as limp as possible, concentrating on relaxing his tense muscles. When he went through that door, he would strike. Just wait, he told himself. Almost there, they passed the threshold and it wasn't more than two steps that he has taken before Vlad dived for the man's throat.

With ease Vlad held the man in place, despite his weaken state. As the Pravus, his wounds healed at amazing rates. Although the quick movement made Vlad dizzy, he got a hold of the man's arm and sunk his fangs into the jugular vein. He sucked, and sucked, and sucked till the ache died away; the man went limp in his arms and with that Vlad released him, tossing him aside like garbage.

Stepping back disappointed that it wasn't D'ablo but merely another one of his guards, he kicked the guys head. Breaking into a sprint, he dashed down the stone-wall hallway. Rounding corners with torches lit upon the wall, he turned several corners before running out his breathe. He paused panting. There was no way he was going to get out of here, just no way.

"Thought you could escape" a voice growled. Vlad's head snapped up at the voice. His eyes widen he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. What were they doing here?

Bill began crackling his knuckles, a wolfy grin spread across his face. "Look Tom, the goth boy is here after all". Tom spread his legs, balling his fist. Vlad couldn't make sense of what was going on, why were they here? It didn't make sense. But, he gathered his wits, "get out of my way" he said gravely.

The boys both raised their eyebrows then laughed, "yeah good luck with that", Tom lunged at him. But in doing so, his body began to take a shape, fur sprouted from his skin and his face turned into snout followed to that of a canine face.

Jaws were snapping at Vlad's face, astonished by the transformation he thought his mind or someone was playing tricks on him. But the tearing felt real, Vlad stumbled backwards on his back, holding his arms in front of his face. Again, the fire roared through Vlad, and all the while the wolf was snarling at his face his eyes focused on the wolves' slim neck.

Vlad face went dark; unsheathing his fangs he knocked the wolf off him. He sunk his fangs into him, then tore at his throat like some animal, gnawing on the flesh. The wolf whimpered beneath him, but Vlad took his leg and squeezed. He heard something snap. His fangs again went for the wolf, just mauling on it like an untrained predator.

Someone pulled Vlad away although he took flesh with him, the boy's only interest seemed to be in the wolf's throat. Sharp pain struck his neck and he went limp, footsteps appeared in his vision and he recognized the voice immediately. "Don't kill him, mutts".

Vlad's eyes fluttered closed and he sunk into darkness, but in his semiconscious mind he realized that was no illusion. Tom and Bill were very real, but not only were they real but they were werewolves.

-+-

**Sorry I haven't updated, schools a drag. Anyway surprised? I always wondered what if Bill and Tom were werewolves since they seem to pick on Vlad for no reason…so there.**


	8. Again!

"Again"!

The boy's body slumped to the ground, in a crumpled heap. After being thrown from the far side of the room, time and time again, the boy was breathless. He tried catching a few measly breaths, before horrible claws dug into his side. Snarls ripped throughout the room, as the werewolf known as Tom dug his claws into the Goth boy's ribs. Hearing his claw crunch along bone, the werewolf howls with glee.

Vlad doesn't know how much more he can take. Time has little meaning here, for all he knew it could have been daylight or night. Claws slithered further into his skin, till the point's touches his ribbed cage and hooked around it. Tom pinned him to the wall, trying to get a better hold on the boy. "gnn", Vlad moaned. "gonna get it know, goth boy", Bill snarled somewhere among the darkness. However, his voice was different filled with animal fury and hatred. With claws spread wide, Bill raised his out spread hand and brought across the boy's chest.

His body hit the wall, as he stumbled backwards. Small moans came from the back of his throat, he was just about to give up when two heavy weights slammed down onto his weakened body.

_Crack!_

Something broke either Vlad's ribs or Vlad's spirit. He tried to get oxygen into his lungs, but was rewarded with another punch in the gut. His eyes widen in shock with his mouth hanging open. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, as more claws dug into what was left of his clothes. Tom brought the boy closer to his muzzle, baring his teeth to the vamp boy. Just as the mongrels open his mouth to devour him, D'ablo stopped them.

"Enough". Tom let the boy fall to the floor. "I've seen all that I need". D'ablo was grinning, with arms crossed over his chest; he waved the two dogs to leave while he strode over to the panting boy. He kneeled down on one knee, "You are doing very well, little Pravus". Vlad could only look at him, he didn't understand what he was doing well at, but whatever it was, it was for D'ablo's benefit.

The boy's breathing was irregular, D'ablo knew that, but he would be fine in a few minutes. As of now, his wounds were healing. The one's one his sides, and even the rib that was cracked was healing itself. Yes, D'ablo could hear it, as it slinked underneath the boy's skin to snapped back together again.

While D'ablo watched this amazing process, Vlad curled one hand into a fist, staring at D'ablo eyes with pure venom. With him distracted Vlad was going to rip this man's throat out, as soon as his eyes met Vlad.

"Vlad" His voice was that of lust, the lust of want, the lust of power. Trembling he reached out to touch his healing wounds in awe. Skin and muscle were coming together like string cheese, he remember what happened the last time he took the boys blood and he would take it again to become stronger if need be.

He unsheathed his fangs, and went to make a grab for the boy's neck. To suck his delicious blood dry, but that's when Vlad moved in such a quick movement, that it was nothing compared to even his right hand Jasik.

-+-

"So we understand the plan"? Otis was sitting with his hands clasped upon his lap, leaning back into the couch. He looked from each individual to the next. All of which were nodding, together they were going to save the boy they all come to love. Even though they felt they didn't deserve to have him love them in return anymore. Otis would make the boy see how sorry he was, how sorry he wasn't there for him. Henry was going to restore his old friendship and never leave his side. And Nelly, she would kiss his cheeks and forehead every minute of everyday.

After pulling an all nighter, the two vampires and three humans came up with a plan to find and save Vlad. However, Nelly disagreed on some aspects.

"We're waiting till the ceremony to save him"?. Nelly's eyes began to waters, pleading to Otis that they should leave now. Otis only shook his head, it was best to come his aid when they were among crowd. With so many spectators watching the boy, no one would surly notice him. He already considered that he'd would be on constant watch; all the guards and council members would be on the look out for him. But Vikas already devised a plan to mask not only Otis scent but his face.

They would make it out alive, with Vlad as well.

"It's only two days" Otis argued. Nelly only continued to shake her head, but what could she do she was just a mealy human who would only get in the way. So she argued no further, but she was going with them whether he liked it or not.

"We're coming too" Henry wailed, "You would only be in the way" Vikas snickered.

"No, I wouldn't. I have to save him, I have to". Otis looked at the human boy for a few seconds before agreeing that they should come. Both Joss and Henry were stunned by his response. "You could prove useful when getting in".

Henry gulped, "what do you mean"?

Vikas grinned, "That's a great idea old friend".

Otis turned to him and smiled as well, "yes, you two or three well act as our drudges, as an disguise. That is the only way you are going to be able to get in".

Henry looked shaken, butthe nodded. "I'm not anyone's slave" Joss said defiantly. "Well, your going to have to be if you want to save Vlad". Joss set his jaw.

"So what we just walk in there and take Vlad back, not a very good idea to me", Joss argued. "No" Otis leaned forward, "it's more…elaborate than that".

Joss raised his eyebrows. "This is what were'r going to do".

And Otis told them of how they would save Vlad, and make it out in one piece.

-+-

Despite his quick movements, D'ablo managed to grasp the boy by the throat. Vlad made a gurgle noise, as the man began to choke him. He only squeezed tighter; Vlad thought he was going to lodge his throat into his spinal cord. His hands came up grasping and clawing at his D'ablo's hands, but his grip was firm. He was seeing stars, his eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head, and his struggles became and less and less.

Until the boy became limp all together, D'ablo suspended the boy in the air for a moment staring at his still body, he grinned pleased with himself. With fangs elongating, he unsheathed them, and brought Vlad's neck closer to his lips.

Just as his tips touched the skin he felt something. Something…powerful.

Vlad's eyes snapped open, with eyes a dark shade of violet and energy seemed to radiate off him, that D'ablo had to let go. Dropping the boy onto the floor, he stared at him for second before Vlad sprung up and grasped D'ablo's neck. Wrapping his legs around his stomach, he dug his fingers into the man's hair, thrusting his neck back, and exposing his throat.

He bit…hard. Felling muscle break and blood squish between his gums.

Vlad's fangs in his neck, and with fingers traveling down to his throat, he squeezed and dug his nails in.

He felt blood seep underneath his fingernails, and D'ablo began to tremble at the boy's strength. He attempted to pry free from his grasp, the but boy was much too strong.

"Guards" Both werewolves entered the room; Tim immediately transformed while Bill sat back and watched. Tim dug his claws into Vlad's sides, but even then the boy did not give leeway. He only gripped tighter and sucked faster. D'ablo's strength was fading fast, dots dancing at the edge of his eyes. When Bill notice that Tim's attempts were useless, he withdrew something from his pocket.

He aimed straight at the boy's back and fired.

-

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated a lot, but I'm back…sort of. I just like wrote this during school hours. Reviews Please**


	9. Alas

**Sorry the last chapter was short. Here I' am again…this chapter is long…**

**-+-**

Excruciating agony ripped through Vlad, his fingers released there grip on D'ablo's body and he fell backwards on to the cold floor. With D'ablo gasping for air and clutching his throat, he kicked the injured boy. Sending him backwards into the stone wall, both werewolves took the opportunity to tear him to shreds.

With claws and fangs ready to sink into flesh, the wolves tore him a part. Vlad tired to protect his face and body, but he could only feel flesh being stripped away as fangs sunk into his muscles. His eyes widen, from the intense pain that over took his body. His back hurt the worst of all, and breathing was becoming difficult for him.

After a five minutes of tearing, ripping, and pure torture. D'ablo raised a hand, "cease". Tom and Bill slowly got off the bloody, mound of flesh. They backed away licking their lips, and only wanting more. D'ablo strode forward, to the quivering boy. Vlad opened one eye, when he saw him coming closer his breathing sped up and he tried to curl into a tighter ball. A grim smile spread across D'ablo's face, he knelt down on one knee once again. Vlad scrunched his eyes tight awaiting for the death blow to come.

The air between the two seemed to shake, and when D'ablo went to reach out towards the boy, Vlad somehow felt it coming and flinch. D'ablo withdrew his hand back of bit before edging it closer to the boy's head. "It would be wise not strike out at me again", his hand smoothed over the bloody locks of the boy's hair. "Do you understand me, Pravus"? When he did not respond, D'ablo used two fingers to lift the boys chin up, "I asked you a question". His voice was deadly calm.

When Vlad opened his mouth he coughed a bit, spewing blood onto the floor some onto D'ablo's arm. "Y-y-yes". The man smiled, approved with the boy's cooperation, "good". He took his hands away and stood. "I understand" Vlad continued. "Hmm"? D'ablo raised his eyebrows, "I understand that your afraid of me, that's why-"

He was stopped short as his boot dug deep into Vlad's chest. He couldn't breathe. "I fear nothing, Vladimir Tod". He bent down towards the boy's ear, "nothing" he finished in a whisper. He turned away from the pathetic boy, "wolves" he ordered, "take the boy back to his cell. It's almost time".

Both wolves smiled greedily. They knew what that time meant. The each took hold of one of the boy's arm, leading him down to where he was kept. They haphazardly tossed him in, his body rolling till he came to a complete stop just inches from the wall. He groans slightly. After their footsteps have retreated Vlad propped himself up on one elbow then the next. Once he was in sitting position he slumped against the wall breathing heavy. His back hurt most of all, along with his chest. No doubt another cracked rib, but soon it would heal just like the rest of his wounds. He only wished that his wounded heart could be healed just as easily.

-+-

A dreadful silence hung in the house. No one spoke to each other, but they didn't need to. They were all thinking about the same thing.

Vlad.

Once or twice Nelly would look at Otis and they would lock eyes. Otis would nod once and Nelly would go on her way. She knew she had to be strong, strong for Vlad and for herself. Both Otis and Vikas were busy, no doubt speaking in their heads to each other. Preparing for the task at hand, both vampires would disappear during the night and would not return till early the next morning.

She kept herself busy, stocking extra blood bags for the trip, bottled water, a first aid kit and so much more. When Otis noticed that Nelly was over doing it, he put his hands over hers. A gesture telling her to stop, her lip would tremble and eyes would water. Otis took her into a comforting embrace, whispering words of comfort. When she was through, she smiled up at Otis, and returned some of her belongings back to her proper places.

Both Joss and Henry were outside. Joss was teaching Henry how to fight and defend, Joss was surprised at how quickly his cousin learned, but it was necessary he learned as quickly as possibly. They were going into a predatory area, where they were the prey. They need all the preparation, the needed.

But when the last day came, the vampires and humans gathered around in the living room. Doing a once over of the plan, once everything was in order they put on proper clothing and hid various weapons underneath them.

Nelly wore black slacks, with a black tight-shirt that covered her neck line. A suggestion made by Otis, if she was to become too tempting for neighboring vampires. She hid a couple daggers near her thigh, another on her back. In her pocket a couple of poisons she conjured, using some of her nurse know-how to produce some paralyzing and tormenting poisons.

Joss suited up in his regular vampire slayer gear, similar to Nelly's only he carried a back-pack for his weapons. "What should I wear"? Henry asked. Both vampires looked at him. He wasn't very brawny, nor skinny. He did have flat-toned muscles though. "What you have on is fine, Henry". Otis commented. He was only wearing blue jeans, and a faded grey shirt.

"But-". Otis shook his head, "you'll be going as my drudge Henry, best to look like it than a slave".

"Is that what I' am"? Joss's voice held malice, "yes, now come here slave, bring me your blood hm"? Vikas said sarcastically. Joss scoffed, "do I really have to be _his _slave"?

Otis nodded, "yes, Joss we're doing this to save Vlad". He sighed, "Try to get along". The slayer made his way to the vampire instructor, not liking the idea one bit. But if it was one step closer to saving Vlad than it was worth it. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, in resentment.

Again Otis sighed, "Do we all understand what do"? Henry groaned, "Yes".

"I' am your drudge, Nelly's your slave".

"Happy to oblige" Nelly whispered seductively. Otis threw her a warm grin. Henry rolls his eyes, "…aaaanyway Joss is Vikas's slave, that's how we three are going to get in". He waves his hands around the group, gesturing to Nelly, Joss, and himself.

Otis nods approvingly, "yes, now what else".

"We're wasting time come on let's go", Henry wails. Otis holds up his hands, "all right, all right. I'm just making sure".

A warm hand comes down on his back, "we'll save him, Otis". Vikas gives him a warm squeeze, "we're just as bound and determine as you are". After a hesitant moment, he steps outside the group following. Once in the car, Nelly sits in the back with the boys in the middle, while Vikas is in the passenger seat.

There're on their way. They just hope Vlad was okay.

-+-

His skin felt tingly and prickly at the same time. He wanted to scratch his skin, rub it maybe but this aroma from this sticky chemical made it difficult to move at all.

After recuperating in his cell, Tom and Bill came down to retrieve him. Roughly grabbing his forearm, they dragged him away, his feet skidding across the stone-cold floor. However, blood dripped from his body. With each step they took, he left a red trail behind him. Vlad hoped to use this to navigate through these dark tunnels and escape from this dreadful place.

Tom pushed open a door leading into another room, lit with candle and torches as the only source of light. Every room or tunnel seemed to be dark and only illuminated by fire. He wondered if it was day or truly night. The boys pulled the Pravus into the room, once inside they dropped him. Vlad turned and looked at them expectantly. "What" he asked. Both boys crossed their arms, fidgeting to one side. They were uncomfortable about something.

"Take your clothes" Bill blurted out quickly. Vlad raised his eyebrows at him, he slowly stood. "wha-".

"Take'em off", Bill said again. A small smile etched across Vlad's face, he hasn't remembered the last time he felt like this. "You're kidding, right"? He chuckled a little bit. Both Tom and Bill frowned in anger, there eyebrows turned into a sharp 'v' shape. Without answering, both boys grabbed Vlad and pinned him to the floor, "either take them off" Bill began, "or we'll do it for you" Tom finished.

When Vlad didn't move, Tom and Bill figured he got the message. They got off of him, "take'em off and go into that room over there". Tom pointed, "There you'll find a bath waiting for you. Get in it".

"Then what" Vlad gulped. Both the boys shrugged, "just do it, understand"? Bill growled. Vlad nodded, as soon as the boys left the room, he stood there for a moment before wagering whether or not to comply. After a moment, he did so. The only exit was the way he came; only four walls surrounded him without any windows. Guess, vampires really hate sunlight.

Vlad eased his shirt of his head, wincing as the fabric rubbed against his skin. Next, he slid off his shoes, followed by his socks, pants, and underwear. Once, naked he dashed towards the room with the tub. There was only a mirror and a tub filled with some light green water. When Vlad took a whiff, he felt one of his muscles lock into place.

He took one step and found it difficult to take another. The smell was sickening to him; he turned his head towards the long mirror and gasped. His entire body was marred with multiply scars running down his legs, his chest, and arms, mostly from Ignatius, D'ablo and the two mutts. He sighed, frustrated with himself. If he was suppose to be some almighty Pravus then why couldn't he even defend himself against these people?

With another look, he found himself staring at his eyes which were a deep shade of purple. He peered closer and realized they were a frightening color, he also noticed that his hair was slightly longer, a black curtain draping over his eyes; he ran a hand through his hair, brushing them aside. Some facial hair began sprout from underneath his chin, and his body look developed. He lost his round cheeks, now they were carved into sharp angles. His muscles lean and veins prominent on his skin. Vlad was surprised how much he's changed in only a…how many day's was it now? Five, six, he couldn't remember.

"You're changing faster than we predicted". Vlad whirled around, quickly covering his crotch with his overlapping hands.

A woman stood there, her body leaning against the door frame. Her body was carved beautifully, with a fine black silk dress to cover it. Her hair was black waterfall of silk, her dark eyes boring into Vlad's. Vlad's cheeks redden in embarrassment, "oh puh-lease, child. I have no interest in you".

"Oh yeah, then what is all this, why don't you kill me and get over with"? Vlad yelled. The woman blinked at him for a moment, before moving away from her position. She stood tall, with one hand on her hip. "You want to know", she whispered.

Then, she disappeared reappearing inches from Vlad's face. "You truly want to know young one", she said as she crouched down on knee, her long finger nails stroking his face. Vlad was too scared to move, he nodded slowly. "All of this is a test. A test based on the limitations and potential of the Pravus. We want to know how strong…and weak you really are, young Pravus". She stood elegantly, removing her fingers from his face like a slithering snake.

"But why would-".

"Because" A grim voice spoke, "I want your powers, and I shall have them". Out of the darkness, D'ablo steeped forward, putting one arm around the woman. "Mia, what have a told about those loose lips of yours".

"Forgive me darling, I only wanted to play upon the lad's fears".

D'ablo smiled at her response, and then focused his attention back on the boy. "I want to know your strengths, everything whether in combat or to chemicals. It would seem you are slowly changing into a Pravus, only your powers are slowly ebbing there way to the surface. No doubt due to you human blood, no matter I have all the proof that I need". He smiled, showing his white, pearly fangs.

"I will take you Vladimir Tod, body and soul". D'ablo disappeared again, fading into the darkness only Mia remained. "Now my boy, let's get you cleaned up for the ceremony". She gestured towards the tub.

"W-w-what ceremony" Vlad was still shaken from D'ablo's words but he willed himself to be strong. Without answering Mia took Vlad by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the tub. Water splashed everywhere, and Vlad was surprised to find that the water was somewhat warm. But then his skin felt odd, and after a moment he found it difficult to move his body.

"The ceremony that will strip you of your powers, my dear". Mia began scrubbing something into his hair. "You have to look fresh and clean for it, because afterwards…you're going to be a bloody mess, once I myself and every council member drink and suck you dry".

Vlad stiffen to her words, whether it was the chemicals in the water or of what both of the vampires told him, it didn't matter anyway, since Vlad couldn't make any movements whatsoever. He was going to die here, all alone, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

-+-

**Hmm, I was going to put what's in the next chapter in this one but I guess I have to leave it out…enjoy my so little, but faithful fan group. Um, how was this chapter…be honest I feel like I could of done better. If anyone's confused on some parts just PM me. ;)**


	10. Absolve

**Thanks to all those that review, despite how little I have, I still love the growing popularity I have for this story. This chapter is going to seem more like a drabble, since I'm going to be including how Otis viewed Vlad in the clearing when he got staked by Joss.**

**-+-**

The drive to the council was long, silent, and grim. No one spoke, focus intently at the task at hand. Otis grip on the steering wheel only tightened, the sun was sinking into earth once again. Burrowing deep into the earth's horizon, and soon shadows would dance till the sun rose again. Usually, Otis longed for night but now he dreaded it. Twilight, like any vampire was their signal to rise and roam the night.

But Otis knew that every vampire would be stalking tonight, roaming the shadows till they reached their final destination; at the council. He had to keep his negative thought locked away, or they would surly affect their mission. His sights were on his beloved nephew, who he could not loose again. He almost lost last year with that hunk of wood sticking out of his back….and all that blood. He nearly lost the boy, but this time he wasn't sure he was so lucky.

That day still haunts him. He flickered his gaze into the rear view mirror at the boy Joss behind him. For a moment, Joss didn't look at the vamp till he felt his cold, dead eyes on him. They two glared at each other for moment, before Otis resumed his focus back on the road.

He didn't hate the boy; he knew that he was being controlled that day however his passion and desire is what drove him to lodge the stake into Vlad's back, leaving him bleeding in a Bathory clearing. Otis pursed his lips; yes the day still haunted him. That's why he was so nervous now, despite his composed front he put on for Nelly and Henry. He was scared, not for his own safety, but for Vlad's.

He's lost him once, and he vows to never lose him again. Never endure such pains again either; guilt, sorrow, but most of all abandonment. A soft sprinkle of rain began to descend upon the vehicle, relaxing Otis slightly. He turned the wind-shield wipers as the rain began to become heavier. Again, Otis hold on the wheel constricted, his fears only worsen due to the downpour.

An omen, perhaps.

He remembers the downpour in search of Vlad, which only lead to his capture and Otis's failure. The fear that was clenching his heart brought back memories of last year again. Memories in which he could not forget…

_Vikas and Otis ran throughout Bathory in search of Vlad. Both vampires used a telepathy to locate the boy, however when they called out him it was like running into a brick wall. Again, Otis tried and nothing came from the empty night air. It was like Vlad wasn't there. _

_Nothing, just silence._

_Otis's heart beat wildly in fear that he may have been already too late. That the boy has already taken his last breathe; now lay in some cold ditch waiting to be cremated like his father. Otis blinked back tears and was about to press forward, when a cry stops him short. "_Help me, Uncle Otis! D'ablo's alive! Do you hear me? He's alive and trying to kill me". _The cry made Otis slow his pace and lock into place, that was Vlad no doubt about it. His nephew sounded very young, despite the call being telepathic._

_The boy sounded terrified and vulnerable and…D'ablo was alive? That couldn't be, the last time he saw him he had a gaping hole in his abdominal. But Vlad's cry was proof enough that the boy was alive, and in danger but where was he? _ Vlad! Vlad, I'm coming, we're coming Vikas and I.

_Again more silence held ominous in the air. When Otis went to meet Vikas's gaze the wise vampire nodded. He too have heard of the boy's cry for help, they both knew that he was being blocked possible a Tego Charm. _

_Once more, Otis pressed his legs forward despite how exhausted they were. It took maybe hours, before the smell hit Otis hard. He stopped where he was, with his nostrils flaring._

_Blood_

_Vlad's blood hung heavily in the air. "This way" Vikas called after him, Otis whirled to face him, he motioning for Otis to follow. As Otis bounded after him the smell only continued to get stronger. Trees and shadows blurred passed him as he they ran forward through wood and underbrush, Otis was unsure where Vikas was taking him. But he had a stronger nose; learning to shape-shift does that to your senses. Heighten them to that of the animal of which you well shape-shift into._

_As the two vampires dashed on, the trees became fewer and a clearing came more into view. In the clearing, were two dark silhouettes in the distance, two silhouettes with a familiar scent. Using his vampire eyes, he could just make them out; one was standing the other…Vlad!_

_Even though, Vikas was frozen where he stood Otis went straight pass him. He ran towards the bloody, wounded boy that was his nephew. He didn't here Vikas's warning that D'ablo might be about, but Otis didn't care at the moment. He was far more concerned with what was at his feet. As he got closer, he could see the damage that has been done._

_The boy Joss had his hand covered in blood, some on his clothes. He was just staring at the wounded mass at his feet like they were the only two in this world. Just the slayer and the dead vampire at his feet._

_Otis fell to his knees, getting his clothes wet from Vlad's blood. A gathering pool was surrounding his limp form. Vlad's eyes were closed, and his face was deathly pale, paler than usual. He laid in a fetal position, with his hands close to his chest, as well as he legs. _

"_Vlad" Otis whispered, he reached forward to touch the boy, but before his hand made contact he withdrew it quickly. A chill radiated off the boy. No! He can't be dead. But how could he survive such an ordeal? Otis's eyes drifted to the stake on his back, sticking straight up to the sky, a silver point stuck out of his chest. Blood seeped through his clothes onto the ground, he was drenched in it, some on the corners of his mouth._

"_It needs to be removed" Vikas whispered. Otis tore his gaze away from his dead nephew, "what"? He asked. Vikas sighed, "the stake, unless you would rather give me the pleasure to destroy this one" his eyes drifted to Joss, who was still staring at nothing. "He did this" Vikas said angered, "he should be the one to pay for it…with his life"._

_Otis shook his head, his voice thick, "leave him, let's tend to Vlad first". Vikas nodded, disappointed of an opportunity wasted. Slowly, Otis reached towards the boy once again, taking his limp wrist into his hands. It felt so cold to Otis's touch; using his two fingers he searched the boy's pulse. It was there, but it was weak._

"_We must hurry" Otis said as calmly as he could. Vikas nodded, "hold the boy, I shall remove the stake then". Without replying, Otis grabbed Vlad's shoulders gently turning him so Vikas was at a good angle to remove the stake. The boy's head tilted back, exposing his milky white throat, however his eyelids fluttered for moment. Otis thought that Vlad wanted to tell him something, as he heard a gurgle in the back of his throat._

"Be still, Mahlyenki Dyavol" _Otis heard Vikas telepath Vlad. Vlad's body resumed to his limp position with his eyes fluttering closed once again. He was still. Otis turned Vlad just a bit more, so that his back faced Vikas. Vikas wrapped his strong hands around the hunk of wood, and pulled. Otis could hear the wood grind along one of Vlad's ribs and he winced. Once it was out, Vikas threw the stake to the side like it was garage. Vlad began to breathe once again taking deep breathes, Otis was able to make out a strange slapping sound coming from the chest, as well as air come from his chest. A place where air shouldn't come from._

"_He needs blood, if we wish to save him but even then…". Otis didn't let Vikas finish his sentence. He couldn't, he flipped Vlad over carefully, yet quickly this time. He dug his fangs into his wrist, but stopped when he heard a strange sound. Both vampires looked towards Vlad. Some color was turning to cheeks, and his chest was rising and falling fast but that wasn't they were looking at. Vlad's wounds were healing? Flesh and muscle was coming together, and the flow of blood ceased to pour out of the boy._

_Even so, Otis applied his wrist to Vlad's mouth. At first, he gave no response to the blood to his lips. "C'mon Vlad" his uncle urged. Then he felt something cool against his skin, as if he heard him Vlad's tongue lapped out to lick the blood away. Otis pressed his wrist deeper into Vlad's mouth, and soon he gulping the liquid down in larger swallows, after a few minutes Otis switched wrists, repeating the same process. He was begging to get weak, but he didn't care he had to give more._

_A warm hand fell on his shoulder, "that's enough, Otis". Vikas smiled, "besides I've called the hospital already". Otis nodded, removing his wrist from the boy's mouth. Despite how he looked he still needed care, but at least he was safe…for now._

Thunder rippled overhead, starling Otis from his memory. Yes, everything was okay then. They rushed Vlad to the hospital while Nelly dealt with Joss. Who came out of his trance sometime later at the hospital. Those days were the most dreadful in Otis's life. The waiting was something he could not bare, this time he was going to keep the boy safe, not matter what stood in his way.

-+-

The woman dug her nails deeper into Vlad's scalp, cleaning him of every bloody scab he bore. Once he was done, the woman placed something under his nose. Miraculously, he was able to move again. The woman took Vlad by the neck again, removing him from the tub. He began to shake from the sudden cold; a towel was quickly wrapped around him.

"This way my boy", Mia motioned him with her slender nail. Vlad followed obediently, clutching the towel close to his chest. He was still in shock, frozen fear of what this woman told him. They were going to suck him dry…they were going to kill him. He had to get out of here, now. He stopped short, making a grab for his clothes when a hand whipped out and grabbed his shoulders. This time Vlad didn't hold back, using whatever Pravus powers he had locked away inside of him. He concentrated and he thrust it out of him. Mia backed away from the force, stumbling and falling on her bottom. Vlad's raven hair waved around him, the room began to whirl in a mass of energy. Towels, water and other debris whirled around the boy, as he stared at nothing in front of him. Ignoring the chaos, he slipped his clothes back on, once he was through. He strode towards the woman.

Slowly Mia began to rise, using the stone wall as support. As soon as Vlad reached her, he drew closer to her face, hovering off the ground till he attained eye level with her. "That's not going to happen". His voice was dark, and grim. Sending a chill down Mia's slender form, "on the contrary" Vlad grinned, "I'm thirsty as off now" in that instant Vlad's fangs elongated piercing into bottom lip. He licked it away, "…and I desire to suck you dry". Vlad eased closer to woman, she tried to run but something in the boy's gaze held her place.

She couldn't escape the fangs that were coming closer to neck. Vlad took hold of the woman face, turned it to the side so that her neck was exposed and he bit. He let the red river flow into his mouth, quenching his thirst.

-+-

Vlad was making moaning noises, as he sucked on the woman's veins. He was on the floor now, holding the woman by the waist to steady her. She has lost conscious long ago; Vlad was just about finish when his senses kicked into full alert. Someone was there, in the shadows. He stopped sucking, dropping the corpse at his feet. "Whose there", he asked in a deadly voice.

Soon he heard someone clapping, "well done, Vlad" D'ablo said as he stepped out of the shadows. He put his hands back to his sides, "that little stunt you just pulled was most impressive". Vlad blinked, and then he looked around him. His eyes widen in horror at the destruction as if seeing it for the first time. "Did I do that" he whispered.

"You did indeed" D'ablo nodded to himself. Vlad continued looking around the room, then to his hands. He gasped, his hands they were red with blood. The dream came rushing back into Vlad's mind, fear clenching his heart. For what he is and what he's becoming.

Stepping back he got a look at the victim at his feet. He fell to his knees, guilt seeping in. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, placing a hand over Mia's eyes to close them, "so sorry" he repeated.

D'ablo frowned, "don't be, this is expected of the Pravus, unstable and uncontrolled". Vlad could only stare at the destruction he created, not really listening to anything else. "That's why you must die, Pravus" he said quietly, "your too strong and too uncontrolled to be left alive". Vlad seemed to nod to himself, accepting D'ablo's words.

"Your right" Vlad found himself saying, "I should die". How could he face his family and friends? How could he live with them, if accidents like these happened? He would rather die, and then find them like this. Cold and an empty shell as his feet. He gave up on getting out of this place. This was the best place for him to be right now. It kept him in control and away from his loved ones. It kept them safe from him.

Now matter how much it hurt him, Vlad slowly gathered himself up. Once standing, he looked at D'ablo in the eyes. "You can do whatever you want with me", he said solemnly.

D'ablo's lips stretched into a smile. "Good" he placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "come, we have much to do". Obediently, he let the man drag him to wherever he wanted him go. He stared straight in front of him; he wasn't looking for a way out or an escape. Slowly he was walking to his death, and he was welcoming it.

-+-

**I'll stop here, there were some things I wanted to add once again, but I'll put it in the next chapter. Please, please review. I know your out there, so please review and I shall update ; )**


	11. Arrival

**Thanks to all those who review…**

**And this is a long chapter, enjoy. **

**-+-**

They cut his beautiful raven-black hair. The remaining locks that fell from his cut hair, tickled his still somewhat wet skin. His hair-style resembled to that of his once so called friend Henry. Vlad swallowed the lump in his throat, at the thought of his friend. He would miss him, even if Henry wouldn't.

As Vlad looked into the mirror, seated comfortably in a chair, a woman finished the last touches of the boy's hair. D'ablo said that this was all in a preparation for the ceremony, but he still didn't understand what the ceremony entailed. He had a vague idea that involved him of course, as for the rest he did not know.

When they were done, the woman led him away, through a corridor. The woman stopped, Vlad looked up her expectantly. On a reflex, Vlad went to brush some of his hair away from his eyes, to get a better look. He paused; he no longer wore a veil of hair over his eyes. So he put his hand back to his side. He felt so defeated; at this place they seemed to strip him of everything he was.

No matter how hard he fought, in the end he lost everything. He lost what was left of his friends and his family. He even lost himself, every time he tapped into the Pravus's power a body laid at his feet. How could he go back after that? Now he realized this was best for him, it was best for them if it meant that is family was safe. A grim smiled spread across his face, maybe his family members knew ahead of time. Maybe that's the reason for the distance, the abandonment.

_Good _Vlad thought. His eyes burned but he blinked them away. It wasn't good, he knew deep down. It was horrible! Such horrible pain was eating away at his already broken heart. It broke when his parents died, it broke again when Joss declared his friendship over, and now his heart was in mere fragments. Hopeless, little fragments much too small to ever be put back together, but sharp and big enough cut him till he bleeds. He just wishes he could have one more moment with them, to tell them good bye at least. But he couldn't, not with his unpredictable thirst.

"Come", the woman beckoned the lad forward. Vlad's head snapped up, the woman was leading him into another dark room. She motioned for him to come as she entered under the threshold. Inside, she strode to the others side of the room and bent down in front of dresser of sorts, searching for something. She dragged out a pair of clothing, tossing it to the boy haphazardly. Vlad caught it with ease, with his quick reflexes.

"Put those on" she ordered, as she walked passed him. Just before she closed the door she said, "When you are done, call for me". Vlad could have sworn he saw the woman sneer in disgust. He stood still, holding the clothes in his hands and looking at the door for moment, before stripping himself naked.

-+-

Sometime later Henry dosed of his head resting casually along the door. His snores were quiet, soothing almost. But they were almost there. Otis bent forward, looking at the place in awe. Of course, it didn't look much from the outside, but on the inside he knew better.

A quick glance to the side at Vikas was all Otis needed. The instructor nodded, answering an unspoken question. The boy was here, even if he couldn't hear any telepathic cry, this is where the boy would be. This was the only place left. Otis put the vehicle in park, staring out the windshield. Rain has let up to a calming drizzle. He cast a glimpse in the mirror he saw Joss's intent gaze, and Nelly's worried look.

"Are we here" a groggily Henry yawned, awaking. He looked around him before his eyes widen. "We are" Otis answered him. Other vampires were making there way into the building some with their drudges, for the after party. This included, gathering unfortunate lambs into vampire territory. Joss gulped, he's never seen so many vampires in one place, he tightened his hand into fist till his knuckles turned white. This was going to be…difficult, no doubt.

Otis could already see the gears turning Joss's head. What would be the easy way to enter? Quickest way to exit? How many can he take down? How many can his comrades handle without exposing themselves? Stealth was key, if they were going to make it out alive. Otis pulled out of his thoughts; yes the boy did know some things on slaying his kind.

"Are we ready"? Otis broke the silence first. If they were going go in, now would be the time. Where they could get lost in the mess of crowd, with scents meshing together, D'ablo would never find them. No one answered Otis, too afraid for what they might find once they enter. Either Vlad's dead body or further endanger their lives and his.

Vikas was the only one strong enough to speak first, his voice strong, "Yes, but first…" he withdrew his bottle of concealment. He passed it to Otis first, as he sipped a mere droplet. That's all it took was a mere drop, and his scent was masked. The bottle was passed to each member, all of which took a simple sip. Joss scowled at the container, but took what was needed. Nelly hurriedly gulped it down, wanting nothing to do with the foreign liquid. Lastly, Henry he sniffed it first. It was odorless and colorless. He was hesitant, but he had to save Vlad. And right now he would do anything to have him here. Playing _Armaggon 2,_ beating Vlad once again, and eating bags of blood and popcorn till they were stuffed. Tilting his head back, he took a slow swig letting the taste dance on his taste buds, it was just as tasteless as water, he realized.

He handed the container back to Vikas who stuck it back into his breast pocket. "Now we are ready". Henry tried to smell himself, and he realized he didn't have a scent. He expected to feel something from the liquid, dizziness maybe but he didn't, he felt the same.

Stepping out of the car, the vampires and the humans strode forward merging with the herd vampires. Once in side, they felt somewhat claustrophobic. Once, Otis was calm around his own kind now he feared them. However, no one paid any extra mind to him. The liquid that Vikas gave to him did that. Vikas added something to the concoction though, that not only masked a scent, but his features. He wondered what the other vampires saw him as. An old vampire with the graying of hair or a young know-it-all teenager with long hair and baggy pants.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted the others. They weren't far from him, rather close. He didn't want to loose them in this crowd, so reached for Nelly's hand and grasped it tightly. She smiled from the pressure of Otis's hand that gave her slight sense of hope.

-+-

"What's going on, D'ablo"? It was only Vlad and _him. _The two vampires were seated on opposite sides of each other. Vlad's voice monotone, dead to D'ablo's ears, but he knew the curiosity must be eating away at the lad. He sighed, tossing an invitation to the ceremony at the boy, in answering Vlad's question.

It slid across the table, stopping just at the edge. Vlad stared at for a moment before picking it up. He ran his fingers over the embossed lettering, not believing what he was seeing. Again, he ran his fingers over the embossed words that read '_death'. _He scratched the back of his neck, before looking up at the monster.

"You plan to kill me". It wasn't a question. D'ablo only nodded in response. Vlad looked back at the invite and set it on the table. His eyes suddenly focus on the table's dark mahogany color. "What else". Vlad prompted, anger crawling into his words. He already knew that D'ablo planned to kill him. He's been saying it from the beginning. D'ablo's planning and scheming was beginning to annoy him. He wanted answers.

"I want your powers, Vladimir'. That too, Vlad already knew. He nodded, but raged soon entered his veins. Slamming his fist on the stable, he stood up. Slowly, D'ablo edged away from the boy. In his eyes were darkness, violence, and passion.

Darkness radiated off the boy as his clothes fluttered against his skin. Once more, Vlad's powers were conquering his soul. "What could you do with my powers"? Something broke across the room, the sound of glass shattering, possibly a portrait.

Then, D'ablo disappeared. Vlad's eyes widen for instant when he felt two vice-like grips cover his wrists, slamming him against the wall, for an instant Vlad saw dots. D'ablo leaned in close, "I want the Pravus's prophecy to be my own, Vladimir and to do that-". He licked his lips; "I need the heart of the Pravus to it".

Immediately Vlad stilled his struggles in D'ablo's grip ceased, "what do you mean"? The power that was surging around the room was calming down slightly. The boy's eyes were turning back to there original shade of color. D'ablo dropped the boy to the floor, leaving him a heap on the ground.

He leaned in close to the boy's ear, and whispered, "I want you Vladimir, your powers so that I may rule in both worlds. Humans and Vampires alike".

_No_, Vlad thought. Anyone, but him would be suitable to rule. Again, energy picked up in the room lifting Vlad off the ground. "NO!" Vlad's defiance was known. "That won't happen, D'ablo".

"And why not"? Vlad was going to die first before he let D'ablo have any control of the world, his world. Everyone he comes to love would die and suffer, if he didn't stop this monstrosity now. But would it be any different if Vlad lived? Would he make the same mistakes? He shook his head, he was different. He wasn't like them, he wasn't.

"Because" Vlad's breathed, "I'm going to kill you".

D'ablo only smiled, "let's see you try".

-+-

Otis found a suitable place for him and the humans sit. They could clearly see Vlad from here. The room wasn't all that large to begin with. The size of that of a theater, he was surprised of how few vampires attended the ceremony. _About only five-hundred, more or less but big enough to be an army_, Otis thought.

He felt Nelly tremble beside him; he put a hand on her arm. "Relax, my dear". He whispered, but he was just as worried as the rest of them. He noticed the way Joss set his jaw and Henry looked around them nervously. His eyes darted all around them. The only who looked calm, was Vikas. Of course, he didn't have a wanted poster of his head either.

Despite their fears, vampires around them didn't take notice. They were caught up in there anticipation of the arrival of the Pravus, looking directly in the center of the stage, which was surrounded by an audience. Some were howling, others were hissing with their fangs elongating. _They were thirsty;_ Otis realized. Why would they wait to feed? To Otis feeding became essential to a vampire. Left unfed only led to insanity and possibly the exposure of the vampire race. So why would these vampires refuse to feed before they came?

The doors open, causing the crowd to fall silent. D'ablo entered first with his shoulder squared. Otis narrowed his eyes at the fiend. He walked to the center of the ring, and he turned to face the crowd. His voice was loud enough for all those to ear, with vampire ears the use of human microphones and other technology was irrelevant.

"Welcome" he began. "Now you all know why you are here. The Pravus". Murmurs and whispers echoed through the audience, some were murmurs of doubts, others whispered in fear. "But he his" D'ablo continued, "in fact, he is here in this very faculty, waiting to be executed for his crimes".

"Crimes"? Otis head Henry ask nervously, "What crimes? Otis? What did Vlad do"? Otis held up his hand for Henry to be silent. "Now he knows his crimes, and therefore will be punished for them. We must restore balance to our race; such an abomination cannot walk among us. There must be justice"! D'ablo roared. Vampires around Otis stood clapping, some roared with him.

D'ablo looked around the crowd seeming to meet everyone's eyes, making his point cleared. In clearing his throat he said, "already the Pravus went under several punishments, all of which he healed from because of his Pravus's powers". D'ablo scowled, while the audience booed or spat at hearing the Pravus recovering. "But, there is one he did not recover from".

The crowd fell silent, "in a moment, we will show you his punishment, but first…" he withdrew a book from his shirt. No, not a book, a journal, Thomas's journal. D'ablo held the journal up for all to see, "I've come across a volume filled with information on the Pravus. And with this, he shall not rule".

Once again, the crowd erupted in cheers. "Instead, instead" D'ablo said through the chaotic crowd, "I shall rule in his place, but to do so we must strip him of the breath that gives him life". The crowd was getting more and more chaotic, "his blood must be spilled", D'ablo boomed over the crowd, "and have it run into the streets" he finished.

Otis looked around him in concern; he drummed his fingers on his leg. Meeting Vikas eyes, he nodded. They need to get Vlad out of here, and fast.

The crowd began chanting, 'bring him out, bring him out". These vampires adored and respected D'ablo, who better to rule. They didn't realize that D'ablo was using there lust and passion against them, blinded for their greed.

"And to do that, we must drain him dry". Vampires licked their lips in ecstasy, some sighed in pleasure. Now, Otis realized why they have not drunk. They planned on drinking Vlad dry, leaving him to rot at D'ablo's conquering feet.

"Bring the Pravus out" D'ablo ordered. This time Otis stood, along with the others to get a better look at him. "Hey, that's Bill and Tom", Henry said pointing at the two boys were carrying a thrashing Vlad in their hold. Vlad's legs were kicking, as the two boys held each of his arms. "Let me go, you stupid dogs". Otis could just make out Vlad's voice, it sounded muffled

A closer revealed the reason to Vlad's slurred voice. Blood was dripping from his lips, down to his chin. His body was slammed against the table that was beside D'ablo. Bill and Tom tied him down, Vlad pulled and yanked against the restraints. He couldn't move, his lips curled and Otis gasped in horror. It explained the blood.

His pearly, white fangs were gone. D'ablo managed to rip the boy's fangs right of their gums. "Oh my god", he heard Nelly sobbed beside her, her hand covering her mouth. Although, Otis couldn't see the wounds from the boy's body, he knew that his nephew has endured deep pain. His mind was screaming.

"And now" D'ablo roared, "it's time for justice".

-+-

**I had this idea in my head like a long time ago, but somehow it came out wrong. I think I could of done better, what do you guys think? Review please and thank you. : /**


	12. Adversary

**Virtual hug to those who reviews, thanks so much. I'm glad you guys like this story so much. I can't wait for Tenth Grade Bleeds, if you go her Heather Brewer's Website she changed the released date for June 25****th****. And has a list of ten things that are in the book…check it out!**

**BTW, another long chapter so enjoy ; )**

**-+-**

Both werewolves came to forward, approaching the struggling boy. They withdrew a piece of fabric from their pockets. One went around his eyes, the around acted as a gag. Vlad shook his head back and forth, Bill let out a frustrated sigh, and cuffed Vlad in the temple. He laid still, stun from the impact. With the fabric tightened to that of a knot, the wolves backed away. Regaining his feeling, Vlad tried calling upon his Pravus powers to save him and break free, but they could not be summoned. They weren't even responding. Vlad was perplexed and scared.

His jaw hurt considerably, ached something terribly. But this time it wasn't out of thirst, it was pain actual, unbearable pain. Vlad squeezed his eyes shut behind the blind fold, enduring the pain for a few seconds longer. He would clench his jaw, but any movement made only made that pain much worse. However, he was hurting everywhere. The blade that Ignatius used to cut him repeatedly with, Vlad could actually fell the scar flaring up again. His thumb a mere stump now, brought a wave of agony to shoot up his arm from his hand. He doesn't recall his thumb ever healing; he just woke up in his cell to find skin over the bone where his thumb should be. His sides were sore from the horrible claws of the werewolves. But worst of all, the pain in his heart. It beat wildly in chest, out of fear and longing. Longing to go out and be embraced by his family and friends.

He wanted to be held and taken away from this dark place, his Aunt whispering words of reassurance and patting his back to add to it. But he would never see them again, never. Not with his Pravus powers out of control and his thirst. A tear slid down his cheek, damping the blind fold.

The crowd was roaring in anticipation, thirsty for blood and desire. "Now" he heard D'ablo echo, "the end of the Pravus".

Vlad stilled in his hold in fear of what was happening next. He was going to die; he knew that, no matter how many times he called his powers. Again, he summoned every emotion of turmoil and pain, but they would not come. What was wrong? Using what he had left, he pulled his arms and legs against the restraints. He felt someone tear his shirt, his chest exposed and shivered from the cold.

Then, exploding red agony ripped through his chest. This was different from the time Joss staked him. He remembers the feeling as a hard punch in the back. However, this was excruciating. The roar of pain came over Vlad's body again and again. Or was that him roaring and screaming in agony. His entire chest felt hot, much too hot and wet. He was soaked in scorching water, it burned his skin. And with that burning it was placed with something warm. So warm that he was sinking, sinking into a warm, calming place.

At first, he knew his body jerked violently from the pain but now his body seemed to relax against the table. Everything was getting fuzzy, despite the blind fold. He was breathing hard before, but no longer. His breathing seemed to get deeper and shallow till they stopped all together. And Vlad knew more.

-+-

"No" Nelly shrieked. She saw the man known as D'ablo plunge a dagger straight into Vlad's chest. When she heard him scream, scream in such pain. Her heart skipped a beat, "no" she cried again. Several vampires looked at her in confusion. Otis quickly took her hand, but Nelly couldn't tear her gaze from her child. Although it was not truly hers she always treated Vlad as one of her own.

And seeing him, being harmed this way brought fierce protectiveness in her. But Otis stopped her, "Nelly". He said calmly, grasping her wrist as she almost fell out of her seat. "You'll do more harm then good". His voice was strained, when Nelly looked back at him she was anything but calm, "There killing him Otis, there're killing him".

"I know…but the Pravus cannot die. Vlad can't die no matter what". He took her into an embrace, comforting her. "She's new at this" Otis whispered to the other vampires, they returned watching the seen before them.

Casting a glance at the human boys he was surprised to find a slight tear trickle down Joss's face. His jaw firmly set his knuckles white from his balled fist. Henry was crying into his hands, while Vikas looked at the scene considerably.

As Otis looked gravely at his nephew, he couldn't help the growing lump in his own throat. He tried to call out telepathy to the boy, but something was blocking it. Otis could only sit and watch as his beloved nephew suffered. D'ablo had made a cut vertically down the boy's chest. With a quick precision, D'ablo withdrew the boy's heart holding up for everyone to see. It was still beating. "The abomination is dead", he announced. "Let our fears be put to rest and celebrate", vampires cheered with glee and pleasure. Some sighing in relief, they once feared ruler was now nothing but a corpse below them. "Come and enjoy the festivities…and taste his blood". Once more he held the heart up, followed by cheers.

D'ablo whispered something to Tom and Bill, "get rid of the body". Both boys nodded, removing the restraints from Vlad's wrists. They grabbed Vlad's collar, dragging him along the floor. A trail of blood followed and Vlad's head was lolling to the side.

Several vampires were already departing for the 'feast'. Others were talking amongst each other. Soon, Otis and his group would be the only one's left. They did not utter a word, staring blanking out in front of them. They didn't understand what just occurred here. Vlad was killed for no reason, for nothing. Dread hung hard in the air, a sense of hopelessness was constricting them.

"Get the heart", Vikas looked directly at Otis. Otis slowly turned to face him. He felt somewhat older, and wary.

"What"?

"His heart" Vikas repeated, his voice firm. Then, he spoke gently to Nelly reaching for her hand, "don't fret my dear. The boy's condition is not as bad as it looks".

"How can you say that" Nelly screeched, "his very heart was ripped right out of him, nothing can survive that, nothing" she blubbered and cried once more. Vikas flickered a glance at Otis, _did you not tell her?_

_I did not think it was best, Otis replied using telepathy as well._

_You should, she needs to know, at least to ease her fears. _Otis nodded, "Nelly" his whispered gently. "Uh" she replied head still in her hands, "Vlad is different, special. He has this special gift, something that allows him to not die by ordinary means".

"What d-d-do you m-mean by 'ordinary', she whimpered, finally looking at him. Otis caressed her cheek, running a thumb under eye wiping a tear away, "he cannot die from either human or vampire weapons. He is invincible, Nelly, but he can be injured".

"W-wh-why is Vlad different"? She leaned into Otis's palm just a bit more. "Now is not the time, once we have Vlad safe in our arms, then I'll tell you". Nelly only nodded, but Otis took his other palm cupping her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her, just the brush of the lips and pulled away. "Let's save, Vlad".

-+-

D'ablo didn't care what they did with body. It just as useless as a human. He held the heart tightly in his hands, squeezing it in small amounts as blood poured into a wine glass. He offered it to one of the guests, "enjoy m'lady".

His charm always got what he wanted, and now with this heart he'll rule with supreme. Everyone, had a sip of the boy's blood, it was tantalizing and invigorating. As long as they had it, these vampires essentially possessed the gifts of the Pravus.

Exposure to sunlight would no longer burn their skins. Stakes would be the thing of the past. Powers beyond anyone's imagination. The vampire race would be unbeatable. All others races would bow down to them and do their bidding. The werewolves would cower in fear, faeries shrivel up from their very presence, and witches would produce spells to satisfy a vampire's every need.

Humans. And humans would be their slaves for all of eternity.

"Most delicious, D'ablo". The woman's voice was throaty, and intoxicating. He merely smiled at her, letting his incisors out a bit, "take more" he offered. And she did holding her glass out as produced more blood. She tilted her head back, exposing her throat back. D'ablo eyed the woman milky throat, and leaned in when something tapped his shoulder.

"What now" he growled. He turned, both Bill and Tom asked, "what do you want us to do with the corpse"? D'ablo rolled his eyes, annoyed to be interrupted. And now, the young female was walking away. "I don't care", he said furiously. "Play with it, if you want. Throw it around. It is yours to do with as you please".

Bill and Tom looked at each other for moment, and bounded after their new toy. Satisfied, D'ablo turned back to his guest. "Now who want's seconds".

-+-

Bill thought of chewing at the boy's body, but that take too much work. Tom had a better suggestion. "How about we do this". He held a rope in his hand. "What are we going to do with that"?

"Simple", he bent towards Vlad's head, removing the gag and cloth. The boy's eyes stared at nothing; they held no light in them. His body was so still, and with that pale skin he looked dead. Blood dried not long after Bill and Tom dragged him here, but as they were discussing what to do with the body, something happened.

A squishing sound came from the boy's body. It stopped their conversation short, nearing the boy they peered closer. His chest was healing! Skin was coming together; even though he was heartless, and possibly brain dead his body still had a will of its own.

Bill reached out palm spread wide, _slap! _

"What are you doing"? Tom hissed, as slapped Bill's hand away, "I was going to touch it, I wondered what it feels like"? Tom rolled his eyes, "your so weird man".

They were silent, staring at the corpse before them. Skin was till coming together, as well as tissue and muscles. It was quite disgusting. Fear overtook them, this boy known as the Pravus was frightening. Even without his heart, the boy still held power that he couldn't control, such as this healing.

The rope was then tied tightly around Vlad's neck, "go throw it over that beam" Tom ordered, "He'll be our little piñata". Bill nodded vehemently delighted with the plan; taking the rope he flung it to the other side where Tom caught it swiftly. He pulled.

He pulled till the rope was tight and straight, then he yanked. Slowly, Vlad rose from the ground like a puppet till his feet dangled from the ground. Tom went to the far corners of the room, tightening the room around a lamp.

As Vlad's feet swayed, and his head lolled to his chest, both boy's stared at their work proudly.

"Nice team work" both boys slapped high fives. Then, Tom disappeared. His body went flying to the other side of the room. His head cracked against something, it sounded like a pumpkin breaking and he laid still. Bill raised an eyebrow, in confusion as his friend vanished right before his eyes. He followed Tom's trajectory, "what the-".

He turned just in time to receive a punch in the face. The feeling of his jaw crack did not feel good, but the feeling of his skull smacking against the wall was worse. His ears rang for moment, before he collapsed next to his friend.

-+-

First, Joss threw the knife at the rope that held Vlad. Nelly caught her nephew as he fell to the floor, cuddling his still form.

Otis was flexing his hand, that punch hurt but not by much. He gazed back at Nelly and Vlad, in their embrace. "Oh, Vlad, Vlad" she cooed as she rocked him. "I'm sorry, so sorry". She kissed his forehead, hugging him closer to her chest.

"Good job" Otis congratulated Henry. Otis took out Tom; it was Henry who threw the next punch. He heard something crack as that punch sailed straight for the mutts face, and it was just someone's skull. Henry was holding his hand close to side, "no problem, it was easy, Ow". He winced, as he moved his injured hand.

Probably broken.

Joss came over to stand next to cousin, "nice punch cuz". They grinned at each other before their somber gazes flashed back to Vlad's still body.

"Sorry to break this up, but we do have business to attend to" Vikas said from the doorway, looking left and right as the look out.

"Right" Otis agreed, "come Nelly, we're not done yet". Nelly reluctantly got off the floor, letting Otis carry the boy. Nelly just didn't have the strength. But Otis was glad to have his nephew in his arms again. His scent filled Otis's lungs, he loved it every part of his nephew. It felt good to have him back to where he belonged. But first, they needed to go after his heart. Place it back inside in his body, and hopefully let his Pravus powers do all the work…if not. Otis feared the worst; an eternal coma that Vlad would never wake up from.

As they exited the room, they passed several corridors. They had to find his heart and thus D'ablo. As they rounded the corner, they stopped short. Before them was D'ablo holding the beloved heart in his hands. "Looking for something".

Behind him were several guards that certainly outnumbered Otis's little group. "Give that back" Henry shouted. D'ablo gave him a glance, "humans should not speak, unless spoken too". With a flick of his finger, Henry flew backwards. His body skidding along the stone wall, slowly he stood. His body swayed slightly.

_So, Otis thought, he did acquire some of the Pravus's gifts. _

"Tell me, D'ablo" Otis licked his lips, and gripped Vlad tightly, "what have you've accomplished so far". A grim smile etched on D'ablo's face, sending dread throughout Otis. Otis knew in so little time, D'ablo did not accomplish much besides the making of an army in the ball room and the little stunt he just pulled. He felt Henry come up beside him.

Once more, D'ablo held the heart in his hands. "Oh so much Otis, just so much. Although, it would seem some things did not go as planned. They will have to be postponed for a rainy day due to my limited time".

"What lies are spewing now, D'ablo". Otis held his stance, clutching Vlad to his chest. Was the boy always this light?

D'ablo took a step forward, "let me show you". He squeezed Vlad's heart. Otis felt Vlad's body arch in his grasp, then his nephew's eyes flew open. His eyes were not of the one's he knew that his nephew had. His eyes were that of darkness and malice. Vlad curled his lip, somewhere between a smile and snarl. In the place where is fang's should be, were two little white points, sprouting from his gums; suddenly they grew into their natural length, revealing two new white, sharp fangs.

"Now, Vlad" D'ablo beckoned, "kill them".

And Vlad obeyed.

-+-

**Kay, what do you think? Tell me you like it :-)**

**You guys reviews are what motivate me to write, so bring them on!**


	13. Assessment

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews, I've never expected so many so enjoy my kiddies…**

**-+-**

The boy rolled out of his Uncle's arm, landing perfectly in front of D'ablo, He stood in front of him, almost protectively. Vlad's eyes were glaring, with a shade of purple. His lips curled into snarl revealing saliva dripping fangs. Hissing at his family, who were staring at him in pure horror. Their eyes wide and mouths dropping.

Then, he lunged, diving for his Uncle's throat first. The humans scattered giving Vlad leeway. The guards charged forth, unsheathing fangs and ready to take down any objectives in their way. Joss withdrew his stake first, tightening his grip around the wood. A vampire went to strike, but Joss ducked delivering a fatal to the devil right into the chest. Instantly, he fell backwards and died. Quickly, Joss removed the stake from its chest and went for his next victim.

Henry gulped when he saw the vampire screaming towards him, he breathed deeply through his nose. He was terrified he never been in actual fight before, at least not up against a vampire. He's been tackled by quarter-backs in football and he's put up a couple descent fights in wrestling. But he's never been in actual fight before, no one with this caliber of strength. However, using skills he acquired from Joss he was confident enough that he could hold his own in this fight. As the vampire entered Henry's range, he balled his fist. A knife popped out from under his sleeve, he extracted the knife, curling it tightly around his fingers. With the knife in hand, Henry swiped the vampire across it chest. It hissed in pain, backing up while Henry only edged closer, when it charged once more, Henry hand shot out.

His eyes were closed when heard the squishing of flesh being penetrated. He heard a faint thud and opened his eyes. His fingers gripped the hilt, and pulled it back out.

It fell.

And Henry watched as it's knees buckled, and collapsed on the stone floor. Blood pooled and filled the cracks between the rocks. Its eyes glazed over staring up at the ceiling, the light fading from its eyes. Henry stared at the dead creature for a long moment. His eyes got wide. He just killed another creature, with his bare hands. He looked at the knife that was now dripping of blood. Horror washed over him, and the knife clattered to the floor.

Falling to his knees, tears fell down his cheeks. He never killed before. And he never meant to. He only intended to save Vlad; he knew he had to but this…

A scream startled him; he looked over his shoulder to find a vampire heading straight for him. He had no time to gather another weapon. Even if he could, Henry didn't think he could do it. Then, the vampire disappeared and in it's place Vikas. Breathing hard, gazing across the room. Henry followed his eyes and saw the vampire with its back against the wall, head sagged against its chest. Vikas strode towards the boy, squeezing his shoulder. Henry slowly gathered himself off the floor. Then, he returned his attention back to Vlad and Otis, whose was still sucking on the man's neck. Otis balled his fist, striking the boy in the temple but he didn't let go. He punched the boy in the stomach, letting out _a _oof_, _but Vlad only seemed to squeeze tightly.

Once more, Otis tried to remove the boy from his throat by gripping his shoulders but a growl came from the back of Vlad's throat, he dug his fingers into his Uncle's neck. "Vlad" Henry cried, "don't this". His only reply was the sound of gnawing and groans on his the neck. "Vlad, dear" Nelly pleads, "please your killing him". Vlad stopped in mid-suck, his eyes fluttered opened for a moment. He was completely still. Otis took the moment to shove the boy away. His body hit the pavement as he fell backwards.

Vlad slowly stood and blinked. He looked at his Uncle whose neck was dripping red from two little around holes. His gaze darted to his hands, and he gasped. Some blood was smeared on his palms; he slowly raised his head locking his eyes with man before him. The situation felt similar to Vlad, and he dreaded it.

Around the bunch, most of vampire guards were either dead or unconscious. Both due to Vikas and Joss by making quick work of them.

Joss's stake was covered in blood, breathing hard. Vikas was looking calm, staring at D'ablo with hard eyes. Nelly was somewhere in the background, staying out of harm's away. Then, Henry locked eyes with his friend, Vlad.

His eyes were darting around in confusion, from Otis to D'ablo and back again. "You see, Otis" D'ablo held up the heart up, "I discovered something, upon reading Thomas's journal".

Otis watched D'ablo coolly, his hair was in disarray and sweat beaded off his forehead. His breathes were coming in quick, and looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "The Pravus's powers are centered at his very core". His voice was tender, "thus the heart, and with it you can control the Pravus himself".

Otis licked his lips, "I thought you wanted his powers, D'ablo not the body". A grim smile etched on D'ablo's face. His fangs protruding out slightly, "oh but I do, Otis. But doesn't this work out nicely. I can eliminate you by your own flesh and blood. Then, when I'm through with you, he can join you. He can join all of you". He chuckled, as if hiding some dark secret, "my problems will be solved. With you and this boy dead, "he indicated to Vlad, "There will be nothing standing in my way as ruler". A playful smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Unless, you desire to kill you nephew now. For that, I won't stand in your way".

"Not likely, D'ablo". Otis said through gritted teeth. He could never bring himself to ever harm Vlad in any way again. "Vlad" he opened his arms, pleading forgiveness. "Please" he begged".

D'ablo shook his head, "pity, this shall be amusing, then. Vlad, kill them". He stated simply, and Vlad lunged for Otis's throat once more. Otis made no effort to dodge the assault; he stared at his nephew with tender eyes. "Come back to us, Vlad". Otis's arms were open wide. "Don't do this, sweety". Nelly called from the sides, "please, Vlad forgive us". But her cries were useless, as Vlad only seemed determined to kill his loved ones.

When Henry stepped in Otis's path, his eyes matched Otis's; tender. But one thing differed; they were blood shot and tear streaked. Otis almost pushed Henry aside, for his own safety when Vlad came to a halt. He hissed through his teeth, his eyes darting from Otis to Henry. Then, he whirled and faced D'ablo giving him a questioning look. D'ablo only nodded, "kill them". He ordered once again. Vlad turned back to his friend, his eyes calculating something. "We're all sorry, Vlad". More tears spilled down his cheeks. Otis came beside Henry, "we never meant to…" his voice cracked. His eyes looking some place else,

"Do not listen to them, Vlad" D'ablo called from far away, "I've heard your screams, boy. Whether asleep or awake, you were screaming, cries of pain and solitude. They feared you, leaving them to my mercy. They abandoned you, for nothing. No, they must pay". Nelly started crying, giant tears streaking down her face. Then, she ran towards the boy she loved, wrapping her arms around him. Not caring whether she died by his hand. "Nelly"! Otis called her, but she ignored him. Vlad took a sudden step back, surprise on his face as the woman buried her face into his shorten hair. "I'm so sorry, Vlad. I love you and I'm so sorry".

Vlad looked back at D'ablo once more, raising an eyebrow. "Kill them", he repeated. Vlad looked down at the sobbing woman. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He locked gazes with D'ablo, then shook his head. "You dare disobey me"! His hand clenched around the boy's heart. Blood oozed from the heart and Vlad screamed in agony. Nelly let go of him. Vlad brought his pale hands to his chest, as a strange pain seemed to erupt from there. "Vlad"? Nelly called in confusion. His chest was heaving quickly. But the boy only continued to let out a scream of pure agony, his body was shaking almost into a spasm as he pain continued to erupt from his chest. "Vlad" Nelly called again, only to have Vlad push her away. The force sent her flying, straight into Otis's arms. She yelped in surprise. Otis carefully set her down.

Suddenly, Vlad's screams ceased his hands limping falling to his sides, he lifted his bowed head and revealed a grim smile. Some point fangs protruding from his upper lip. He was going to kill them.

"Vlad"! Everyone's head whirled at Joss. His voice loud. Then, he charged forward, although not with his stake but his fist. Colliding with the boy's face, his head snapped to the right hard. Slowly, Vlad brought his face forward, he hissed but Joss took a hold of his shirt collar bringing him closer. "What is wrong with you"? Vlad was silent, "so yeah, they left you, but the fact that they're here to save you sorry ass, doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that mean they love you Vlad" He said gently. Joss let go of his collar, letting Vlad fall to the floor. He took several cautious steps back, letting his words sink into the boy's head. Suddenly, Vlad gripped his head, falling to his knees. The boy didn't know what to do, it hurt. "Vlad, kill them", D'ablo repeated. But Vlad shook his head in refusal; the swirling chaos in his head was tearing him apart. "You dare disobey". He clutched the Pravus's heart tighter once more, causing a scream to erupt from the boy. His body fell sideways. "Vlad" ! Nelly cried. But Vlad was wrapping his arms around his skinny chest as he curled into a fetal position. Shriving and screaming uncontrollably.

D'ablo merely disregarded the withering boy, "I'll kill you myself, then". He released his hold on the boy's heart and soon, Vlad was still, resuming his corpse-like state. As D'ablo unsheathed his fangs, "I've already took several ounces of the boy's blood, you cannot hope to escape alive". Nelly stood strong next to Otis, who took a step forward. Joss withdrew another stake, tightening his grip while Henry locked gazes with fiend.

In one swift movement, D'ablo disappeared. He re-emerged in front of Otis, sinking his fangs into Otis's neck. Otis tried to pry him off, but this hold was strong. Just as Henry, Joss, and Nelly were about to intervene a force emerged off of D'ablo's body sending them flying. Their bodies, bounced off the walls knocking them unconscious. D'ablo pulled his fangs back, "ready to die"? He murmured into Otis's ear, gripped by the shoulders.

Otis merely smiled, "don't bet on it". From the darkness, Vikas emerged. Wrapping his strong arms around D'ablo waist, he pulled on the man while Otis delivered punch to the gut. D'ablo coughed, the heart slipping from his fingers. In a swift, movement Otis grabbed it. While Vikas dealt with the trashing D'ablo, Otis caressed the heart lovingly, he extracted a handkerchief from his pocket wrapping it snuggly.

Then, he charged. Assisting Vikas as he already sunk his fangs in the man's neck. "Enough"! D'ablo yelled, thrusting both men back. The force didn't knock them out, like it would a human. But it didn't leave a horrible bruise on their spines. Both Otis and Vikas stood their ground, calculating how to destroy this fiend.

_Do you have it? _Otis telepathed Vikas. In return he nodded; withdrawing tube that looked like it could be chap-stick. D'ablo stepped back, "where did you get that"? He whispered. Otis felt it the rush of power, already D'ablo was calling for reinforcements with is telepathic call.

Vikas only smiled in response, "I have pets", he murmured. D'ablo glared, "you are truly a master, mastering the animals that you animorph into". Vikas only nodded, as if it annoyed him. "Of course, while you were meddling with boy, I sent various pets in search of this". He held up of the Lucis, waving it in front of him.

"You won't make it out alive", D'ablo said darkly. "Really"? Already several vampires appeared from all sides, blocking all escape. "Yes" D'ablo replied.

"Take the boy, Otis" Otis whipped his head at Vikas, "What"? But Vikas wasn't looking at him, he was staring straight ahead. _Take the boy and go._

_What about you, _Otis replied.

_Not in this life, friend. _

Otis only gulped back a lump in his throat. Vlad was on the ground not far from him, he gathered the limp boy in his arms. He looked around him, getting Henry, Joss, and Nelly out of here would be a task. But he could manage; he knew the ins and outs of this place by now. He took a step back, another inch closer to the humans.

Then, everything erupted in a bright light, he squinted till his eyes shut as Vikas used the Lucis. _Go, _Otis knew he had no time to waste. Without looking back, he escaped from this dreaded place with others on his back.

-+-

**So sorry that this took so long, but I'm back. So enjoy ; ) As of now I'm working on the next chapter now, so expect it in a couple days.**

**Please review, and I promise to have the next chapter up by tonight **


	14. Abode

-+-

He was silent on the way home. Nelly resting in the passenger seat, while the boys in the back. All of their heads pillowed by a window, only Vlad's were pillowed on Henry's shoulder. The heart was place in the center compartment, sometimes Otis would reach out and touch it tenderly, then resume his end on the steering wheel.

While he drove he could not help think of the brave vampire who sacrificed himself for him. He read his mind, as Vikas ordered him to take the boy. But peering closer, he found that Vikas had other plans of his own. _It's time for the old to move on, and let the young in. _Otis merely stared at him wide eye, he planned on using the Lucis to it's fullest in the process destroying it and himself. And hopefully D'ablo and all of the council.

Thanks to Vikas, Otis was free. He could finally stop the running and teach all that Vlad needed to know. Stealing a glance in the rearview mirror, he saw one of the boys stir.

Henry.

He blinked his eyes open, lolling his eyes around till they landed on Vlad. He started, but then relaxed. His eyes tender, he pushed Vlad from his shoulder and placed him his lap. Otis resumed his eyes on the road. Even with boy home, there was still the matter of his heart. Somehow he was going to have to put it back inside the boy, he hoped it would simply go in, just as it came out.

There was also the manner of his Pravus's powers. Although, this time Otis would not abandon him. With patience, he was going stand by Vlad's side no matter the outcome. He tightens his grip on the steering, _this time he won't be alone._

The car was beginning to wake. Nelly groaned, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. She looked around for a moment appearing disoriented. Before she remembered why she was here. "Vlad"! Otis squeezed her hand, who nodded towards the back. Nelly peered from behind her, there was Vlad resting in Henry's lap. Henry returned a happy smile for her; she reached out stroking Vlad's short hair.

"Hey, where's the old bat". Joss yawned, noticing Vikas's absences. It was silent in the car for a moment, before Otis spoke. "He…he didn't make it".

Joss was frozen for moment before he relaxed his seat with a solemn gaze. "Oh, Otis" Nelly cooed, placing a hand on his arm. "It was the only way we could have escaped, without him…" his voice cracked. But Nelly didn't remove her hand, "thank you Otis" Nelly was thanking not just Otis.

-+-

Once they pulled into the drive away, Otis was quickly out of the car without even turning of the engine. Nelly sighed, turning it off for him. Both boys got out; Henry gently eased Vlad off of him. Reaching in, Otis carefully picked up the boy while Nelly held the heart close to her chest.

When Otis was at the door he said, "you boy's can go home now". Henry and Joss shook their heads, "not till we see Vlad open his eyes", Henry said. Otis sighed, he would have to 'brainwash' their guardians later then.

With a flick of the light, Nelly strode forward removing paper and food from the table. Vigilantly, Otis placed Vlad upon the cold slab Nelly handed him the heart. For a minute, Otis stared at his nephew. Whose face looked paler than usual. "Boys, I suggest you not watch".

At first the boy's refused, till Nelly agreed. "This is something you should not see". Joss stubbornly crossed his arms, while Henry balled his fists, "c'mon we've seen worse in the last couple of hours, what difference would this make".

"Fine, but stay out of the way", Otis snapped, Henry jumped at the sound of his harsh tone. Both boys nodded, scooting out of sight. Nelly went to fetch her nurse equipment. "Henry" Otis said more gently, "could you fetch Vlad a pair of flesh cloths". Henry nodded, bounding for Vlad's room.

Both Joss and Otis stared at Vlad in silence. He looked dead, a corpse. Veins were prominent on the boy's body, and his face was ashen slightly. The boy's lips were blue and his eyes appeared bruised. His face seemed paler due to his dark hair.

"Would if he doesn't wake up" Joss broke the silence first, getting straight to Otis's fears. "He'll wake up" Otis said between clench teeth.

Henry quickly returned along with Nelly. Henry went to stand back next to Joss, his fist clench tightly into Vlad's clothes. Placing, the medical equipment by Vlad's head, Nelly's hand fluttered over instruments choosing which one to use. Her hands shook, as they hovered over the large scalpel. "It's all right Nelly" Otis whispered. She met his eyes, "maybe we should take him a hospital". Nelly had doubts, whether her nurse skills would be enough or not. Otis shook his head, "I trust you". Nelly only continued to stare at him, he flashed her grin, "besides I'm sure a few vampires are not to please with me". She only nodded, knowing that Otis too was injured and could be easily captured it they ventured out again.

He placed a warm hand over Nelly's cold, clammy one. She curled her fingers around the instrument, Otis brought the medical tool over to Vlad's body. Hovering over his chest, slowly Nelly descended upon the boy's skin. After a moment, Otis's withdrew his hand from Nelly's. Gathering the boy's heart into his hand, Nelly sniffled and silent tears leaked out of her eyes for a moment but she work diligently.

Once the blade cut deep into the boy's skin, blood did not squirt. It was as if it all of it dried out of the boy. While Nelly worked on opening Vlad's chest, he noticed the scars that were embedded on the boy. There were so many. There was an ugly scar on either side of Vlad's torso, and he noticed his thumb was a mere stub now. An ugly color was around that stub. All over though, the boy was covered in scars. Hesitantly, he glided a finger over the one scar over his stomach that extended all the way down to his waist.

He pulled back, tears brimming. This was his fault. He should of never…he wanted to hold the boy in his arms. And feared that he would never open his eyes. What if it was by choice? What if they boy never wanted to open his eyes again, because of _him? _Otis believed Vlad would not hold a grudge, but the boy would always feel a slight betrayal from his Uncle that he couldn't forget. And that was worse. Knowing that he caused the boy so much suffering. D'ablo had said that he screamed while a sleep. Screams of pain, pains that Otis himself inflicted on the boy.

He reached out and placed his hand on the boy's head. He was so sorry.

"Otis" Nelly's voice was a bare whisper, "I'm ready". The boy's chest was open, revealing still organs and bone structures. Nelly took the heart from Otis's still hands, sliding it under the rib cage, placing it where the heart should be.

Something moved, catching Nelly's eye. At first she thought it was a trick on her eyes, when she realized she saw it again. Veins, arteries and other blood vessels instantly went to the heart wrapping and connecting to its proper place. Slowly, the heart beat _lub-dub…lub-dub. _Nelly gathered herself, quickly stitching Vlad's chest together. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Otis stiffen, tightening his fists. Henry gasped, while Joss only edged closer ever calm.

The faint sound of flesh coming together could be heard as she snipped the boy's chest together. Underneath this skin, the body was healing itself. They didn't need a hospital, not for Vlad. He was special, like Otis. With a clip of her scissors, Nelly finished her stitching.

As soon as she pulled away, skin crawled over her work burying it till the faint black could be seen.

They waited. They expected Vlad's eyes to open. But only the slight movement of the slow rising of his chest. He could be dead; the rise of his chest was slight. His breath barely audible, Nelly place two fingers to his neck. The pulse was very weak.

She gripped his hand, holding it tightly in hers. "We should place him in his bed" Otis said tenderly. Nelly only nodded, pursing her lips. Cautiously, Otis lifted Vlad off the table careful not to further injury him. He placed the boy in his room, closing the curtains and draping over the boy with his comforter. Henry followed; "umm" he looked around nervously not sure of what to do. "I'll take those" Otis whispered, his gaze never wavering from Vlad's still one.

Henry nodded, "you should go home now". Henry paused, as he placed the cloths on the foot of Vlad's bed. Otis made no move to take the clothes from him, "no Otis. Not till he wakes up. I'll stay the night". Otis only nodded; he didn't want to argue any further. He was far too tired for anymore fights tonight.

Otis slipped out of the room quietly, where Henry remained. In passing, Joss dashed by, joining Henry. Otis trusted him not to hurt his nephew. Henry was there. Otis's mind would pick up any thoughts of hostility anyway.

Nelly was gathering her things, placing back into her pack. Otis watched her till she turned around. Her tearful gaze softens when she met his eyes. He paced up to her, cupping her cheek. "You did well, Nelly". She blinked tears. "I should go the hospital; get a heart monitor, more blood bag and-". Otis brought a finger to her lips, silencing her. "You've done enough tonight" he whispered.

She nodded, though she didn't believe it. Otis eyes drifted towards Nelly's neck. Now, remembering that he's been drained, he was starving. Nelly noticed as well, "you can…" she didn't know how to phrase it. Otis smiled, "I wouldn't do that to you Nelly".

"I know, but I want you too". Otis nodded, dragging her to the sofa. "Then, just relax. I'll only take so much". Before, Otis leaned in Nelly placed a hand on his chest. "But first, tell me. What makes Vlad so special"?

Otis knew what she meant. She wanted to know Vlad's destiny. So be it, he nodded. His hunger would have to wait.

And so he told her.

-+-

Such horrible nightmares.

Filled with blood and death. All around Vlad were bodies of either his loved ones or of ones he knew. Meredith stood by his side, her arm draping around his shoulder.

He strode forward. The first body he did not recognize and did not care for. He knelt down, and began to suck from the neck. The blood trickled down his throat till it hit his belly. Awaking some monster that has been curled asleep down there. The monster rushed up the river of red, demanding more.

He knew he took enough. He was satisfied, but monster wanted more. More blood, more destruction, more death. So Vlad gave it what it wanted. Anything to stop its persisting demands. He moved onto the next body, drinking it until it was a shriveled up corpse.

Licking his lips, he looked around him. He knew he shouldn't feel so proud of this but he was. Some part of him was telling him that this was wrong. But he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the feeling of striking fear into the hearts of those around him because of what he was.

He felt like a God.

No one would harm again. No one would abandon him again. He had Meredith and a few followers. He didn't need anyone; he was quite content with the power flowing through his veins. He never felt so alive. Before, sentimental emotions got in the way of his true desires. Now that he was free, he was going to use this knew found power to get what he wanted.

He turned to his next victim, when he froze. It was little boy with black hair, the resemblance was striking. It looked like him. He looked at the boy at his feet, who was trembling in fear. The boy looked at him. "Don't kill me" the boy whispered.

"Don't kill me" he repeated. Vlad took a step backwards. He couldn't kill him, because he would be killing himself. Slowly, he was destroying what was left of his humanity.

-+-

Henry kept looking back at his friend, while he was playing video games with Joss. He was losing, even when Henry wasn't paying attention. Vlad has not stirred, his breathing has not changed. His were closed. Henry sighed; he feared he would never wake up. Joss put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. With one final glance, Henry continued playing till his eyes began to give out.

It was nearing three am, and both boys gathered blankets from the closet. They fell asleep on the bedroom floor.

It was nine o'clock, when Henry awoke. Light streaming in the window, from the morning sun. He bolted up, expecting Vlad's eyes to open, but they were still close. However, Vlad was wearing fresh clothes. At first, Henry thought he got dressed and then went back to sleep. Then he remembered that Nelly or Otis could have changed him, so that he was little more comfortable.

Joss wasn't beside him either. He tossed the cover over him, and slipped downstairs. Already Nelly was cooking breakfast. Joss ate a cinnamon roll, while Otis cupped a mug of O positive. He looked tired, but his cheeks were flushed. Nelly offered him a plate, without a word. "Thanks, Nelly". Henry dug into his food.

A heavy silence hung in the air. No one knew what to say. "I'm going to the hospital today", Nelly said in a monotone voice, Otis nodded knowing that she going after blood bags. The conversation last night had shocked her. She tried to appear so unafraid, but she was more than ever now. But she promised she would not leave Vlad's side no matter what he becomes.

She was trying, but she was not succeeding. "What for"? Henry asked, stuffing his face with another roll. Nelly shrugged in response, "thought I would pick up some blood bags, maybe something else to help with Vlad's condition". Henry nodded, taking a swig of Orange Juice.

"How long do you think till he wakes up" Joss raised an eyebrow at Otis, who was staring at his mug intently. "It should not be long, but I fear he will not want to wake".

Henry stopped in mid-chew, "what do you mean"? Otis brushed his hair back, "after all I've done, would he really want to wake up to this"?

The room has gone quiet. "We're all to blame" Joss said crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him, surprised that he put himself in that category. He looked away embarrassed.

Otis nodded, "Yes, but even still, I wouldn't blame him". Henry sighed wishing he could just shake his friend awake, and offer every apology he could muster. But Otis was right; it wouldn't be that easy to ask for Vlad's forgiveness. Not after what he's been through.

Henry stood up, taking his plate to the sink. When he turned around, the plate slipped from his hands clattering to the floor. Everyone's head snapped up at the noise. When they saw the reason for Henry's mess, he was frozen to the floor with his eyes wide open.

In the doorway to the kitchen was Vlad. He blinked once, as he stood there impassively.

**-+-**

**Oooh cliffy please review and I post ASAP!!!**


	15. Avert

**Gasp, thank you, thank you for all those who review. I was on a vacation last week and when I got back my internet was down, so here I'm back again. Enjoy, my fans.**

**Tenth Grade Bleeds is out by the way, sunk my fangs into it once I opened it. What can I say, I was sucked into it. Now the story is far from my version, man I was way off. Anyway, pick it up its great…okay the plot was so-so.**

**Okay shutting up…onward for the story. Woo!**

-+-

His family could only stare at him as he stared back. He blinked once, then his gaze darted towards the fridge. As of now, he was dreadfully thirsty. Desperately famished, longing to his let his brand-new, spanking, aching fangs out and sink them into a blood bag, letting the juices flow down his throat. If he didn't get one soon, he feared he would feed on his family.

"Vla-", Nelly began reaching for him, arms open. But Vlad ducked her outreaching arms, and darted towards the fridge. Inside, were only two blood bags left. They would have to do, for now. With the freezer door open, it blocked the stares coming from his family. He held it open just a little bit longer than necessary. However, his hunger could not be ignored.

Quickly, he took the blood, dashing for the stairs. He had one foot on the bottom step when he felt two arms embrace him from behind. Nelly nuzzled her nose into his shorten hair, "forgive me, Vlad". She whimpered.

Vlad was frozen in place, his arms limp at his sided. Her blood was teasing his nose and playing with his fangs. Nelly spun Vlad around, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I'm so sorry, Vlad. I didn't know". Like that made any difference. Once more, his Aunt embraced him tightly while Vlad let her. His face blank and his arms still limp. He feared he could reach out and hold her in place while he let his fangs sink into her throat instead of returning the embrace. He eased her off, by gently pushing on her shoulder. He cleared his throat, "its fine". His throat was raw, and he spoke as if he words were dancing on sandpaper. With a sheepish smile, he bounded for his room.

Leaving a stunned family staring after him.

-+-

Nelly didn't cry she expected as much instead she faced the males that were behind her. "I'm going to the hospital", her voice dead, as she stared after her boy. "Call me if anything…changes". Otis knew all too well what Nelly meant; if Vlad was back. But Otis knew that it would not be that easy.

As Nelly departed, Otis looked up at the stairs. He made a move to get up, when he saw Henry dart up the stairs. He grabbed the collar of Henry's shirt, "leave him be, Henry".

"But-" Otis shook his head. While Henry kept pulling, his eyes were beginning to brim. Vlad did not even acknowledge his best friend. His gaze never wavered, fixed on some spot behind his Uncle's head. Henry felt like his friendship was finally lost. After all their hard work of getting him back. Nothing has changed.

"C'mon, Henry. School?". Joss eased himself off the wall, letting his arms dangle at his sides. After a moment, Henry pursed his lips. His gaze flickering towards the stairs and back to Otis's gaze. He sighed defeated, following Joss out the front door.

Otis sat alone, never moving from his spot upon the chair. He's gaze drifted to the mess upon the floor. Brushing his hair away from his face, he kneeled on one knee bending down to pick up the broken pieces.

Then, they came. Tears dripped down his cheeks, with each broken piece he held. Feeling as if he was holding the broken pieces of his relationship with his nephew. Or were they the broken pieces of the boy himself? The boy Otis had no doubt in his mind, was the one that broke him.

He scooped the remaining fragments into the trash. With a final look, he wondered if this was where the situation was heading.

Into a wasted effort and only ending up in fine broken pieces, to be never mended again.

-+-

Vlad sighed as he drank the remaining drops from his blood bags. His eyes drifted to his alarm clock. He could go to school if he wanted, but he didn't feel up to it. But he knew Otis was in the house. There bond was tight and straight, he could sense his Uncle from miles.

He was sure his Uncle wouldn't force him to go, but Vlad couldn't remain in this room forever. In truth, Vlad was too shameful to face his family. He, the Great Pravus, was supposed to be invisible and he had gotten his family in a predicament that could have killed them all. But most of all, Vlad's desire for blood and death was overpowering his mind.

With his body cushioned by the soft mattress underneath him, he let his body sink into it relieving his sore muscles and horrible aching body. It could have gone better; Vlad did not intend to simply brush off his family members like. But they had to understand. He was thirsty, beyond anything of starvation.

However, as Vlad stared up at the ceiling he wondered if that were true. Did he really ignore family because of his thirst, or because he didn't want anything to do with him? The way they easily forgotten him, abandoning him with his problems, as if he wasn't important, how could he forget such a terrible stab of pain straight to his heart. A pain that far surpassed having his heart ripped from his chest.

A soft knock hit his door, startling him from his train of thought. "Vlad", none other than Otis's voice sliced through the tension. His voice was somewhat cautious then before like he was trying to be careful. Without waiting for a reply, Otis stepped through. Their gazes locking for minute, before Otis came and sat on the edge of Vlad's bed.

Merely lying there, Vlad watched his Uncle as tried to conjure up a sentence to say to him. Otis licked his lips, "Vladimir". Vlad held up hand, "its fine, it's…fine". Otis watched his nephew, noticing the way he repeated the same words to Nelly just moments ago. "No, it's not. I owe you so much more than a feeble apology, Vladimir, I-".

Without letting his Uncle finished, Vlad eased off the bed. Swinging his legs over the edge, he stood swaying slightly. Otis reached out to steady him, when Vlad flinched. Otis let his hand drop; he looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "Really, Otis it's fine. No apology needed". Then, he smiled, a smile that was clearly forced. Vlad couldn't take a second longer his stomach grumbling in eagerness for blood.

"I have to go to school, I've missed too much". Already Vlad was digging through his closet, locating his bag and books. "Vlad, I don't think you shoul-".

"NO!" Vlad blurted out, Otis expression was astonishment, both eyes wide. Then Vlad soften his gaze, smiling. "I mean, Uncle Otis, I can't fall behind, look we'll talk later". He had one hand on the doorknob when Otis' hand descended on his shoulder. "Vlad"? Otis held the young boy's gaze, "I forbid you". Vlad narrowed his eyes at his Uncle's. He was forbidding him? He can't make him do anything, he's the Pravus. He roughly shrugged the hand off his shoulder, "you forbid me"? Vlad raised a mocking eyebrow, followed by a chuckle.

"Yes", Otis bowed his head, "after what you've been through, I think-". Vlad snorted. "Look, just…I'm fine OKAY! Now, get away"! Something emanated from his body, a force that sent Otis flying across the room. Vlad couldn't take another minute; his fangs were already sinking into his bottom lip, drawing blood. If he didn't get out into the fresh air soon, his fangs would soon be in his Uncle's throat.

Otis cautiously stood, using the bed frame as support. A stun look upon his features, looking over the boy wondering what has gotten into him. Then, Otis remember that it is was his fault that his nephew was in this predicament, if he just stood by him none of this would be happening.

Vlad took a step back, afraid of what he had done. He brought two shaking hands out in front of him. His voice cracking, "Otis? What am I"?

Otis took a step forward, trying to reach out to the boy offering him comfort. But before he could, Vlad's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry" Vlad offered his Uncle an apologetic glance before descending outside into the fresh air.

-+-

Otis sighed running a hand through his hair. For now he would have to trust the boy not to get into any mischief while away at school or wherever he was really going. Later he would probe the boy's mine and find his whereabouts and condition. He sat on the bed, his gaze drifting to the bed side table. There a picture sat, with the images of Vladimir and his parents.

He picked it up, running his thumb over Vlad's young and innocent features. While the boy slept he tapped into the boys mind. Horrific images flooded Otis's brain as he watched Vlad's suffering, tortures, and pains. It tore Otis's heart apart. The boy he so loved, was so broken. Now Otis felt like the boy's entire family was crumbling around him.

He should have been more understanding towards the boy. More patient. He was after all a half vampire half human boy. Things would differ from a vampire such as him. But Otis was too hard, nor tolerant. He desperately wanted the boy in full control of not only his blood-lust, but for the lust for power. He never considered how hard it must have been on the boy with such a big responsibility on his shoulders.

Vlad had to endure both worlds, both human and vampire. It was hard living one, how could he expect the boy to live in both. Tears threatened to flow over his cheeks, and Otis let them. Falling till they splattered onto photo in his hands, he skimmed on finger over the boy's features.

His conversation with boy could have gone better. But Vlad simply diverted the whole thing. Otis noticed the way Vlad looked him; a look that said _how could you? How could you leave me?_

Yes, how could he? The boy was purposely trying to ignore him, to avoid him as much as possible. He feared he would never get the boy he so loved back, and he was the person that doomed both the human race and his fellow vampires.

-+-

The air hit Vlad's nose hard. It felt great. His house was a massacre waiting to happen. A minute longer and his nightmare would have come true. His uncle would be dead, because he couldn't control for what he was.

He didn't know where to go. School? That would be mistake, only fueling the monster in him further. With the backpack over shoulders, he found it light despite that all of his books were placed inside.

After awhile, guilt struck him. He hadn't meant to lash out his Uncle like that, but he had to understand. The thirst could not be ignored. He never behaved in such away to anyone, and only thing that brought it was his thirst. He wretched at thought, is that what would happen if his thirst only continued to worse? He would drive away his family members not by his blood lust, but by his cruelty.

Vlad walked aimlessly down the side-walk letting his feet take him anywhere they wanted. As long as it was far away from blood, blood seemed to be the only thing on Vlad's mind these days.

And he wanted more. Not just the blood bags, but the neck that held the sweet juices inside. He would look into the poor victims eyes, hypnotizing them to relax, as they sunk into unconsciousness. Then, he would lean in, gripping the limp body in his arms, and let his fangs graze along the delicate barrier between his sweet wine. Easily, his fangs would sink in gliding through effortlessly and he would suck letting the juices sink down his throat till he was satisfied.

He could hear the monster inside roar with glee at the Vlad's train of thought. Vlad shook his head, ridding himself of the notion. Where did that come from? He could never do such thing? Never drink from the source. And never kill.

Never.

Without realizing it he heard a cacophony of voice around him. When he looked up he realized he was in Bathory High. The final bell has yet to ring, and students were bustling around him like a mad horde of bees. But the voices aren't what he was hearing, the beat of each of their hearts pounded loudly into Vlad's ears. He tried to block it out, but the beats only continued to get louder.

He darted for the exit when Mr. Sngelvone stood in his way, arms crossed. At the time the bell rang, "best get to class, Vladimir".

NO! The thought screamed into Vlad's thoughts he could not bear the beat of their hearts another minute. But he couldn't reveal his secret by simply pushing the principal aside with his Pravus's powers, and he couldn't risk getting into more trouble. He's hurt Nelly enough. He's hurt everyone enough.

Sighing, he swallowed the hunger in throat. And he was off to class.

-+-


	16. Asperity

**Not many reviews, me sad…but the story will go on!!!!**

**-+-**

"Now class…" the teacher began, but Vlad could care less to what anyone had to say to him. Several asked where he has been for the last few days. He shot them a cold glare, causing them to back away. Only moments ago, he spotted Henry who waved at him. Vlad scowled, causing Henry's had to drop his arm hesitantly, hurt clear on his features. But Vlad didn't care. Henry was the last thing on his mind.

No. Red, dripping liquid swam through his brain. Just the thought of it down his throat and all over his chin, made his fangs elongated and sink into his bottom lip. He lapped it up, even his own blood made him shiver with desire. A girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. Immediately, Vlad's gaze drifted towards the girl's milky neck. Despite the view from the back, it looked delicious, Vlad's fangs sunk deeper into his gums. How easily it would be to drag the girl out of class, he would look into the glassy orbs, and the girl would follow him wherever he willed her.

Together they would find a secluded place, he would brush her hair off her neck, and bite deep awaiting for her last breathe to leave her lips, as she-

"VLAD"! The teacher barked at the day-dreaming boy. His head snapped up, "the answer"?

"Hemoglobin", he answered, the teachers thoughts practically yelled at Vlad. He read her like an open book, "correct" the teacher continued reading on the cardiovascular system from the text. Once more, Vlad's eyes drifted to the girl with the perfect milky white throat, which he would steal after class as soon as the bell rang.

He couldn't wait.

-+-

The bell took too long to ring for Vlad's taste, and when it did the girl left in such a hurry that Vlad wondered if she knew what he was thinking.

_Snap_

A bright flash stunned him for a moment, as Eddie Poe took a snap-shot of him. "Hey Vlad", Eddie waved his new camera in front of his eyes, "where ya been"? Eddie took another photo.

"None of your business", in an instant, Vlad grabbed the front of Eddie's shirt slamming him into the locker. "Vl-Vl- Vlad, what are doing"? Vlad only grinned, "Stay away from me Eddie". On lookers stared after the two boys as they walked by, some paused to watch. "Or I'll show you what I really can do". Vlad flashed him his fangs before dropping Eddie to the floor.

Eddie scrambled up, running as fast as he could from the monster. Vlad mentally cursed himself, no not for revealing his secret but a perfect meal just ran off. A hand descended on his shoulders, "hey man".

Vlad hissed, whirling around. Henry raised an eyebrow, "what's up"? His expression was cautious yet positive. Vlad shrugged the boy off, "go away, _human_". Just like that Henry backed away hurt, "but Vlad-".

"What", he hissed. Henry looked from his shoes from the walls around him, "I'm jus, just so sorry, Vlad. It was wrong to blow you off like that, I'm so-".

"Save it", Vlad's eyes changed to that purple color once again. "Just stay away, got it". His face inches from Henry's, he could smell the blood pulsing beneath the boy's throat. Vlad licked his lips, and sighed. The scent washed over him, and he breathed deeply. A finger was placed where Henry's pulse beat erotically, the finger was stroking in little circles. "hmm". He sighed.

All too soon the delicious meal was taken from him, Joss yanked Henry's shirt collar pulling him away from the hungry vampire. "You", Vlad spat, his eyes narrowing. Joss looked from a malevolence Vlad to a frighten Henry, "get out of here", Joss whispered.

"I don't take orders, especially from _you_". Vlad turned away, with meals all around him he would find a suitable and more willing snack to sink his fangs in.

In any case, it was lunch time anyway.

-+-

He skipped lunch and went straight for any loners. No such luck, teachers were either too busy eating their own lunch to notice Vlad and other students merely ignored him. Just like they all ignore him. A whimper made him pause in his tracks.

A scrawny kid was getting beat too a pulp, he remembered him as Sprat. From the nights he spent above Bathory High, below were the goth kids lounging around. Didn't he have any other friends that were goth as well, he recalled that he did. What were their names?

Another punch to the gut brought Vlad back to earth. Instantly Vlad got an idea, a grim smirk spreading across his lips. "Hey" Vlad grabbed the guys arm before he could deliver another punch to Sprat. The boy shrugged him off, "let us handle it, we'll get you later". They were just as bad and Bill and Tom. Fury ran through Vlad's veins, he shoved the boys away from the whimpering child below. The shove did more than Vlad expected, the force knocking them all the way down the hallway.

_Snap_

Next, Vlad was going to kill Eddie. He heard the geek giggle from the opposite end of the hall way then disappear. "You okay"? Vlad asked, using his gentle tone. Sprat wiped the wetness from his eyes, "yeah, thanks". Vlad only shrugged, "no problem, Sprat", as V lad began walking away, the boy called out to him.

"Wait. How do you know my name"? With Vlad looking over his shoulder, he offered the boy a grin. When he wasn't looking he ran into a hard body. His nose told him it was , _damn it. _He was holding a squirming Eddie by the shirt collar.

"You're supposed to be in the lunch room, Vladimir", the man's nose wrinkle in disgust when he saw the state Sprat was in. Bruises and blood dripping from his noise, "not beating up helpless children".

"I wasn't" Vlad pleaded, held up a hand, "detention, all of you".

Vlad, Sprat, and Eddie trudged slowly to his office. Neither of them said a word as they sat down. Things weren't going as planned; after he saved the boy he was going to drag him away. Into a dark, secluded place, tell him a lie to get him to follow then he would bite.

As the day wore one Vlad's hunger could not be deny. With Mr. Rat Face glaring at them, it was hard to do anything else. All of their blood was teasing his noise. Their heart beats thumping away in sync. He gripped the desk, his hands leaving indents. The ever aching jaw was sinking deeper into his gum; he sucked on that blood for awhile till he was set free.

A woman came in, his nose flare. Apparently, Mr. Rat Face, had to leave, "Don't. Do. Anything", he gritted each word. As he left, the boys let out a sigh of relief. However, Vlad tried to turn his direction away from the boys. "Hey Sprat" Eddie whispered, Sprat raised an eyebrow at the loser.

"You know what he is"? Sprat shook his head, "a vampire". There was silence, and Vlad felt his ears buzzing. Then, Sprat chuckled, his little body shaking in his chair. "Yeah, right", and he rolled his eyes.

Eddie scowled, "no really, I mean look how pale he is, and he brings his own lunch to school". Sprat only roared with more laughter, "Dude, I'm paler than him. Does that make me a vampire too"? Once more, he laughed

"I have pictures to prove it". Eddie searched through his backpack, "see"? Sprat looked at them, "there's no way to tell who it is", Sprat contradicted.

"Yeah? It's Vlad". Eddied tried convincing the goth boy.

Vlad was watching the scene before him, Eddie unaware of being stared at. Fear took upon his face; Eddie quickly put the evidence away. Then, Vlad smiled. "You know what, Sprat? Eddie's right".

"I' am?" Eddie's voice shook.

"Yessss", Vlad stood striding over to the shaking boy who was trying to back away as much as possible. "Very much so, I'm a vampire, Eddie. And I'm very thirsty".

"Really, you are"? Sprat said with excitement. Already Vlad's fangs were elongating peaking out from under his lip. "Ooh can I watch"? Sprat said with enthusiasm.

As Vlad leaned closer, he cupped Eddie's head the boy tried squirming from Vlad's grasp but when he held his gaze. He froze, spell bounded. His fangs barely grazed the skin, when Henry came busting in.

"Vlad, Vlad. No let him go"! Henry pulled Vlad off of Eddie. Vlad blinked bringing him back, his eyes got big. Both Eddie and Sprat stared at him wide eyed. Mentally, Vlad sent them a direct thought, _forget._

They slumped against their desks, a zombie look in their eyes. Henry pulled Vlad from the room, "what is wrong with you"?

"I'm so thirsty". Vlad complained, and he noticed the blood pumping through Henry's throat it was giving him a headache. He put his hands over his head and dropped to his knees. "Vlad" Henry's voice was gentle, "I'll take you home".

Vlad didn't understand what was wrong with this human. Hadn't he told him to go away? He didn't want anything to with human, just as the human didn't want anything do with him.

As Henry put an arm around his neck, Vlad got out a feeble, "why?". Once they were out into the school's parking lot, Henry smiled, "cause I'm your friend".

Joss was their waiting for them, keys in hand. With Joss in the driver seat, Henry got in back with Vlad, still holding his head. He was being pulled from within, one side was telling him to feed as much as possible and another part was telling him to wait, just a little bit longer.

His heart hurt worst of all; it ached to reach out and to be with his loved ones once more.

-+-

They pulled into a secluded area, the edges of a thick forest. "Where are we"? Henry asked Joss. Without replying, Joss got out, his hands in his pocket. Once Henry dragged Vlad out the two humans looked from one other till their gaze dropped to Vlad. Henry's gaze soften, he could see the damage done to his friend.

His skin tight around his face and around his eyes was dark rings. His body deathly thin, that he could see the structure of his skeleton. He looked sick; no wonder why he was so thirsty. Henry sighed, knelt down and removed Vlad's hands from his head. Vlad looked up at him strangely, _what is he doing? _ Henry guided Vlad's hand to his neck, "here"? Henry was unsure of this; he hoped he wouldn't take too much.

"Not too much", Henry added as Vlad began stroking his pulse at his throat. It seemed he wasn't listening. Joss came around and put Vlad in a choke-hold, "Not. Too. Much". Vlad glared at the slayer, and then nodded. He leaned forward, his breath shaking Henry's hair, and bit. Drinking deeply, the warm crimson falling down into his stomach till the monster opened up his eyes.

It roared with glee, while Vlad shifted, biting deeper till he was satisfied. He bit down again, not satisfied with amounts he was getting. Soon large swallows came as he sucked them down greedily. He could hear Henry's heart beating fast, and he loved the sound. It was the peak of this blissfulness. The boy let out a groan going limp in his grip.

"Vlad"? Joss put a hand on his shoulder, "Vlad? Vlad! Stop, your killing him"! Vlad only took more, what did it matter if he was killing he. Already he was killer, so why not do it thoroughly? He took more, the heart slowing to a dull thump in the boy's chest.

He was almost finished, when he felt the monster dive for more swimming and bathing in it. Something flashed in front of Vlad.

Memories.

Memories involving this boy, playing video games, fighting D'ablo, but a memory stuck. Once that was hazy. He stood in front of him, even though he knew his life might end. He stood before him with open arms, unafraid and caring. Caring for him?

_Henry?_

His heart beat painfully in his chest. The monster cried and pleaded to ignore his heart, but Vlad's head whipped up. His fangs whipped out of Henry's neck. Henry dropped like dead weight; Vlad took a step back clutching his agonizing heart.

He looked down at his limp and cold friend, with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"No, no" he whispered, taking Henry's form into his arms. Blood dripped down the throat, where his fang's sunk into him. His face looked so pale, his lips turning a dark shade of red.

"You killed him," Joss whispered. Vlad shook his trying his best to deny it, he saw Joss whip out something, a knife? With speed, incomparable to humans Vlad dashed through the forest. Running far away, so he could never hurt anyone again. _I' am a monster, I' am, I' am! _Tears flew from his cheeks, splattering to the forest ground.

_Slam_

He ran into a rock hard body, knocking him backwards. He shook his head. Gathering himself, he looked up and froze.

"Vikas"? He words barely audible. Vikas sighed, despite the mess he was in, he knelt down before the poor boy. "Oh, Mahlyenki Dyavol. What has happened to you"?

Vlad couldn't answer, because he didn't know himself

-+-

**Please Review, I need them like Vlad need's blood. So please review and thank you to those who do ; )**


	17. Apologize

***Screams with delight*, thank you guys for the reviews despite how there are. **

**-+-**

"Vlad, don't you know that running never solves anything", Vikas tilted the boy's head up with two fingers. Vlad scrambled away, shaking his head. "Don't give me that bull crap". He wiped his chin, as the remaining drops of blood fell down his jaw. "Nothing, I do solves anything. It just gets worse", he was close to tears.

Vikas stepped forward, embracing the boy. He tried to squirm away, he didn't want any comfort. He didn't need anything, anyone anymore. "You just prove my point, Mahlyenki Dyavol", Vikas whispered into his ear. Vlad stopped struggling, becoming limp. Vikas held the boy tighter. "You have done nothing to control yourself, yet you are surrounded by people who are willing to help you. If you let them".

Vlad nodded into Vikas shoulder, "now come" taking his hand. "Let's go find your friend". Obediently, like a child Vlad followed.

-+-

Henry was still out cold. Joss had him turned over, on his back. His head near Henry's nose, two fingers against his wrist. When he spotted the two vampires approach, he assumed a fighting position. Protecting Henry from these fiends, he gripped a knife in one hand.

"Step aside slayer", Vikas waved him off. Joss didn't move, his eyes narrowed, "how is that your alive"? Vikas merely laughed, edging closer. "It takes more than that to kill an old one such as I". Joss's gazed flicker to the dark shadow behind him, "What's that monster doing here"? Vlad flinched.

"Apologizing, and making up for what he's done". He said quietly. "Now, move if we wish for the boy to live". After a hesitant moment, Joss complied. Taking his position next Henry on the opposite side, Joss watched the vampire with calculating eyes. Vikas pressed two fingers to the boy's throat, he sighed a second later. "He'll live, but he needs blood, fast". Carefully, Joss went to gather his cousin limp form when Vlad stepped forward.

"I'll do it". He held his arms out. "How can I trust you? How can trust that you are in control"? He jerked Henry away from Vlad's reaching hands.

The teen vampire only smiled, "I lost my appetite". Joss raked his eyes up and down Vlad's body. He looked like a defeated solider with his shoulders slump and head bowed. "Please" Vlad begged, "please let me do this". It was like he needed to prove that he was still in control, still the same friend the Joss knew before he became…this monster.

While distracted, Vlad stepped forward taking Henry without anyone's consent, "hey" Joss glared. But Vlad ignored him, looking down at his best friend, since he was eight years old.

"Let's go".

-+-

He was in the back seat, with Henry in his lap. He didn't remember that not long ago it was the other way around. With Vlad in his lap, he was deeply sorry.

Henry shivered slightly, flopping his head uselessly to the side. His face was getting paler by the minute, his breathing labor. Vlad could hear his heart beat weakly in his chest, even with his vampire hearing it he could barely make out its sound. For once, it brought no pleasure to Vlad. If he could, Vlad would become his drudge instead slaving for him till he died. He met Vikas's eyes in the rear-view mirror. _Hurry, _he sent the telepathic thought.

"We're here anyway". Vikas pulled right up to the door, dropping the boys off. "I'll take him", Joss ripped Henry from Vlad's grasp, tossing the boy over his shoulder. "Stop, you're hurting him", Vlad cried as he got out. Henry made a moan. Joss shot him look, "you're the reason why he's in this mess".

Vlad shut up, following Joss inside in the shadows of his footsteps. Vlad almost ran into the receptionist counter. "Is Nelly here"? His chest heaving, praying that she was. "Vlad"? Nelly's head poked around the wall, "what is it"? Her voice was cautious; her eyes were red from crying.

A pang shot through Vlad's chest, he ran to her. "Oh, Nelly". Nelly jumped as he buried his head into her stomach. Then, she brought her arms around the boy, "Vlad, Vlad. It's okay" she chuckled with relief. But Vlad was shaking his head, "no, it not okay. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please you have to help". Nelly only smiled, "of course, Vlad I'll help you with anything".

Joss step forward, "oh my" Nelly gasped. "Can we get a stretcher"? Nelly called. A stretcher burst through the doors, doctors and nurses removed Henry from Joss's shoulder, reeling him away. "Wait-", Vlad went for Henry but Nelly stopped him. "Let them take care of it".

"But, I, I bit him". Vlad watched for Nelly's reaction. First, she froze then her eyes got wide. She removed her hand from Vlad's shoulder. Slowly, she smiled, "little bit hungry aren't ya". She patted his head, "let me go get the _right _medical team, then". She left Vlad standing there, in a lonely waiting room. By _right_, Nelly meant vampire nurses or doctors. Slowly, Vlad went to sit across from Joss.

Vikas stepped through door, looking from one boy to the next. He sighed; eyeing a phone he called Otis.

"Otis"? Vlad's head snapped up, eye wide. Vikas only nodded at the boy, "that's right I'm alive".

"Details later". He paused, "its Vlad". He pulled the phone away from his ear; Vlad could make out his Uncle's panicking.

"Just come to the hospital". He hung up. He went and sat next to Vlad, "how are you doing"? He patted Vlad's leg.

"If he dies", Vlad hiccupped, "I won't be able to live with myself". Vikas sighed, "Tell me Vlad, what has been going on"? Taking a deep breath, Vlad looked up at Vikas, "I don't know. All of sudden, I'm thirsty like all the time, like I can't get enough. I want more, and I don't care what happens to the person. But I don't want to kill".

_Or do I?_

He went back at sulking, staring at his shoes that still had the hole near his toe. Fingers threaded their way through Vlad's hair that seemed to have grown again. Despite the short time he's been home, hair was already covering his forehead.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol, I think-".

Otis burst through the doors; his gaze went first to Vikas, then to Vlad. He sighed with relief, "Otis, I can explain-". Vlad stood as soon as his Uncle stepped through the door, but was cut off as Otis picked the boy up, hugging him tightly. He sat in the chair that was Vlad's, he could feel Vlad's body shaking against him. He was mumbling something, Otis slightly pulled away so he could look at the boy.

He was crying, sobbing like an infant. "I'm sorry", he whispered. Again, Otis embraced him, "I'm the one's that sorry, Vladimir. I'm not there for you, not enough. This is my fault". He buried his nose into Vlad's neck, taking in his scent.

"B-bbb-but, Henry. I killed him", Vlad hiccupped, and he could feel Otis shaking his head against him. "No, as of now blood is returning into his system". Vlad knew that Otis could easily tap into the minds of anyone here, thus revealing Henry's condition.

"I'm so sorry, Otis". He let out a trembling breathe, "I couldn't control myself, I don't know why. I just couldn't". Otis was rubbing small circles along his back. "It's not your fault Vlad, all young vampires struggle with blood lust. It takes time to get it fully under control".

"Otis is right, Mahlyenki Dyavol. All vampires that are changed struggle to control themselves. It's like this for all newly made vampires, once they take their first taste their left desiring more".

"Then, what do I do"? Otis and Vikas exchanged a glance, Otis cleared his throat, "first, you don't attack an innocent again".

Vlad nodded, "second, we get you a donor, someone willing to give blood". Again, Vlad nodded, he rested his head against Otis's shoulder as if the conversation wore him out, not caring that there was an audience.

"Don't worry, Vlad. It'll be okay". Vlad drifted off to sleep. Vikas's low murmuring voice put him to sleep, as he told the story how he survived the council.

-+-

"Wake up, Vladimir. Henry is awake". Vlad bolted right up, almost falling out the couch. Someone must of put him there, the blanket fell from his shoulders. Otis smiled at the boy, holding his hand out. Vlad took it, as they made their way to Henry's room.

Instantly, Vlad let go running forward to an upright Henry. An IV in one arm, a needle connecting to tube that led to a blood bag. Vlad didn't even caste a glance towards it. "Henry", Vlad sighed. For moment, Henry didn't look at him; slowly he brought his head up. "Vlad, what's up"? He offered the vampire a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. I never, it was an accident. So sorry". Henry playfully punched Vlad in the shoulder, "relax Vlad, I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose. Just be careful, next time".

"Next time"? Vlad tilted his head to the side, "I'm not taking any more blood from you Henry I promise". Henry shook his head, "Dude, you can't stop drinking blood. You need it, just like any other humans need food. You can't starve yourself. Besides, what else are drudges for"? Again, he nudged Vlad's shoulder.

Otis stepped forward, "Vlad. Henry has offered to be your donor". His nephew stared up at him like he was crazy, but Otis-"? Otis held up hand, "would you rather bite an innocent"? Vlad shook his head.

"We get to hang out together again", Henry encouraged him. "Yeah", Vlad whispered, "but what about before, you didn't want to be my drudge, my friend". Now Vlad remembered why he almost killed Henry. How could he just abandon him like that? Henry gave him an apologetic glance, "look Vlad. I didn't know what I wanted. It just seemed you had your life, I had mine. I mean why wouldn't you prefer a vampire life over a human one".

Vlad's mouth dried up, he licked his lips, "dude, are you kidding me? If I could be human, I would. Sometimes I hate being a vampire, you wouldn't be in the hospital and I wouldn't be having these freaking bloody urges".

"Vladimir". Nelly scolded. Vlad forgotten he had an audience, he shrugged mumbling sorry. "So, we good"? Vlad asked after a moment.

"Yeah, we're good".

Otis cleared his throat, "we best be getting home, Vladimir". Vlad gave him pleading look, Otis sighed. "Fine one more minute". He left the two, while Joss stood in the doorway arms crossed.

"Did my blood taste good or what"? Henry beamed proudly. Vlad scoffed, "as good as toothpaste".

"Been awhile, hasn't Vlad"? Joss took a step forward. Vlad lifted his chin, "it has". Joss let his arms fall to his sides, "I wanted to apologize for last year, and to make it up. I want to help". He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Help? How?

"Your thirst" Joss explained, "with discipline and concentration you should be all set". Vlad didn't really think that would help, he didn't say it, but he said, "thanks, for the help". And he resumed conversing with his friends, as if the past few days never happened.

-+-

The three adults sat quietly in a secluded office. Otis noticed that slowly Vlad was coming back. That pleading look was proof, his face was softer and little pinker. He was looking healthy, but not good.

In his eyes, still lurked that disturbing malice and darkness that Otis saw in Vladimir's bedroom. Underneath it all, Vlad was still not himself. There were horrible images in his mind that could affect his judgment and actions.

"Tell me, Otis" Nelly stared him down. "How is he? What happened"? Otis did not want to frighten her further, which Vlad might be on the brink of collapsing so he came up with a lie. "What happened, I don't know. Vikas"? He looked at the invincible vampire for answers.

"Like you said Otis, the boy is struggling with his thirst, with it his nature. If he does not learn to control himself, I fear there will be dire consequences. He bit the boy, Henry out of instinct not by choice.

He looked at Otis, before continuing, "But if he feeds from Henry or another donor. He should adjust over time, his nature suppressed". Nelly relaxed only slightly.

"So what do we do in the mean time"? Nelly looked from one vampire to the next, expecting a logical answer.

"Hope" Otis sighed, "That's all we can do". He ran hand through his hair, "but more than that, I'll be staying with you, keeping tabs. Like Vikas's said he will adjust, as long as I'm there. He should be fine, till then…"

"Till what"? Nelly asked, "you're not leaving again are you"?

"Nelly, it's not like I do it on purpose. I just…I'm endangering everyone just by being here".

"But we defeated the council". Vikas smiled at her, "yes, the president and several guards, not the whole staff, dear".

"Do not worry, Nelly" Otis covered her hand with his, "I'll protect you from all of Elysia". _And Vlad himself._


	18. Abnormality

**For some reason, I can't stop writing this story. So my updates are coming faster and faster. **

**-+-**

He tossed and turned in his bed. The sheets were tangled in his legs, sweat casting down his brow, hair soaked and matting against his forehead. Mumbling words such as 'no' and 'stop', fingers clenching and unclenching digging into his palms, that it stung. But nothing compared to the pain, he was witnessing behind his eyelids.

His back arched, like someone was tearing at his chest. Wait that was him. His nails dug deep into his chest, trying to get rid of something that was dripping down his stomach. "Get off, get it off", he moaned. "Blood, get it off". No matter how much he clawed at himself, the blood wouldn't remove itself.

He had to stop himself he had too. His eyes snapped open, in quick snap decision he bit into his wrist. Tasting the warm liquid dripping down his throat, his eyes rolled back into his head. The pain barely registered in his mind, as he once more drifted to sleep.

However, it was not enough to quell the nightmares. The sleeping monster opened both eyes, it could smell it. The blood, it swam forth in search of it.

-+-

Eyes snapped open. Vlad on the edge of building, he almost fell. His arms went around in slow circles, balancing himself out till he was back upon the ledge. He sighed with relief but how did he get up here?

He looked around him dazed, the night was pitch black. A slight breeze stirred nearby trees. Stepping of the ledge, he realized he was at high. If his mind wouldn't leave him to rest then he would read through some of his Father's belongings. With a book in his lap, and a candle burning he opened the pages of _Encyclopedia Vampyrica_

Later, the candle light went out. Vlad cursed, as he went in search for the matches in the dark. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, as he found the drawer containing matches. Re-lighting the light, he resumed reading. When a familiar smell hit him, it was blood.

But for once, he was not hungry. No, instead he was satisfied although that didn't mean it wouldn't leave him curious. He set out to investigate. His eyes scanning the rooftop, it was thicker here.

He was getting warmer as the blood got heavier. His foot was in something sticky and wet, he bent down. Wiped a finger into the liquid and brought to his mouth. The blood was AB positive. His body tensed realizing he was standing in blood; he stepped away from it instantly.

Leaving bloody foot prints upon the roof top floor. Against his will, his fangs elongated, he burped. The after taste in his mouth was the same flavor as that of blood.

He edged closer making out a blood heap in the corner. He stilled when he noticed the two bite marks. It was human once, and Vlad almost wretched. His chest heaving, he couldn't, wouldn't believe he did this. He doesn't even remember it. Hesitantly, he reached for the poor victim.

It turned over, it's eyes glazed over. It was dead. Vlad looked around him; he had to get rid of the body. He could see all the evidence leading straight to him. Already he stepped in the blood, matching up to his footprints. As well as all of his father's keepsakes.

He had to move everything by dawn. And he did.

First, he gathered as many of his father's things as he could transfer to Stoker High School which was on the other side of the county. Somehow, he was faster than before and as for the body he tried something. Using his Pravus's power, the air around him shimmered with power, his hair and clothes fluttering. Then pushed his power just a little more, the boy was lifted into the air, Vlad concentrated. The body floated down the building, through the sidewalks and into the park. There, Vlad let it drop. He almost sank to his knees as if he ran a mile. He almost threw up, but he willed himself to hover away.

Lastly, he removed his shoes and burned them.

Reflecting in eyes was a purple, relenting fire that was only growing in power.

-+-

Light filtered through his room. Vlad blinked, against the light. He hated it, why did it exist? "Vlad"! Nelly's voice rang, "get up, sweety. You're going to be late for school"! Vlad groaned, wiping his forehead.

Obediently, he got up. He let the warm water pour on his back, as he stepped into a shower. He had a dream, he was sure of it. He narrowed his eyes, it was so weird.

After he showered and dressed, he bounded to the kitchen. Giving Nelly a kiss, "morning, Nelly". Nelly's face brightened, "morning, Vlad. Sleep well"? Vlad paused wondering, if she knew. "Um, yeah. Kind of" She was pouring a mug of O positive for him, "oh"?

"Well, I had a bad dream, but I can't remember what was so bad about it". Nelly shrugged, Otis put the paper down, "some dreams have meaning to them Vlad, you really shouldn't ignore them". Vlad only smiled," okay, Uncle Otis". He slipped the blood down, happily.

Otis sighed, _tell me Vladimir. Anything happen last night? _His voice in his head, _um no why? _ His Uncle looked at him for a moment before he stood up. "Otis"? Vlad said aloud.

"Come with me", without waiting for a reply, Otis headed for the living flipping on the T.V. It revealed an anchorman, about a body founded in Madison Park.

_The body was found early today by a jogger at ten am. It is believed that the body was mauled by some animal; sadly the body is in such poor condition that is impossible to recognize the person. Specialists believe it is a young male, around the ages fourteen and fifteen, a small fire was found nearby. Residue of rubber and cloth was found in the ashes, we are looking into it, maybe linking them to the killer…_

Otis muted the T.V. "Have anything you wish to share with me, Vladimir". His face was so cold and stern, that Vlad didn't recognize him as the Uncle he loved, but a vampire. A cold, heartless monster.

"No, Otis I swear. I don't". Otis sighed, all coldness gone. "All right, Vlad. I believe you". He ruffled his hair, a troublesome look lingering in his Uncle's eyes. Did he know? Did he know that he was lying?

"C'mon Vlad, you're going to be late for school". Before Vlad could do anything else, he bounded for the door realizing his usual shoes were missing. "Nelly"?

"Yes" she peered in the door way, a cloth washing a dish. "Where's my shoes"?

"In the closet"? Vlad rummaged through the closet, finding his replacement pair. "All right thanks". He hurdled out the door, despite how tight his shoes were around his feet.

-+-

School was strangely quiet today. As soon as Vlad walked through the door, eyes locked onto him then they quickly turned their heads away.

Some kids whispering into each other's ears. He pushed with his mind, _they say he did it. _

_Yeah, remember yesterday. He almost killed the kid._

_And now he goes missing the next day._

_I told you that kid way psycho._

_They should look him up._

_He may look small, but underneath it all, he's just a…_

"Hey Vlad". Henry smiled at him, a gauze taped to his neck. "Hey, Henry. What's going on"? Henry looked around, noticing the stares. "What are you guys looking at"! Slowly the bodies of students moved away from them.

"Thanks" Vlad said sheepishly. Both boys drifted to their lockers, "no problem". By the time Vlad got his locker he froze his hand on the combination lock. He backed away so he could read the message clearly.

Across his locker read, "KILLER".

"Don't believe any of that Vlad", Henry reassured him. "Don't believe what"? Looking around he whispered into Vlad's ear, "they think you killed him".

"Killed who"? Henry raised his eyebrows, "haven't noticed anything different today, Vlad". He shook his head, "no snap shots, no annoying little camera boy- he met Vlad's eyes- no Eddie Poe".

It dawned on him then, "they think you killed him the way you tackled him yesterday- he shrugged- well, it's hard not believe a story like that".

"But, I didn't". Vlad protested. Henry patted his back, "I know man, just telling you what I know". Several emotions whirled through Vlad, first was pain followed by guilt. The last emotion made him sick. It was relief.

He gulped, "yeah, I was asleep. Like everyone else". Henry nodded, "of course you were". His eyes drifted towards the end of the hall. "Uh-oh".

"What". Fear took over Vlad again, "You better go rescue Meredith from my cousin". Vlad followed his line of sight. Joss and Meredith were standing to close for comfort and Meredith was smiling up at him. She touched his arm. Flaring with anger, Vlad stomped over feeling his fangs dig into his gums.

A small object stopped him, blocking his path, "Hey, Vlad". Vlad pushed the kid aside, "not now Sprat".

"But, I wanna talk to you".

"Not now".

Okay, maybe later". Sprat sulked away.

Vlad pushed Joss, "hey". At first Joss was startled that someone would dare push him, but he calmly stepped away. "Vlad" Meredith scolded. "Well…" Vlad moaned.

"Well, what"? She was twirling a lock of her brown hair, "that was rude".

"Look Vlad, we were just catching up. See ya later, Meredith". Joss walked away, Meredith watched him go before meeting Vlad's eyes. "That wasn't very nice".

"Sorry" Vlad mumbled sheepishly, "I'm just trying to protect you". Meredith smiled, they were silent a moment. She let her finger fall away from her hair. "I've missed you".

"Me too".

"I haven't seen in awhile. We're you sick"?

"Kind of". Vlad swore he was going to suffocate himself when he got home. Couldn't he find anything intelligent to say to her?

"Well, are we through with our break or are you breaking up with me"? This time Meredith looked at the floor. Vlad's head snapped up, "oh, oh no. I would never-". He reached for her, his palm brushing against her cheek. She leaned into it. "Vlad" she moaned.

"I would never break up with you", his fingers running through her hair. "Kay" she sighed, "how about tonight we celebrate then".

Celebrate what"? Vlad licked his lips nervously,

"Your return, silly". She kissed him on the lips. The bell rang. Tonight, they would celebrate.

-+-

"Nelly" Vlad groaned, "It's just a date. I don't really have to wear dress pants do I"? He gave a pleading look towards Uncle. "You should look presentable to all women, Vladimir". He rolled his eyes.

"But, Nelly". He complained again. Nelly sighed, "Fine, wear what you want. But promise me, you'll be back before ten".

"Eleven". Vlad argued.

"Ten"

"Eleven"

"Ten"

"Ten-thirty"

"Ten"

"Ten-fifteen".

Ten"

"Ten oh one"

"Ten o'clock, Vladimir. And that's PM. I don't want you out late with a killer around". Vlad sighed, defeated. After he was fully clothed, he heard a door bell rang below.

"I'll get it".

The door swung open revealing a stunning Meredith, for once not in pink but a red dress a slit ran up her leg. She looked delicious.

"My, my you look beautiful", Nelly's eyes were wide.

"You're a lucky boy", Otis patted Vlad's back.

Vlad's words and tongue were still in the back of his throat. "You're not beautiful". Meredith's lips pouted, "your breath-taking". Her mouth turned into a huge grin, her hand outstretched they were off to Mac's Pizza.

They didn't plan to go anywhere special and Vlad wished he had dressed up. "What's the occasion"? Vlad asked, as the Pizza place was just down the road. "I just wanted to look beautiful".

"You're always beautiful" Vlad kissed her hand, like she was fragile and precious, Goosebumps went up her arm, "you really like it, don't you"?

"Meredith, I love it. You look good enough to eat". She only giggled, as they entered Mac's Pizza.

-+-

Vlad ate the human thing called Pizza no matter how much it didn't appeal to him. Meredith's beautiful lip covered the pizza as she sunk her teeth into it. It was so cute.

They've been talking between bites. Mostly about school, family, likes/dislikes and futures. Eventually it led to the disappearance of Eddie. " It's so sad though. Even if was kind of annoying, he was still a kid like you and me".

Vlad admired her compassion. She was like an Angel. No matter how bad the person was, she would show them the slightest bit of compassion. He was happy to have a girl like her.

"I know what you mean".

"But still, I wonder what happened? I mean mauled by an animal, it's not like we have any bears or cougars. The only thing that could have gotten him was a coyote".

Vlad shrugged, "whatever it is, and it's still out there". Meredith shivered, "what if it's something else"? Vlad stopped in mid chew, his pizza half-way in his mouth.

"What if it's not a human not an animal? But something in between…".

Dabbing a napkin to his chin, Vlad asked, "like what"?

"Remember Otis in eighth grade". Vlad nodded, "he taught a lot about mythology creatures, werewolves, zombies, and… vampires".

Vlad froze, "are you saying it's a vampire"?

"Well, think about it. First, Mr. Craig was mauled that year and some other woman and now it's happening again. Maybe I'm just being silly".

Vlad reached for her hand, "no you're not…ooww".

He pulled away from Meredith's knuckle. "Vlad what's wrong"? For a long moment he stared at his hand, it was red as if he burned it. But, it was as if Meredith skin was on fire.

""Nothing", he looked back at her smiling at her warming. This never happened before, he always touched Meredith skin and he never felt the stinging pain he felt moments ago.

Another Pravus thing?

"So do you believe me"? Meredith looked deeply into Vlad's eyes. He nodded mesmerized by her beauty. They both stood, Meredith held out her hand, instead Vlad put his arm around her elbow. His sleeve acting as a barrier against her skin.

Outside was beautiful, the moon shone brightly on the couple as they stroll the streets. Meredith tugged on Vlad's arm, towing him to the edge of the park. With seductive eyes, she pushed him against the tree. Her hands on his chest, and Vlad's mouth met hers.

They kissed passionately for moment, before he felt a burning sensation in his lips. He pulled away, "Vlad's what wrong"? Meredith looked hurt, but as soon as Vlad said nothing. She went for him again, kissing his neck leaving a trail of fires on his throat.

He was trying to endure the flames that were threatening to eat away at him, but he couldn't bare another minute. Gently he pushed her away, "Let's not get carried away". She only smiled at him, admiring his control.

"All right", she sighed with contentment.

They walked home, Vlad's arm and hers locked together wondering what was happening to him or to his beloved.

-+-

**OMG, this was like the longest chapters ever…for this story. **


	19. Advise

He kept turning his red hand over and over. Staring at it as if he found some great discovery. It was still red where Meredith had touched him. In the bathroom, he tilted his head side to side. Red, burn marks were up and down his neck. Maybe Meredith was different type of vampire? Or not a vampire at all.

It scared him. His girlfriend could be his worst enemy, And worse yet, he couldn't touch her. He didn't know which was worse. He sighed, he never heard of humans gaining any super natural powers. Some could be psychic or clairvoyance, if they had witch blood. Others could shape-shift if they were a descendant of one. Vlad was stunned.

The dreams would not let up either. The horrible nightmares of the time he spent at the council kept crashing memory after memory into his brain. Flashed of werewolves digging into his soft flesh, Ignatius skinning him alive, and D'ablo biting into his neck and removing his heart.

He would awake screaming, tears falling from his cheeks. Burying his head into his pillow till the tears subsided he went back to sleep. But again, the dreams would come however one was slightly different.

One that forever stuck into his mind.

Around him was a peaceful meadow the wind blowing gently along the plain. The sky was a light blue color, not a cloud in the sky. He took a step forward, and a flower sprang forth in front of him. He took a whiff of it, it smelled amazing. It calmed him instantly. His picked the flower turning it in his hand, when he looked up his lover was there. She was giggling, Meredith was human. She was not the vampire Meredith like in all his other dreams.

Her beautiful creamy skin with little freckled under her eye, and she smiled. Revealing perfect white teeth, human teeth and her eyes beautiful. Deep brown human eyes nothing predatory about them at all.

She took the flower Vlad held and smiled. Then she turned and ran away laughing. "Catch me if you can, Vlad". She ran, her white dress, fluttering against her slender body.

"Wait", Vlad called out to her, reaching for her. He ran for her, but as the more he ran the further away she became. "Meredith" he called her. She stopped, slowly turning around.

Vlad slowed his pace, catching his breath only a few feet from her. "I was wrong" Meredith said in an odd tone. "Wrong about what"? Vlad asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow. "You, Vlad. I was wrong to trust you".

"What are you-". Her expression changed, to the one that looked like she was in pain. She was clutching her neck in pain, blood dripped down her neck. "Meredith" Vlad cried. "How could you? I trusted you despite being a vampire, and you hurt me Vlad. Your hurt me".

"No, Meredith. I didn't. I-". A bow and arrow materialized into Meredith's hand. "Die" and she let the arrow fly hitting Vlad in the chest leaving a crater-size hole. With his mouth open in astonishment, V lad brought his hand to chest when there was none. Slowly, he looked up at his lover, "Why"?

But she didn't answer, she simply turned away. The peaceful meadow and blue sky disappearing. Something grabbed his foot, pulling him under. A mutilated hand, with sagging, bleeding flesh falling from the bone. It pulled! Pulling him under till he only saw darkness.

When he opened his eyes again, he screamed. Around him was fire and smoke rising to a redden sky. Everywhere he looked was endless landscapes with mountains and deserts in the distance.

"Vlad", the voice was familiar, rising the airs on the back of his neck. "I'll get you for this Vlad", a flash of blinding light forced Vlad's eyes closed.

The blinding of flashes of light kept coming, Vlad covered his eyes with his hands. "Stop"! He screamed, they came to a stop. Vlad waited and waited; slowly he removed his hands from his eyes, and looked up.

Eddie.

His eyes looked sunken eye, bruised slightly. And his face pale and lips blue, several bite marks and lacerations decorated his skin. "I'll get you for this, Vlad"

Vlad shook his head, "Eddie what happened to you? Who did this?" When Vlad went out to grab him, demanding for answers something sticky came off Eddie's clothing which was in a ragged form. The sticky stuff stretched like snot, a dark red color. "Eddie, what-". It was blood, he didn't need to ask.

"You did". Eddie eyes were glassy, his head bowed.

"What"? His head snapped at the other boy.

"You did this and I now I'm trapped here", Eddie was sinking into the ground, melting into a puddle of blood.

"Wait!" Vlad pleaded, "trapped where Eddie? Who did this?"

All that lay before him was blood and fire.

-+-

He snapped awake instantly, bolting upright into his bed. His hand instantly went to his chest, he had no gaping wound. He sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair.

With his legs drawn up slightly, he thought of the dream. That was as clear as day. Meredith was not human or maybe she was? But she was something.

Eddie. His bangs covered his face again, shielding his eyes. They've grown in such a short time, that Vlad hardly noticed. He didn't kill Eddie, there's no way.

He doesn't even remember it. Swinging his legs over the bed, he got dressed. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, he ran a comb through his hair, and then shook it.

When he went downstairs, it was oddly quiet. Nelly was nowhere to be seen. "She had to leave early", Otis said from behind. Vlad whirled to face his Uncle. He grabbed his chest, "Otis, you scared me".

Otis smirked, "forgive Vlad, I did not mean to frighten you". Something lurked behind Otis's eye, like he took pleasure in scaring the Pravus.

"Now, Vlad. Hungry"? Vlad nodded. Otis heated two mugs of O positive. Once, they were hot both Otis and Vlad blew into their mugs. "Vlad" Otis's tone was strict while Vlad took a sip his eyes peered under his hair.

"There is nothing you want to tell me"? Vlad set the mug down, sighing. "Actually, there is". Otis raised an eyebrow, "really"? He sounded please that his nephew was coming forth. "Um, can humans have uh special powers"?

His Uncle looked stunned; this wasn't what he was expecting hear. "Like"?

"Well", Vlad was fiddling with the outer surface of his mug, running his thumb over it. "I mean like can they burn you". He looked up at his Uncle, raising his eyebrows. He doubt Otis saw it though, his hair has grown at a fast rate that now covered his burn marks on his neck.

Otis reached out, brushing the boy's locks to the side. "Vlad", he looked into his nephew eyes, "you can tell me anything". His nephew's hands tightened on the mug, warming his hands. That's what he was afraid of, he would tell his Uncle then he would leave or worse never contact him again.

"So humans don't have any special powers, then"? Otis shook his head, letting his hand drop from his nephew's head. His hair falling back into place.

Instead of answering, Otis stood. "Come with me, Vladimir". Once more, they were in the living room. Otis flipped on the T.V. switching to the new channel.

_The body found is now identified as Eddie Poe. A student attending Bathroy High, he is fourteen years old and very alive. He's in critical condition, suffering from shock, blood loss, and lacerations. As of now, he is in coma and it is unclear to how this happened. Police and Investigators are scoping the area for the killer. We recommend you keep any children and pets in after dusk, this is somewhat similar to what happened two years ago. Two unfortunate victims a woman and a teacher of Bathory High suffered the same marks…_

Otis muted the T.V. He turned to face Vlad, raising an eyebrow. "Last chance, Vlad".

Vlad balled his fist, "you think I did this"! Otis only watched his nephew. "Well, I didn't okay! I've been having too many nightmares to have the time to go out kill someone like Eddie Poe! Besides why do you care? You're never here anyway!"

"Vlad you know why-"

"Yeah, I know! But what's stopping you this time? What lame excuse could have this time! What are you afraid of me, Otis!" Vlad hovered off the ground, till he reached Otis's face. Their noses almost touching, "scared"? Vlad flashed his fangs.

Otis narrowed his eyes, "hardly".

"Hmpf" like a stubborn child he floated back to the ground, crossing his arms. "I didn't do it, Otis okay"? His tone a little bit calmer, his gaze never meeting his Uncle

"I don't believe you". Vlad's eyes got wide, his mouth hung open. His head whipped forward, "yeah, well I don't believe you. I ask you a question and you don't ever give me answers. Maybe if you did, I wouldn't be in this predicament".

"What predicament"?

The clock struck eight o'clock. Vlad swore, "I'm late for school".

He rummaged through the closet, strapping his back pack over his shoulder. "Vlad, I think we need to finish the conversation".

Vlad froze, then he faced Uncle. "Not today, Otis". And he was out the door, faster than he ever was.

-+-

"So he won't tell you" Henry asked him. Vlad shook his head, "no and I don't understand it". Both boys were eating lunch, Henry seemed back for good. Abandoning his former friends and sitting with his old buddy.

"Don't understand what"? Joss set his tray of food down on the table. "Nothing" Vlad said quickly, biting into his sandwich. The blood spilled into his mouth.

Joss looked from Henry to Vlad, Henry nudged Vlad. "You can tell him". Vlad only shook his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea".

Joss shrugged "suit yourself", he sat down. "Now as for your control, I think we should start after school for at least two hours".

"Two hours"? Vlad whined.

"Your right, better make it three".

"Joss" Henry sighed frustrated.

His cousin only glared at him, "what? He needs to get this under control".

Vlad slammed his hands down on the table, "No! I don't!" Several students' heads whirled towards Vlad's table. Joss raised an eyebrow, "really"?

Vlad sighed, "Guess, I need some help". Defeated he bit into his sandwich again. "Hey Joss", Joss stopped in mid-chew, eyeing his cousin. "What"?

Henry continued, "you ever heard of a human having supernatural powers". Joss froze his mouth still over his cold pizza. His eyes went directly to Vlad. He dropped the pizza to the tray, "what did you do"? He seethed, a vein pulsating on his forehead.

Vlad shook his head, "why is everyone blaming for everything"?

"Well, c'mon tell him what happened?" Henry nudged Vlad in the shoulder. "Henry" Vlad rolled his eyes. "What"? Joss was losing his impatience.

When Vlad didn't speak, Henry continued. "Meredith's hot". Joss rolled his eyes, "yeah, and"? Henry looked at him for moment. "I mean really hot, Vlad show him your marks". Making sure know one looking, he lifted his hair revealing burn marks from Meredith's kisses. They were no hicky.

Joss eyes got wide, "let me look at that". He went around and peered closer. Vlad quickly let his hair fall back into place, "well"? Joss put his hand under his chin, his eyes drifting towards Meredith who was with her other friends to day.

"You have to be a descendent though", Joss muttered to himself.

"A descendent of what"? Vlad tilted his head to the side. Joss sat beside Vlad edging closer. "She's a puritan".

"A what"? Henry whispered.

"A puritan" Joss repeated.

"Aren't those the people ran those witch trials in the 1600s or something"? Henry asked. Joss nodded, "but more than that they were the first slayers. One of the best".

"Why are they the best"? Vlad asked tilting his chin up.

Joss met his eyes, "because no one can touch them".

-+-


	20. Assassin

-+-

"You can't touch them"? Henry asked incredulously. Joss pursed his lips, nodding, "we can, he can't". He pointed at Vlad. Vlad's eyebrows shot up, "why me"? The slayer just looked at him for a minute, "because you're evil".

Vlad stood up, placing a hand on the table. "And what makes me so evil"?

"You kill". Joss said matter-of-factly, like it was obvious. "So do you"? Both Vlad and Joss were standing looking into each other's eyes, "yes, but not for pleasure, not to eat, not because I have to. To save lives, the human race".

"Well, how do you feel when you eat a cow, trying to save those too"?

"It's not-", Henry came between them putting a hand on their chests, "enough already. We're getting looks". Both the slayer and the vampire looked around them, the cafeteria has gone quiet. With practically everyone's eyes on them. They settled back into their chairs, Vlad caught Meredith's worried look. He gave her a shrug.

"Now we can debate all day who's doing what's right and wrong here, but let's get back to the subject". Henry looked from one boy to the next, "all right"?

"Fine" they both grumbled.

Joss sighed, "honestly Vlad. I think it' something due to your skin, vampire skin. Let's say you're not evil". He rolled his eyes, "well something on Meredith is causing your skin to react to hers, get it"?

"Sort of".

"It's like your allergic to her and your body reacts to it as a sense of burning. Some kind of gift that emanates from her skin".

"What gifts"? Henry was leaning over the table. "It's something in her blood, like I said she has to be descendent of a Puritan to have that gift".

Vlad gulped, "what exactly does that gift do"? Joss wasn't looking at him, his eyes on Meredith. "It burns Vlad, like fire. She can just as easily thrust it out of her body, like you do with your powers…"

"…only it will burn", Vlad finished with a haunting gaze. He looked at his girl, who waved back. He returned a smile, "so what do I do"?

"Tell the truth". Henry said, then he sighed, "it's easier than lying to her". Vlad heaved a sigh, "I guess". So many scenarios ran in Vlad's mind.

_Hey, Meredith. So you're a vampire slayer uh? Well, I'm vampire so we still cool or what? _Then she would whip out her powers and incinerated him. Vlad groaned, running a hand through his hair.

But, Henry was right. He had to tell her sooner or later.

Joss put a hand on Vlad's shoulder, "let me talk to her first, before you do". Vlad got defensive, "why"? With his hand still upon Vlad's shoulder, he gave him a friendly grin, "she may not know that she is Puritan, Vlad".

"And why wouldn't she know"?

"Puritans are rare, very few are left". His eyes meeting Vlad's.

"Why"? Joss ruffled Vlad's hair, annoyed he jerked away from Joss's hand. "I don't know everything, Vlad". Vlad combed his hair back into place, "so how do you plan to approach this"?

Joss grinned, "I'll take it slow, figure out her family history, and then show her my Slayer Coin". A coin that revealed your profession of a Slayer. "Then…"? Vlad prodded.

"I let you decide whether you want to tell her or not, Vlad. That part is up to".

For once, Vlad was pleased the Joss was seeing from some else's perceptive. Feeling like his old friend was back, making some of the pain in his hurt less discomforting.

-+-

As Vlad shut his locker, behind it was a stunning Meredith. "Hey, Vlad". He jumped, despite how much he wanted to do otherwise. "Hey".

"Are we doing anything tonight"? They walked together, Meredith reached out for Vlad's hand but he quickly dodged it, placing his arm into the crook of her elbow. "Not tonight, I have a lot of catching up to do". He waved his books in front of her.

Meredith looked sad for minute, "how about I help then"? She beamed up at him, hoping he would say yes. "I would love that".

She giggled, standing on her tip toes; she kissed Vlad on the chin. But before she could, he backed away. Meredith looked at him puzzled, "Vlad, what's wrong"? She looked close to tears. That broke his heart, seeing his Angel in so much misery because of him. He cupped her face with his hands, ignoring the burning feeling upon his skin.

"Tonight, I'll tell you", he whispered.

For an instant, she looked at him, "all right, Vlad". She backed away, as the bell rung. Vlad went in the opposite direction, class had begun and he was late.

Vlad was drumming his pencil against his textbook while they watched an old video on the respiratory system. His hands ached something awful, from where he touched his girlfriend. , he kept running them over his jeans. It didn't help.

Something hit the back of Vlad's head. He rubbed it, and then looked down. It was a wad of paper; he looked around for the culprit. His eyes landing on Sprat, who nodded to the piece of paper. Vlad bent down and opened it.

It read:

_Hey Vlad,_

_Can I talk to you?_

_Sprat_

Vlad immediately crinkled the paper into a ball once more, throwing it behind him. He was no mood to talk to anybody, especially not that kid.

A minute later, another piece of paper was flown at his head. Vlad grumbled in annoyance, he spun around meeting Sprat's gaze mouthing the word, "what"?

Sprat shrugged nodding again to the piece paper at Vlad's feet. He sighed, opening it.

It read.

_Please, I just want to thank you and just talk okay._

Rolling his eyes he balled the paper once more, dropping it to the floor. He turned around and nodded anything to get the creep off his back.

When the bell rung, Vlad fasten his back pack strap across his back. He strode over to Sprat's desk, "you're welcome", then he turned away.

"Wait". Now what did he want? Vlad paused, raising an eyebrow, "c'mon I don't have all day". Sprat looked around nervously before he grabbed Vlad's wrist dragging him somewhere, "Sprat? Sprat where we going"?

He didn't answering only continued to tow him away from his last class. "Sprat"? He rounded a corner, pausing in front of a group of kids. A girl bounded up to Vlad, her hand out. "You're Vlad"?

Vlad nodded, at the goth girl in front of him.

"I'm October, we would like to thank you for saving little Sprat here". He ruffled Sprat's hair. Behind her were two other boys, one with white hair the other black.

Vlad shrugged, "no problem" and turned away. "Wait" October called, "interested in going to a club". Vlad turned meeting the girl's gaze, she had a nice figure to her. Beautiful white creamy skin, red lips, and a lovely throat. Vlad considered it for moment, "maybe".

"Kay, well if you change your mind. You know where to find us. And don't mind Kristoff". One of the males with white hair was giving him a dark look. "He's just jealous…and Andrew, well he's cool". The other boy was regarding him coolly.

They departed, heading quickly to class. Sprat waved, October smiled, Andrew snorted, and Kristoff merely turned away without a sound.

Vlad thought about it minute, if he ever needed to he would join them.

-+-

"What's next"? Meredith's bare leg was touching Vlad's thigh, which was covered by his jeans thankfully. "Um" he looked over his list, "geometry". He groaned. Meredith laughed, "Lucky for you, I'm acing math".

The two worked on geometry problems in the living room for an hour and half. Nelly had to work a double shift, and Otis was considerate enough to give them their space.

When Vlad got home, he told not asked, told Otis he had company over. The conversation would have to wait. At first, Otis was reluctantly, but he could see that Vlad needed this. So for one night, he would let his nephew just be himself. Not the Pravus. Vlad didn't know where his Uncle went, he apologized and promised they would talk soon.

"Thirty-seven millimeters" Vlad answered, to problem 55.

"Yep, you're right Vlad", Meredith congratulated. The clock struck six o'clock; soon Meredith would be leaving to home. "So, Vlad what did you want talk about"?

Vlad tensed, his body froze. He cleared his throat, "did Joss talk to you"? Meredith looked at him for minute, "I don't like him, Vlad. I like you".

A smile etched on his face, but he let it drop. "That's not what I'm talking about". Her mouth turned into an 'o' shape, "then what are talking about"?

He met her eyes directly, "I know what Joss is"? With her head tilting to the side, she said, "What Joss is"? Vlad nodded, rubbing his hands on his jeans, "yeah, he's a…slayer".

The room went quiet. Vlad was unable to meet her gaze; he could feel her eyes on him. "Is that a problem"? Again, he couldn't look at her, rubbing his hands vigorously on his jeans. "Actually, it is".

She looked away from his face, "well, I'm one too". This time Vlad looked at her, "so you know"? Her head whipped back, "know what"? Vlad just stared at her, "well, yeah I know I'm a slayer".

Vlad settled back, "oh".

"Wait a minute"? Meredith held up her hands in a whoa-Nelly gesture, "you believe in all that stuff"?

Her boyfriend nodded, "yeah" he was tugging at his sleeve. "Vampires, werewolves, the lot". Suddenly, Meredith seemed much happier than before, "and it's a problem that I'm a slayer"?

He looked at some stain on the floor, it was dark color.

How come it's a problem"? Slowly his head rose, "because you kill"? Then, she laughed shocking him completely. "That's it"?

Nodding, he said, "Isn't that enough"?

She laughed again, "Only the bad one's Vlad, the one's that hurt". Oh, he settled down once again. She took his wrists that were covered by the fabric of his shirt. "So there's no problem then, right? Oh, this is so great, Vlad. You don't know how hard and long I had to keep this as secret from everyone. And I have someone to talk to about it and you do understand. I mean I saw your collection of vampire books. And you're taking it so well. This just great". She embraced him, but Vlad didn't return, her throat was teasing him slightly. .

But not as much as his feelings. He still hasn't told her yet, that he's one of the monsters that she kills. She was stroking his hair, "That's why Joss asked me about it, and then you must know I'm Puritan. But don't worry Vlad; I won't hurt you only vampires. This…is...great". Her words came to a staggering halt. She noticed that Vlad went silent and he wasn't returning the embrace.

She pulled back, gripping his arms. Her fingertips lightly brushed Vlad's bangs out of his sad, solemn eyes. He didn't even cringe when she brushed so lightly with her burning fingers against his skin.

"But it's not great, it is Vlad"? She was searching in his eyes for something. "Why is it such big deal that I'm a slayer"? Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Because", he breathed out, "I'm a vampire".

-+-

**Ohh bad place to stop, but don't worry. I'm trying to update everyday so the wait is not so bad. And I beg of you, don't steal my Puritan idea. I made that up for another story **_**Eternal Endeavor**_** where their the slayers with the same powers as mentioned in the story. If you read, The Mortal Instrument Story, Puritans are similar to Shadowhunters only they don't have that burning power.**

**Kay enjoy and pretty please with O positive on top, review.**

**Vlad loves them and so do I. Don't you Vlad?**

**Vlad: -nodding- even though she's practically killing me in this story.**

**ME: shut up, you're just too fun to torture.**

**Vlad: thanks I feel so loved, I'm getting something to drink…**

**ME: don't kill anyone!**

**Vlad: -rolls eyes- just going to the fridge, Ren. Jeez!**

**ME: Grab me a mountain dew while you're up.**

**Vlad: -groans loudly- here you go you sadistic…**

**ME: -clamps hand over mouth- so yeah review, not just for me but for Vlad. ; )**


	21. Assimilate

He blinked, she just stared wide eyes open. She looked him over once, and then her eyes met his. With a slow hand, she placed her index finger on Vlad's lip. He cringed, and she saw that. The lip went up revealing Vlad's long, curved canine. She stared at wonderingly. Her finger brushed the milky white fang feeling its sharpness, its deadliness. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"So you are-".

He nodded.

"And that hurt"?

Again, he nodded. Everything inside of him was frozen and tense. He was still waiting to hear those words. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, begging for escape. Meredith settled back, playing with her fingers. Her eyes not meeting his, he knew that she was disgusted with him. And he couldn't blame her, wasn't everyone else?

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stood. Meredith looked up at him, "Vlad…"? He offered her a forced smile, his hand reaching for hers. "C'mon, I'll take you home". His voice cracked, "one last time". She took his reaching hand; he flinched from the touch but kept his hand clasped over hers. "Doesn't that hurt"? She asked at the door.

"More than you know", he released a shaky breath, "but I love you, so", he shrugged, "it doesn't matter. She paused and faced him, "you love me?"

He nodded, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have always loved you; I've been crushing on you since fourth grade". Might as well get everything out in the open. Meredith placed her hand on his arm. "That was my first year at Bathory".

"It was".

They were out the door; the cold night sent a shiver down Meredith's spine. Vlad shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Thank you", she murmured. They walked down the sidewalk, their hands at their sides. "I guess I know why my father hates you so much", Meredith clutched Vlad's jacket closer around her.

He didn't answer; too busy holding back his tears. "Some part of him knew that you were…". She couldn't finish. "A vampire", Vlad nodded to himself. They weren't far from her house; a light acted as a beacon on her porch. "I just want you to know, it doesn't change how I feel about you", Vlad paused letting his words sink into her head, "I will always love you". For moment, Meredith didn't look at him. Her head tilted up towards the night sky.

Vlad sighed, looking the opposite direction, "just wanted you to know". Then, he felt some force slam him into a nearby tree. He saw stars for minute. Meredith's hands were on his chest, she eyes held a dark gleam. She pulled away, holding one hand out fingers spread, "really"?

With Vlad's back against the tree, he stood tall. "Yes". He looked so defeated, like he's been through this type of situation one too many. Meredith withdrew something from her pocket, a slimmer, yet smaller stake. Vlad's jacket fell to the ground, as she dragged it out. She pointed the hunk of wood, at the boy.

The point gilding up and down Vlad's chest till she let rest it on his Adam's apple. His head tilted up, looking at the sky. "How about now, do you still love me"?

Vlad closed his eyes; slow tears crawled down his face. "Yes".

Meredith moved in, the stake horizontal at Vlad's throat, she pressed it into to his skin. "And now"? She whispered. "Yes", he whispered again. The wood left his throat, falling and clunking against the cement. She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too".

His arms supported her, as they cried into each arms. "I know I shouldn't" she sobbed, "You're killer, evil, but-". Vlad placed a hand on each of her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I've never killed". He wasn't about to mention the victims at the council. She sniffled, "you have to drink-". He shook his head, offering her a sheepish grin, "Nelly brings home blood bags, and I drink from those".

Her hands were brushing his hair back from his forehead, then she planted a kiss on his lips. He ignored the pain it brought him and focused on the pleasure of having her in his arms.

-+-

Together they roamed the neighborhood. Skin not touching, instead Vlad held put his arm in the crook of hers. "So your mom was human"? Meredith asked.

He nodded, "and my father a vampire".

"I've never heard of a vampire being born". He shrugged, "I guess…I'm special". Meredith heard the double meaning in his words, she stroked his hair out his eyes. "You are special, Vlad".

He snorted, "You mean a freak"?

"No" she whispered, "you're the most special thing, I have". His mouth quirked, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm lucky to have you".

For moment, they said nothing just gazing into each other's eyes. "We can never touch, can we"? Meredith noticed the burn marks forming on Vlad's lip. He rubbed it thoughtfully, "I guess not". His face solemn, "but I'll find away". His lips kissed her forehead, despite the pain it caused him. "It's worth it, anyway". Meredith smiled, putting her arm in his.

"So where were you really, last week"?

He looked away; reliving the memories is something he did want to do. "It's hard to explain". He closed his eyes, as if he was in pain. "I think, I can keep up".

"No" he shook his head, "it's not good, Meredith". Her eyes were big and brown, and Vlad fell for them. He sighed, "all right, but I have to sit".

They settled for a patch of grass, "I was taken…" Vlad began. Telling her how he was wandering the streets after Otis 'punished' him. "That's awful Vlad". He was fiddling with his fingers, "you don't understand, he trying to teach me to drink from the source".

She gasped, balling her fists. "Vlad, he can't do that". He waved his hands in front of her, "whoa, wait. Not to drain them dry, just enough to satisfy my thirst".

"And how his your thirst"? Meredith looked him in the eyes, her tone strict. With his head bowed, he whispered, "better". She placed a hand on his knee, "you can tell me".

He wanted so much to tell her, tell someone. But fear kept nagging at his heart. If he told her, would she leave too? Or worse kill him? He took his chances, "I won't lie to you, Meredith. It's getting harder". Her hand did not move from his leg, "but I'm trying. I swear to you I'm trying". She edged closer, "I believe you, Vlad". She placed a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"And I'll help, anyway I can". His eyes drifted to the hand on his leg. "You start by removing your hand". She quickly put it back in her lap, "oh sorry. It is hard being near me"? He breathed out heavily.

"It used to be. In the beginning your blood used to tease me all the time. You don't know how many times I envision your blood in my mouth".

"And now"? she asked.

Shrugging, he said, "now, I'm used to not drinking your blood", he mouth quirked, "I must really love you then". Meredith grinned, but Vlad's mouth turned into a deep frown. "Now, I'm just really thirsty". She patted his leg quickly, "we should be getting home. You can tell me the rest of the story some other time".

Vlad nodded and took her home.

-+-

The next day, Vlad felt better than he had in ages. For once, now nightmare plagued his mind. His thirst was in check and his girlfriend loved him no matter who he was.

He ran downstairs, smelling the first hints of breakfast. With a quick peck on the cheek, he whipped the mug out of Nelly's hands. "Morning, Vlad".

"Morning, Nelly". He sipped the juices down, happily. "Have fun last night"? He nodded, "the best". Nelly came around and squeezed Vlad's head. "That's good, honey". She kissed him on the forehead, "have a good day, sweet heart". Her eyes caught the little mark on Vlad's lip, "is that a cold sore"?

Vlad mentally swore, rubbing his lip. "No". Nelly peered closer, then she went for the cupboard. She withdrew a tub of something, squeezed the ointment onto her fingertips and smeared it across Vlad's lip.

"Nelly" Vlad said annoyed who was squirming out of the way. "Hold still, Vladimir". Otis put the paper down that he was reading, "Vlad, listen to your Aunt". Vlad obeyed, Otis was being exceptionally nice despite how V lad was treating him.

"There" Nelly said satisfied. She turned on her heels, "I love you, guys".

"Love ya too", Vlad called from the kitchen as she left out the front door. He sipped on his drink once more, "Vlad". Otis began, "I know haven't been straight with you, but it's not like you've been straight with me either".

"Your right, Otis. And I'm sorry, it's just I don't want you to leave again. I love you". He looked up at his Uncle, with innocent eyes. Otis smiled when he heard Vlad say that. "I love you too, Vladimir. I love you enough not push you or restrain you from your activities. I just want…to help and if you'll let me. I want to be there for you too".

Vlad nodded, he would believe it when he saw it. "Okay Otis. But I didn't kill Eddie. I swear, I don't even remember it". Otis nodded, scratching his chin. "All right, Vlad but your thirst. It's getting worse, yes"? That Vlad admitted too. "It is, but every time something's wrong with me you leave or get scared. And don't I want that".

Otis stood and came around the table; he put his arms around the boy. "I won't leave, I promise". Vlad nodded, he knew Otis took promises very seriously. If he promised then he didn't lie. "I'm willing to learn control too, Otis". He pulled away from the boy, "after school, today you will be joining me and Vikas…and possibly Joss understand"? Vlad nodded.

"Good, now get to school boy". With another quick hug, Vlad bounded for school.

-+-

For some reason, the school was less taunting today. The hearts of the student bodies weren't teasing Vlad's fangs, the blood that flowed through their bodies wasn't as tantalizing as the day before. Maybe the monster was on vacation? Or was it satisfied?

But how could it be satisfied, he hasn't feed since…unless he really did feed off of… he let the thought trail off. He didn't want to think that he was one that put Eddie in the hospital. He feared it could conjure up his memories and he might actually start remembering that horrible night.

Instead he searched for his girlfriend, when he saw a small body enter his vision. "Hey Vlad. What's up"? Sprat was jumping up and down, Vlad's eyes moved with his body motions. "Not much".

"So are you going to the club with us"? He asked hopefully. The only response Vlad could offer was a shrug.

"Well, you should come. You would have so much fun".

"When is it"?

"Tomorrow". Tomorrow was Saturday. He might be able to come, but he rather hang out with his girlfriend then some goth kid.

"I'll let you know later then". Sprat looked at him sideways, "all right, but you should come. You don't know what you're missing". Vlad rolled eyes, he doubted it. "Yeah okay".

"Plus…" Sprat looked around him, and whispered, "There's tons of donors". Vlad froze in his tracks, "what"? Sprat shoved his hands in his pockets, "donors, you know people willing to get bitten". Vlad tried to act cool, "dude, I'm not into that whole thing".

"But, you're a vampire". Sprat tilted his head to the side. Vlad shook his head, "Man, Eddie must be really getting to you".

"Eddie has nothing to do with it. In detention, remember you told…well you showed me your fangs". Vlad laughed, "Dude, they were fake, I just trying freak Eddie out".

The small kid crossed his arms, "really, let me see". Vlad eyes darted all around him. "All right, I'm vampire. But please don't tell anyone". Sprat smirked, "dude, your secret's safe. Just thought I would help".

"Help"?

"You do need blood right"?

Vlad shrugged, "yeah-".

"Well, there ya go. If you ever need any".

His hand came down on the boy's shoulder, "thanks Sprat. That means a lot". Sprat smiled, "no problem, and I swear my lips are sealed. The bell rang, "see ya, Vlad" Sprat called dashing towards class.

Vlad watched him go. He might just drop in at this little club, and have himself a quick snack.

-+-

**Please review, cause I only got like two today so kind of bummer. And Vlad is so sad.**

**Vlad: Not because of the reviews.**

**ME: Oh, then why?**

**Vlad: You're killing me**

**ME: At least you have your girlfriend **

**Vlad: whatever, tell me this story has a good ending.**

**ME:…**

**Vlad: It doesn't?**

**ME: you're just going to have to wait like everyone else**

**Vlad: -groans- review her stupid story, so it can end!!!!!**


	22. Assualt

**Forgive me this would have been out sooner, if I didn't have to go to work.**

**As for the Puritan idea, you guys have no idea how long it took me to come up with that, I had the whole slayer thing down and the power, just the right name was troublesome. You guys should hear some of the other names I chose…there're ridiculous. **

-+-

"You're not trying, Vladimir". Otis crossed his arms in impatience. They've been out here for almost three and half hours, and still Vlad has yet to control his thirst. In fact, it wasn't even affecting him at all.

"But Otis", Vlad explained, "I'm just not thirsty". When Otis took a step forward, Vikas placed a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, Otis".

Vikas sighed, "Tell me, Mahlyenki Dyavol has your diet changed recently?" Vlad shifted his feet, he didn't know himself. He lied, "no".

Not once had Vlad's hunger arose, even when Otis ripped open a blood bag, letting the contents soak into the ground. It looked appetizing, but Vlad had no desire to go running for it. And Meredith, he had to come up with a lame excuse for not spending time with him later tonight. He would have said, that is was because of his thirst. But the more people that knew him the more he feared that would just as easily go away.

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, he was bothered by the fact the he was disappointing Otis. He didn't say it but his eyes told him everything. With Joss regarding the scene before him, he's just been standing oddly quietly off to the side. As if he was doing a scientific report.

Several times, Otis tried to 'influence' Vlad to get hungry, but even that had no affect on the young boy. Vlad tried focusing on his fangs, but it was impossible. As of now, he felt in total control, at ease and calm.

Joss took a step forward, letting his arms drop. "Let's try something else", he suggested. Otis turned, "like what"? Joss merely withdrew a knife from his pocket. Both vampires immediately took a protective stance in front of the boy, Joss snorted in disgust. "Relax" he slid the knife along his wrist; blood began to well up from the slit. Joss dropped the knife, as his wrist began to tremble. His wrist was shaking from the horrible, stinging pain.

Both Otis and Vikas's eyes got wide; Otis licked his lips and Vikas's fangs shot out from his lip. "This is for Vlad, remember"? Joss reminded the two. After a hesitant moment, both vampires withdrew, letting Vlad's senses sink in. At first Vlad just stared at his wrists as eyes got wide, and then he licked his lips. His fangs were protruding somewhat.

He took a step forward, the warm blood ringing in his ears at it pumped through the slayer boy. "Vlad" Otis warned, but Vlad kept taking slow steps towards Joss's wrist. "Focus Vlad, focus on something else". Vikas added. Vlad was a few feet away before he came to a halt, "that's right Vlad, know focus on your fangs. Will them back into your gums". Otis continued. Slowly, his fangs withdrew back underneath his lips.

Vlad sighed, "Otis it's not working". Joss tensed slightly. Otis used a calmer voice than before, "yes it is, you're doing so well". The young Pravus only looked down at his shoes, "no, I was just faking before. Sorry about that". Otis eyes got wide, "you were faking"? He was irritated now.

Vlad nodded, "yeah, I thought if I faked it would push my thirst to the edge, guess I was wrong". Otis came around and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, at least you were trying".

The young vampire nodded, wishing he could please his Uncle in some way. "We'll try again tomorrow, then".

And they did, they kept trying for the next five days, and still Vlad was in full control. Not once, did Vlad succumb to his thirst. However, his nightmares were far from over.

He was running, he didn't know what he was running from. But all he knew was that he had to run. The monster was closing in on him he could feel it's heavy breath down his neck. The hair on the nape of his neck rose, and stilled. The beast had him, cornering him.

He looked around him but all he could see were walls. His back hit the wall, he could feel the cold wall sink into his clothes and hit his back. The monster emerged from the shadows, like darkness taking shape. The light cowered in fear, as it edged its way to the far corners of the alley.

It was closing in on Vlad, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, and his breathing coming in so fast he thought he was hyperventilating. With a wide grin etching on its face, the monster raised its head revealing purple eyes. Vlad's inside froze. It was him, only it wasn't. Fang's emerged from his upper lip, almost cutting into his bottom lip.

Something was radiating off him, some type of darkness. Like wisping smoke was rising from the body, slithering along his skin in a loving matter. As if to make his point, a tongue lapped out and licked the boy's cheek. Soon those slithering, coiling wisps of darkness were crawling towards him and up his feet. Taking him in, till he was falling forever into place full of monsters and darken skies.

Vlad awoke screaming after the nightmare. But when he opened his eyes, he realized it was no nightmare. But reality. Before him was a crumpled body, a heap of blood and flesh. His hands stained in blood, it covered him from head to toe. He sank to his knees, as the truth sunk in.

Eddie was in the hospital because of him and now this person too would be in the same state as Eddie, in coma for who knew how long.

"I think we did a good job, don't you", a sweet, familiar voice said from behind. Vlad whirled around, and froze. His legs were melting once more as he dropped to his knees. "Mia", he whispered. It was the vampire from before, who he killed at the council. Although her beauty has altered since the last time he saw, now she was a scary beautiful. The skin upon her face was darker, ashen somewhat. Her eyes sunken in and her lips cracked. And her long hair was uncombed and messy.

"Yes, Vlad dear"? She smiled sweetly, "long time no see". When she reached out, he squirmed out of her reach. "You", Vlad stuttered, "how is that your here"? Mia winked at him, grinning she tapped her temple. "I'm in here, in your head". The young Pravus only gulped, "in my head"?

She nodded, "yes, when you feed off of me, you took my…" she put one finger to her chin, "conscious, I guess". Then, her expression darkens, her voice demonic, "AND NOW I'M TRAPPED"! Vlad scrambled further away, almost hitting the body from behind him. "But it's so much fun", she clapped her hands together. "Playing with the Pravus, like a puppet". She made her fingers wriggle as if she had a marionette in hand.

Vlad was speechless staring up at this demonic, yet beautiful creature. "Every time you sleep, it allows me a little access to roam the real world. And take as much as I can, maybe just enough to get my body back". She paced back and forth, a trail of darkness and smoke whirling around her, "Or I can control you…FOREVER"! Her voice and face darken once more, her eyes black as night, and the skin around them dark and taunt.

"NO-"! Vlad began, but Mia was there in an instant, cupping his chin. "Tsk, tsk, poor Pravus", she stroked his hair, "so powerful, yet so useless. You can't defeat me, without defeating yourself. And we all know that you can't die". Vlad gulped taking in her words. "Then, I'll-".

"Fight"? Mia finished for him; she materialized from behind, taking him in a motherly embrace, she whispered sweet, sickly words into his ear. "You can't fight, little Pravus. No matter how hard you try. Twice you failed, and you know what they say third time's the charm". She looked away thoughtfully for a minute, "now who should we go after next"? She pretended to ponder for minute. "How about that sweet girl, Meredith? She looks yummy".

He backed away from her feeling disgust, "you stay away from her". The air began to shimmer around the boy. Mia didn't seem to be listening. "I know we can't touch her", she winked, "but I'll find way. Won't we Vladimir"? Mimicking his words from several nights before. She moved in, with a quick speed, shadows and darkness dancing around her. "NO"! She only chuckled, "for now I'll play with these two".

Eddie materialized beside her; she ran her fingers through his hair. His lips were sown shut with stitches and eyes watering. "What did you do"? Mai shrugged, "had a little fun". Her face pouted slightly, looking like an innocent lost girl. But Vlad knew she was far being innocent. "I was so lonely, so I went out and found him…or you did". She chuckled lightly. "And now I have another", she grinned with enthusiasm.

"No, you will not. Your sick game is over. I'll tell Otis, and he'll-".

"What? Get me"? She laughed, "The most he'll do is run, and you'll be all alone. You really should be thanking me, getting all these lovely friends for you".

"Shut up"! Vlad had to be dreaming, he wanted this to end. This wasn't real. "Oh, it's real all right", Mia injected, "just as your mind was in tonight's victim. That was no nightmare".

"GO AWAY! Go away"! He cried weakly. Mia only chuckled darkly, "never" and she faded back into the shadows with a squirming Eddie reaching out to be saved. Vlad tried to gather himself, but everything hurt. He wouldn't let her out again, he would never sleep. _Yeah, that's it. If I don't sleep she can't get stronger_. That was she said and that's how she gets out.

But first, the body. Vlad searched the pockets of the heap of flesh. Till he found a wallet or some form of Identification. He found the leather book, and flipped it open. Vlad's breathing stilled. The license read Andrew Bram, one of the goth boys from before. He must have been on his way home from the club when…

Vlad searched thoroughly for some kind of cell-phone, swearing to himself for not begging Nelly sooner for one of his own. Once he found, it flipped it open. And he called 9-1-1.

"Hello, what's your emergency"?

"There's a dead body, outside of west and second". He hung up, knowing they would only make them come faster. He looked down at Andrew, once a goth kid. His piercing were torn out of his skin, making him look worse than he really was. His breathing was deep as if he was a sleep. Vlad heard his pulse, it was slow.

Soon he would be a part of his mind, just like Eddie. He walked with his hands in his pockets. When he got home, he would collapse upon his bed. Willing his eyelids to stay open and praying to never have them closed again.

He could hear her, whispering words of temptation. _Close your eyes, little Pravus. _She cooed, he could feel her hand running through his hair like his mother used to do.

"No" he whispered his eyelid drooping.

"_All little boys need sleep, close them",_

"Never".

"_Sleep, I will not haunt you further little Pravus"._

"Rot in hell", he murmured.

Chucking darkly, she began to recite a song his mother used sing to him to sleep. That was the last straw, with red hot fury burning through him, he bit into his wrist. The pain was sharp and demanding. But it also was tool of concentration. Vlad let his wrist hover over his mouth. His mind wrapped on the pain the emanated from there. Not only did it drown out that bitch's voice, but it quelled the annoying ache in Vlad's jaw.

He let his mind drift to other things. He put his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling.

He thought to tell his Uncle, but Mia was right about one thing. If he told him, he would leave just like he always had. Otis proved that more than once. Meredith was out of the question, he would have a stake through him before he could say, 'I'm sorry', Henry he just didn't know, whether he was faking or really being his friend. And as for Nelly, Nelly was just as bad as Otis. Underneath the surface he could see the fear lurking beneath those calm eyes.

He rolled over onto his side; he looked at the picture of his parents. Wishing with all his heart that they were here to make it all right. He held their picture in his lap all through the night, as if they were there till the morning sun peeked its way in along the horizon.

His wrist wasn't hurting as much as before, his eyelids were drooping. Then, they quickly fluttered for minute, before they fully closed. Mia sniggered somewhere in the back of young vampires mind, tormenting him further.

-+-

**Vlad: *mouth hanging open***

**ME: *grinning* I know…I rock**

**Vlad:*glares* you're just as bad as Mia**

**ME: you like it, don't lie**

**Vlad:…**

**Me: what?**

**Vlad: if it wasn't for my Uncle and everyone else, I would kill you**

**ME: really?**

**Vlad: *shoulders slump* no, your story is really great Ren, just WHY!!!!**

**ME: It's fun**

**Vlad: I fail to see the amusement in this**

**ME: Well, let the reviewers speak for it then**

**Vlad: Review her sadistic story**

**ME: Yes, please do. You know you want to**

**Vlad: Do you have a rope?**

**ME: Why?**

**Vlad: so I can hang myself**

**ME: *ruffles hair* don't be like that Vladdie**

**Vlad: don't call me that, besides it's quicker….**

**ME: You are so Goth or is it emo?**

**Vlad: I AM NOT GOTH OR EMO!**

**Me: *shrugs* kay if you say so**

**Vlad: I'm not!**

**ME: kay, you guys know what to do, I have to go debate with Vlad, see ya tomorrow. **


	23. Awake

-+-

The sun peaked through his blinds, spilling over the far end of his room. His eyes were drooping to mere slits, he gasped willing them wide open once more. Around his eyes were dark rings, darker than the shadows that crept and danced along his walls. The lack of sleep made his skin taunt and strained, his eyes blood shot from a sleepless night.

He blinked, the only sign of relief he could offer. With his body on his side he continued lingering his gaze at the photographs of his parents. How he missed them desperately. If he had the energy he would of reached out and touched his parents face, but through the event that took place the previous night and the lack of sleep he was completely drained. Now, he knew how his victim felt when he drained them dry. He felt such regret, however it quickly subsided. Even his emotions seemed drained from him.

"Vlad"! His Aunt beckons from the downstairs. He sighed heavily, dreading from moving from the very spot he felt the safest. Using a hand, he slowly eased himself into a sitting position. "Vlad", Nelly called again.

He ran a hand through his hair, soaked with sweat. "Coming", he answered her but came out in a hoarse whisper. A whisper that surely Nelly could not hear. His legs swung over the edge of the bed, and when he went to stand he swayed slightly. He reached out in vain as his hand missed the bed frame and he fell on his chin. He groaned in irritation.

Vlad"? Nelly's footsteps were climbing up the stair, her voice worried. "Are you all right, dear"? She finally reached his door, speaking softly from the other side. "Mhf'N'e", his voice muffled by the floor, again Nelly couldn't hear his weak words. "Vlad? Vlad can I come in"? That urged Vlad to get up. He couldn't let his Aunt see him like this, he had to look okay. Diligently, yet slowly he eased himself off the floor. Holding his fist at his mouth, he cleared his throat, "I'm fine".

"Are you sure"?

"Yeah, Nelly. I just fell".

"Okay, breakfast is ready". He heard her footsteps retreat from his door and descends down below once more. Vlad shook his head, and dashed for the bathroom before his Otis or Nelly could stop him. There he planted his palms on the marble sink, keeping him steady. When he raised his head to look at himself in the mirror, his face held no reaction. He saw how pale his face looked and how messy his hair was, but he dismissed it. He ran a hand through is hair twice before considering it combed.

Turning on the faucet he tried washing away his tired look, and hopefully the memories of the horrible night where he took yet another life.

-+-

The young Pravus descended down the stairs in a slow fashion, like an old man with arthritis. Otis eyed the boy warily, his hair was in disarrayed but he was boy so it was natural. In fact, it wasn't the boy's hair nor the way the boy dressed in wrinkled closed that got Otis attention. It was his face.

Strained was the only way to described. Maybe tight, tight and taunt around the eyes. And his eyes were red, blood shot as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Morning, Vlad", Nelly bounded up to the boy, planting a small kiss on his forehead. That face was once more plastered his face. A face that Otis feared, a face without emotion or warmth. The boy only blinked from the kiss, then he turned offering her a tired smile. "Mornin".

Already a mug of blood sat at the table warmed to the boy's liking. Taking his usual spot across from his Uncle he drank the blood slowly. Otis watched him with calculating eyes, noticing how every few minutes he took few sips, as if he was full. "Vlad".

The boy's head popped up, "Again, after school". The boy slouched his chair, he knew what hit meant. Another lesson to control his thirst. They weren't getting anywhere with them, but the boy only nodded in agreement. A cool palm was placed on the boy cheek, "try your best". She on eye-level with him, then she added another kiss to his temple before leaving for work. They said their goodbyes and finally him and Otis were alone.

Otis set his paper down; watching the boy as his eyes never wavered from the cup in his hands. "Are you going stare at me all day"? Vlad snarled, his eyebrows forming a deep 'v' upon his forehead. He met his Uncle gaze with confidence. Once more fear clenched the century old vampire, it was that face again. The face of malice, the face that only the Pravus could wear. He tried to remain calm, keeping his emotions hidden. "There's been another attack", Otis folded his hands in his lap.

His nephew nodded as if expecting so, his finger traced the outer rim of his mug thoughtfully. Otis could not help notice a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Any idea what could of happened"? His Uncle added.

Vlad only froze, his finger hovering over his mug. What seemed like an eternity, Vlad slowly met his eyes, "why". His voice was sarcastic, like a child knowing full well that he did something wrong and enjoyed getting away with it. Otis leaned in, looking at the boy. "This isn't like you Vlad".

Instantly, the boy's smile faded into a deep frown. He stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "Oh, and you think you know who I' am? How would you know? When you're never here"? Otis just stared at him, he seemed like they already at this conversation.

Otis dipped his chin, "I know you well enough, that this is not your usual behavior Vladimir". Before the boy could speak, Otis continued, "I know you wouldn't harm innocent", he sighed, "and I know it's not like you wander off into the middle of night and return home mumbling words incoherently".

So Otis _did _know.

His Uncle reached out for the boy, his hand coiling around his wrist. "Why won't you let me help you Vlad? Why are you so intent in keeping everything hidden from everyone? It's not good for anyone to keep such things bottled up, one day you're going to burst. So why, Vladimir"?

His eyes met his Uncle's dead on. _Because you'll leave, just like always._ He didn't project the thought but he thought it. Vlad turned his head away ashamed, "because…", his eyes roamed the room in search of answers, when he eyes landed on the clock, "because…oh crap I'm late". He had only minutes to get to his first class, and he hadn't had the time to gather his things.

He made a mad dash for the front door, his book pack dragging behind when a hand descended on his shoulder stopping him,

"Is there _anything_ you want to share with me"? Otis squeezed his shoulder, to emphasis the importance of the matter. Vlad looked into his eyes. There was so much to tell him and not just about Mia or his thirst but his girlfriend, a slayer, a puritan. Or how he felt so alone when he was at the council. When he thought he would never see his Uncle again, and now that he has the relationship couldn't be worse. And now, that he feels so alone because everyone's putting on façade so that his Pravus won't get the best of him because of his solitude.

He turned around and squared his shared. If there was time, now would be the best. To test Mia's theory, if he told Otis would he really leave. He would spill only one, one irritation that's eating away at his soul. "Okay", he sighed, "there's just well". He shifted his feet, "okay, are you afraid Otis"?

His Uncle looked taken aback, his hand leaving his shoulder. The boy watched as he Uncle looked around nervously, he narrowed his eyes up at him. He had all the answers he needed. Dashing towards school he never looked back.

-+-

"Hey, Vlad. Comin tonight"? Sprat was bouncing up and down by Vlad's locker. With a once over, Vlad grabbed his geometry.

"Okay, yeah. Where is it"? He asked, tucking a book under his arm. Sprat beamed, his eyes got big. Vlad slightly regretted not accepting the smaller boy's invitation sooner. "Okay this great. Wait till I tell October, umm it's at Mapledale Street on the left side".

Vlad nodded, he knew that club. A club especially for Goths and other dead creatures of the night, "all right cool. I'll be there".

"Sweeeeet". Sprat's eyes darted around, "and don't forget, if you get thirsty…just grab one"? Vlad raised an eyebrow, "just like that".

Sprat nodded, "yeah", rolling his eyes, he added, "even the humans do it, you know cause they think their vampires". Vlad snorted a chocked laugh.

"Oh okay thanks for the tip". The final bell rang, "see ya at eight". As Vlad rounded the corner, he almost bumped into Joss. They stood in a dead-lock, their eyes boring holes into each other skulls. Joss crossed his arms, "going somewhere tonight"?

Vlad met his gaze, "yeah, why"? Joss only shook his head in exasperation, "after all we did…".

"I didn't ask it for any of it"!

"But we helped you anyway, and now your acting childish".

"Then, tell Henry to quit acting like he's my friends. I'm tired of everyone's pity!"

"Tell him yourself, I'm not your messenger". He nodded behind Vlad, as Henry bounded forward. Vlad swore something under his breath.

"Hey, guys. What's up"? He looked from one boy to the other, "are you guys fighting again"? Both boys responded in silence. Henry sighed, "So Vlad what's up"?

Vlad met his eyes; he decided he could test their friendship right now. "Tonight, you and me. Goth club". To Henry it sounded like an order, he took a slight step back. "Are your ordering me"?

At first Vlad was shocked, then he realized what he said and it came out wrong. "Well, if ya want. I mean Meredith's on some debate trip, and I thought after our lessons we could…but you don't hafta".

Henry shifted his feet, his eyes drifting to the right as if he really didn't want to. With a shrug, he said, '"Yeah, sure I'll come. So what do I wear, just black".

Vlad smirked, "yep, just black"

-+-

Vikas was rubbing his chin earnestly, "amazing Vladimir. In this short time, your quench for blood has gotten much, much better. Wouldn't you agree Otis?

Otis mumbled something, like 'nothing happened". He nodded, "yes, it is _amazing. _I wonder why". When Otis said this eyes bore into Vlad's eyes. Hoping that just this once the boy would open up to him, spill something at least. Vlad merely shrugged, like it was no big deal. "One thing bothers me though". Vikas paced back and forth.

Then, his head whipped to the right at the young Pravus. "How is it that you were able to quench it in so little time, Mahlyenki Dyavol"?

Something was probing the young boy's mind seeking entrance. Like an annoying fly that was buzzing around his head, that could not be slapped away. It kept picking at his brain, searching for the answer that Vikas so desperately needed.

A growing headache was bubbling to the surface of Vlad's head, he winced from the pain. Almost there, Vikas's eyes widen at the bits and pieces of information that he was discovering with each nudge of his mind towards the young fledging.

There was blood, lots of blood in the boys mind. Vikas searched further, like leafing through the pages of book as he dug for more information. Otis stepped forward, as Vikas widen the link between the boy and him. As Vikas further investigated, Otis did as well. Both them seeing through the boy's mind.

The fears heighten as pictures and images of more blood popped up in the boy's head. Vlad couldn't take in anymore, with the two ancient vampires swimming through his brain, his knees were shaking from the pressure. His eyes were fluttering shut, and he raised his hands to his temple and squeezed, it was all he could take.

But the vampires ignored it, the continued onward when the images open up like a flower blooming and revealing its inner core. Vlad fell to his knees, with his head in his hands. "Stop", his voice a mere whisper, "stop"! he said little more loudly. And this time the link broke, causing the vampires to take a sudden step backwards.

Vikas merely blinked, while Otis cleared his throat. With Vlad still on the ground, the grass dampening his jeans, he took small, quick gasps. Blood trickled from his ear and down his chin. For a moment, no one said anything. The two elder vampires stared at the young vampire in shock.

The slayer took a step forward; once more he merely watched the scene before him. Observing the young vampire, then coming up with hypothesis to his bad habit. He looked between the demons, wondering what just took place here. No matter how much he liked seeing a vampire fall to his knees, he didn't like bullying. He clenched his fist, waiting to see what the other two would do next.

His cousin stood thoughtfully off to the side, when he saw Vlad fall he called out his name and rushed to his side. With one arm around his shoulders, he asked, "Vlad"? Slowly, Vlad raised his head and winced, his head was throbbing!

"Why did you guys _do _that_"! _ Henry glared at them; he pulled Vlad to his feet. Vlad shook his head looked from Vikas then to Otis. His eye pleading to his Uncle of one question, _why?_

His regarded him looking back with those same questioning eyes, _because I had to_. Vlad brushed his jeans off, he cleared his throat, "can I go now", he said quietly.

With a nod, Otis dismissed them. Both boys scurrying to the Goth club. As Otis watched him go, he turned to Vikas. "Did you see that"?

"Yes". Vikas eyes were dark, ominous.

"But what does it mean"? The fear could not be concealed from his voice. Vikas should his head, "I don't know, but…its not good".

"What's not good", both vampires have not forgotten Joss presence, they were merely ignoring him. He was after all a mere human being.

They continued to converse ignoring the boy behind them. Joss growled in frustration, he sprung forward fist ready when Vikas held his wrist at bay, "what did you see", Joss demanded.

Vikas eyed the boy coolly, "we saw blood". Slightly Joss's eyes widen, "…and the tortures in which he endured".

-+-

"What happened back there"? Henry asked, slipping on a black shirt. Vlad shrugged, pulling on a black belt through the loops of his black pants, several chains hung from those same loops. "C'mon Vlad, you must have some idea".

Vlad pondered for moment, "They were just picking my brain".

"Didn't seem like it to me, it seemed like they were hurting you", Henry eyed his friend with caution. When he didn't say anything, his hand fell on his shoulder, "hey, were they hurting you"?

Vlad just nodded, "they just dug a little too deep". Henry's eyes widen, "dude, after what you've been through and Otis would do that to you"?

"He's just trying to help" Vlad argued, slinging a converse jacket over his shoulders. Henry shook his head, "who are you trying to convince Vlad me or yourself"?

Vlad looked up at the ceiling in wonder, "I don't know, but let's just go okay"?

"Yeah, okay fine". Henry paused, "You all right for tonight? I mean thirst wise". Vlad nodded. With a smirk, he followed Vlad downstairs, "good, cause I don't feel like hiding any bodies tonight".

Vlad flinched, as they left his house as chilling wind whistled through the trees. Along with it sound, a dark chuckled resonating around the young Pravus that could only be identified as the vampire known as Mia.

-+-

**Please review, I know I haven't been updating in like a long time, but just read my profile and you'll know why. **

**Vlad: she's lying**

**Me: no I'm not, I really was swamped.**

**Vlad: whatever**

**ME: anyway, we've come to an impasse.**

**Vlad: an impasse?**

**Me: yeah, since you won't your admit that your goth or emo…**

**Vlad: oh, this again.**

**Me: Yes, you have to me something**

**Vlad: I'm just Vlad! Not Goth or Emo**

**Me: okay, okay, guess I can you accept as you are**

**Vlad: thank you**

**Me: hmm what about Henry? **

**Vlad: *groans*, stop the classication of people! **

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Vlad: hmm**

**Me: What?**

**Vlad: *leans in close*, what are you Ren?**

**Me: A writer, now review my lovely fans**

**Vlad: Hey! That's not what I meant!**

**Me: see ya soon guys ; )**


	24. Accident

-+-

"Hey, you made it". Sprat was at the entrance of the Goth club, with his friends in line. October offered Vlad a seductive grin, while Kristoff didn't even bother to turn around. Vlad could have sworn he heard him groan.

"Yeah, well nothing else to do". Sprat laughed, "Yeah, true". His eyes drifted from the person behind him, he whispered into Vlad's ear. "How come he's here"?

"Cause dude, he's my best friend". Sprat looked at Vlad as he was nuts, "but he's not Goth". Vlad raised an eyebrow, "so neither am I".

October overheard him, her eyes wide, "gosh Vlad you're so Goth you don't know your goth". The line was moving, already they were at the front door. Soon they past the threshold and entered the Goth domain. "Dude, I feel so out of place", Henry whispered once they were inside.

"Relax, and just have fun", he tried to bolster him.

"How can I when everyone's a Halloween character"? Boys either standing around were staring blankly in front of him, some girls were swaying their hips seductive. But some of their eyes were on Henry. His hair dyed black for the occasion, his body was attractive to both genders. Some licked their licks hungrily, it was creeping Henry out.

Vlad gave him a look, "then why did you come, if you didn't really want.

Henry shrugged, mumbling under his breath something among the lines of, 'like I had a choice'. Vlad ignored him looking for a place to sit. He found Kristoff lounging in a sofa; he took his lead and sat across from him. Just then, Sprat bounced next to him, "hey you want anything to drink"? The first thing that came into Vlad's mind was a mouthful of blood.

"Like what"? Henry asked. Sprat turned towards him as if noticing Henry for the first time. "Uh, well they have like a bloody Mary with no alcohol and Vampire Juice, man that has a lot sugar, Vlad you should try some". It looked like Sprat already did, his body was fidgeting and shaking and with his fingers twitching.

"Yeah, sure". Vlad muttered looking at the mass of goth people. "I'm going to walk around", Henry got up and left, leaving Vlad alone with Kristoff. The guy was glaring at him that made Vlad think that if looks could kill, his would.

"Why are you here"?

"Huh"?

"With him of all people, he's not one of us".

"What are talking about"?

Kristoff rolled his eyes in vexation, "Henry, why are you with him"?

"He's my friend" Vlad replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Doesn't act like it".

"What do you mean"? Vlad cocked his head to the side, but before Kristoff could reply a girl fell into his arms and he drew back he lips. Revealing fangs that slid deep into her neck, his mouth covered by the girls long black and blue streaked hair. At first Vlad was appalled, then he looked closer and realized he was merely nibbling on her neck. And his fangs were fake, cheap plastic junk.

A weird feeling shot through him a lust, calling him for something warm to trickle down his throat. There it was again, the beating of their hearts hitting Vlad's head like a semi truck. With each beat he flinched, the sound growing louder in sync. The bodies that either danced or swam around him was too much to bear, he could smell their warm blood beating beneath their slim throats. He looked around for Henry. He could help him; he was after all his friend. Wasn't he?

Where was he?

He needed him now, he needed to get home. The smell and the beats were too much to bear. _Let's have a snack shall we?_

Vlad shook his head as he tried to banish the wrench from his head. Again, pain-splitting ache slammed into his brain, he winced letting his head drop into his head. It was like a horrible migraine, dots danced in his vision.

No, not her again.

Not Mia

How much blood does this wrench need before she's satisfied?

_As much as I desire, _her voice throaty and dark. Vlad dashed for the bathroom, diving between the seas of bodies as the bathroom was on the other side of the horribly long room. Once he in, he found a stall and locked it. Sitting down on the bathroom toilet, He took deep breathes but that only intensify that smell even more.

He tried breathing through his mouth, but he could practically taste their sweat and blood on his drooling tongue. _Hmm, lovely red juices sound good right about now. Who should we go after? The October girl looked delectable. _

NO! He gripped his wrist and sat on the toilet. His body shaking in small tremors, but he held his wrist fast and bit. The previous marks from before pulsated, begging to be reopen once again. They weren't human blood, but the pain and the taste was enough to drown out Mia all together.

Darkness was creeping at the corners of his eyes. He didn't know whether he was losing consciousness or he being dragged under towards Mia control. He did know that he was falling sideways. He just never knew when he hit the ground.

-+-

He opened his eyes. Around him was the meadow of tranquility and peace. He let the breeze ruffle his hair and his hand flow over the tickling high grasses. He liked it here. Here, it was peaceful. And here, was no blood and destruction.

Someone from behind pulled him into embrace, stroking his dark Vlad. "My Vlad, do like it"? Her words gentle, like coaxing a small animal. Every instinct told him to fight back, squirm away from this beast. But her words were like a charm, leaving him limp like a rag doll in her arms.

"Yes", he slurred. His eyes drooping faintly. He felt her body shaking as she giggled, "I knew you would. And here you have friends". Eddie Poe and Andrew Bram appeared from the ground, both their clothes were in rags and their eyes dark. Their face paler than death, lips bluer than the deep ocean and their face tight as a bow. "Here, you will never be lonely".

Vlad was puzzled, "I'm not lonely"? Mia shushed him, "yes, yes you are". Again, Vlad shook his head in denial, "I have Nelly, Henry, and Otis".

"Really"?

"Yes, I have them". Mia shook her head and turned the boy around, "no, dear you do not". Before he could speak, she placed her index finger on his lips. "Nelly fears you, Henry doesn't really want to be here, he's just saving his own skin. And as for your Uncle, well he's leaving as we speak".

"No", Vlad whimpered. It was like some kind of drug, her voice; presence was making him limp and sluggish. "Yes, so sad Vlad. If you just let me in, let me help. It could all go away, this pain". She placed her hand over his chest, where a strange pain took place there. It gave a little tug, and he winced.

"But…" he cried, "I won't be me, I'll be…dead". He looked up into those eyes. That held death and blood; She wiped a stray tear that seemed to fall from his eyes with her fingers. "Exactly", she smiled, "You should be dead, just like you all the others you killed. You killed me".

"I didn't mean to… an accident".

"Tsk, tsk, but you did. No give in and die", her eyes changed so demonic. That Vlad had to take a step back. But two arms gripped his shoulders. Eddie at the left and Andrew at the right, their face matching Mia's holding him up like sacrifice. Vlad struggled and kicked, but it was useless. They squeezed into his skin and he heard something crake. An ear-splitting scream of pure agony left his lips.

Around her eyes were black smudges and her pupils just as black. Her fangs shot out from her upper lip, "now die, you little Pravus and give in to me, give in". She chanted with her lip curled.

Reaching, she rubbed her fingers on the bottom of Vlad's jaw, "Give in", she blew the words into his face, drawing him in as her control strengthens.

"Give in and be mine". Her words were swimming around his head, changing into almost lullaby, "give in and be mind". He found them worse than the beating of each human heart in the Goth club.

"Give in and…"

"DIE"!

-+-

His eyes flew open, around him were three worried faces looking down at him. Henry's hand was on his shoulder, October's head was cocked to the side, while small tears were gathering in Sprat's eyes.

"Vlad", he asked timidly. His breathing was coming in fast, and he was lying on his back on the tile floor. "What happened", his asked weakly.

"We found you slumped over with your wrist bleeding, you've been out for a thirty minutes", Henry explained, yet it seemed less than that. "Help me up". It wasn't a command. Henry swung his arm over his friend helping him to his feet. "You okay, Vlad", he nodded, "just dizzy".

"Well", October placed her hands on her hips, "well let me see that wrist". She held her hand out, when Vlad made no effort to do so, she pulled roughly not being gentle in the least. "Well, you shouldn't have cut yourself then", she scolded. Placing his hand over the sink, she cleaned the wound. "Maybe you're not Goth, maybe your emo. Are you emo"? Her fingers were cleaning the wound when she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I just…" He didn't know what he was to tell the truth. Human? Vampire? Pravus?...Monster? She found a couple of napkins and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. When she was through she tossed them away. "No let's not ruin the fun, cause Vlad decided to attempt a suicide".

"It was not a-", Vlad began in protest.

October raised her hands, "let's just get back to the party". With a nod, they followed her. Sprat lingering close to Vlad, "man, we're you like thirsty"?

He gave a stiff nod, "I told you, you could feed on anyone with no problem".

"Really"? Henry stopped in front of Vlad, "is that why you came here to feed off people". Vlad mentally kicked himself, he promised he would never feed on the source and now he just broke it.

"Look Henry", Vlad reached out, but Henry shrugged away. "No, dude you promised! And you're lying to everyone, to Otis! No wonder you're in control, having a nightly snack"?

Rage filled Vlad, he took a step back and breathed out heavily, "for one, this is my first time here. And, no I'm not feeding from anyone". He lied; it made him hate himself even more,

"But you were going to feed here, weren't you", Henry prodded. This time Vlad didn't answer, he was tired of all the lies, he head snapped up and his eyes changed to that color purple again, "Well, you don't even want to be here!"

"So? At least I'm not killing anyone".

"No one is dying".

"So you _are_ feeding from the source". Vlad just stared at his best friend, with that look of malice in it. He snorted, "You really are something, Mcgillian. Just like your cousin".

"What does that have to do with anything"?

"You're judging me for something I didn't do".

"But you _did_ do something".

"And how would you know"?

Henry's mouth snapped shut; he didn't know how to answer. Then, as calmly as he could said, "because you're here for one thing only; to feed".

Sprat looked from one boy to the next, "c'mon guys don't be like that. Let's just go back to the dance floor, grab a few drinks".

Silence.

"Wait, you know"? Sprat looked at Henry. Reluctantly, he met the little kid's eyes. "Unfortunately, I do ".

"How long have you've known that he was a vampire"?

"For too long, it seems". Again, his eyes met Vlad's eyes. "I'm outta of here", he turned away. Vlad watched him go and didn't stop him. What seemed like an eternity, Vlad departed from the bathroom and emerging back to the dance floor with Sprat silent at his side. Henry was nowhere to be seen.

Vlad was back across from the couch, slurping down some vampire juice that Sprat acquired for him, gratefully. It was too sugary, and sour. How could Sprat stand this stuff? He scowled, and set the drink down.

"Hey Vlad". Sprat was holding a girl by the shoulder. "This is Snow, Snow, Vlad and vice-versa". She was slightly pretty, and small about Sprat's height.

"Yeah so"?

Sprat fidgeted, "well, she's willing to…you know…" Oh, he knew and he was dying for some. Vlad ran a hand through his hair. If what Mia said was true, then what did it matter if he drank from the source? Nelly still feared him, Henry's not his friend and Otis is leaving again. So…why not?

He held his arms open for the girl, who sat his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck; her scrawny legs coiled around his waist, and began kissing his temple. Her hips gently grinding against his, immediately Vlad took to this girl. Sprat cleared his throat, "I'll just leave you guys be".

Before Vlad knew it, the girl was lying on her back with him hovering over her. His vampire eyes could make out the blue creek-like veins flowing down her creamy neck. He noticed bluish bruises on her neck and arms; he stroked a finger over them. "What happened", he whispered in awe.

"Abuse" she said shortly, and resumes kissing his jaw.

"By who?. His finger trailed down her neck. Wetness fell on his skin, and looked up at the girl called Snow. "My father" she sobbed. Vlad felt a similar sadness for the girl, he felt her sadness. For a moment, he didn't feel so alone. He wiped away her tears with his tongue, and he felt her shiver beneath him

_Give in_

Yes, he was giving into the blood and pressures. His nose skimmed along her cheek, to her jaw-line, then to her throat. He kissed her tears away, licking the as they rolled down her cheek. The more tears she cried the higher his hungers got. His hips moving in sync with hers, as he gently rocked back and forth against hers. His mouth traveled down her cheek to her jaw again, his mouth lingering over her pulse upon her throat for a moment. He pulled back his lips, and his fangs elongated. Sinking into the white, creamy flesh as he drank greedily, groaning as he did so. The girl beneath him began to go limp, her head falling to the side as he sucked more and more. Her breathing rapid and quick, and her beat wildly going into shock. He cupped her cheek, angling her head upwards getting a better flow.

He ignored every warning her body was throwing at him. Warnings that she was about die or she was dying.

He realized he could never do this with Meredith. Never touch her, kiss her, love her. He dreamed of holding her in his arms, but now he cannot, and that took away some of the pleasure and Meredith too. He was getting lost in the blood lust and larger swallows fell down his throat.

If he couldn't have her, than no one would. He would have though in the only he knew he could; in blood. Below, him he felt the girl's heart beat failing. It's beating getting weaker, but he didn't care. Not if no one else did.

Then one voice with one word shot him awake from the frenzy.

"VLAD!

His eye flew open and his fangs rip out of the girl's throat. When he raised his head Meredith was across the room, with her hands on her hips in a black outfit, which somehow didn't suit her. She carried a look of disbelief and heartbrokenness.

-+-

**Me: Review please…cause this story is slowly ending and I want at least a hundred reviews when I'm done…that's just my goal. I'm not demanding them or anything but it would be nice.**

**Vlad: ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Me: shh, he's asleep and he's so cute. I'm going to doodle on his face now. Bye!**


	25. Apparitions

-+-

He felt his insides pull again, his heart pounding hard in his chest desperate to leap out. As it beat widely, he could not tear his gaze away from her. The one that made everything all right, the one person who loved him as he was, and the one person he never expected to turn their back on him, but she did.

A look of utterly disbelief flashed across her face for an instant, then faltered away. She shook her head like a disappointed mother. She sighed, and walked. "Wait, Meredith". He called out reaching, but she was lost in the sea of bodies. As he got off the girl, he checked her vitals. Her pulse was weak, but beating. Quickly, he followed her scent desperately trying to make things right. A phrase ringing in his mind again and again.

_Don't go, don't do, please don't go._

It felt like everyone he loved was slowly leaving him, and he didn't know how to stop it. There was nothing he could do, it wasn't like he's done anything wrong. Nobody has died…yet. The sea of bodies was getting thicker and thicker, drowning out her scent all together. He called her name again and again. Tears threaten to fall over; it was getting harder to breath. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something amongst the corners.

Shadows were crawling and dancing along the walls. He twisted and turned, finding that all of the faces around him have changed to that of mangles parts and skin hanging of the body. They were closing all around him, suffocating the life out him. He started to hyperventilate and his breathing came in quick gasps.

He ran.

Running for the exit, but the monsters were closing around him, reaching for him to drag him under. NO!

_Just give in, little boy. _Mia chuckled somewhere among them, he saw flashed of faces. Some of Eddie, some Andrew, other he did not recognize. Some he remembered from the council, _it would be so easy if you do_.

As he ran, her voice rang in his mind. _Think of it, no pain, no solitude nothing but sheer pleasure and joy._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up". He put his hands over his ears and ran. The fresh air hit his nose, and he ran towards it. The exit was not far, he could fell it getting closer. _Either give in or SUFFER!_

Outside the air enveloped him, drowning out the scents that threatened to him to lose his thirst. With his hands in his pockets he walked home, with _her _whispering words in his head.

-+-

As he stepped inside he knew something was wrong. For instance, there was no one to greet him as he entered his home, the lights were off and it was ominously quiet. "Otis"? He called out to his Uncle. The only reply was silence.

With a flick of a switch, the lights spilled over the room. Everything looked neat and tidy, like nothing's changed. With his stomach rumbling, he made his way to the kitchen. A note stuck to the fridge door.

_Vladimir,_

_I won't be home till later, I'm so sorry honey, but I promise to bring plenty of blood bags._

_I love you,_

_Nelly._

He opened the fridge revealing only one left. For once, he was interested in it. He called Henry's cell hoping he got home all right.

"Hello"?

"Hey, Henry", Vlad's tone was gentle; "you get home all right"?

"Yeah, yeah", he was bothered by Vlad's call.

"Just making sure".

"Whatever"

Click.

He hung up; Vlad looked at the phone for moment before setting it down. He sighed and set down on the couch wondering what to do. Again, he picked up the phone calling Meredith.

"Hello"?

"Meredith"?

Click.

He tried once more, "Hello"?

"Don't hang up".

Click.

He sighed, and sat the phone down. He was in such a mess and he didn't know what to do. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move.

It was those shadows again. Mia materialized in front of him, slowly growing up from the floor. "Hello, Vlad", her lips curled in a devilish grin.

"Go away"! He threw the pillow at her, but it went right through her. She just shook her head, "when well you ever learn?" She charged forward, knocking the couch backward and slamming him into the wall behind him. Her finger stroked his cheek, "why don't you just give in"?

He only shook his head and closed his eyes, _she's not real, she's dead. I killed her. _

"Wrong, I' am very real, my dear", she cooed.

When he only scrunched her eyes tighter, her temper waned. _Open those black diamonds, Vlad. _They remained shut, _open them._

He let his hair fall over his face and covered his eyes, hoping to shield her away from him. _OPEN THEM! _ Against his will they opened fully. Vlad opened his eyes and she wasn't alone. Eddie and Andrew flanked her followed by several guards from the council.

"Gyaah!" he shouted. Mia smiled, as slithering darkness snaked down from her arms and coiled around the boy's throat. Although it did not constrict him, it slowly taunted the boy Vlad clenched his fists in fear.. After an agonizing moment the darkness subsided, leaving a panting Vlad to come face to face with his nightmare.

"How dare you keep me inside, Vlad. There's sooo much we can do, so much death…and blood". He brushed away his bangs away from his face.

"Stop"

"Never, I'll always be here, but not alone either" she cooed. Vlad's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall. She chuckled, the sound like wicked wind chimes. She gestured towards the boys from behind her who seemed closer than they were before. A man stepped forward dripping blood from his neck, "this is Lencer, the first guard you drained dry". He remembered him, Vlad remembers the guard pulling him out of his cell, that's when Vlad lost it and bit deep into the man's jugular. This apparition had blood squirting from his neck, the vein hung out slightly.

The air shimmered around her once more, darkness materialized into human-like shapes. Shapes of people he killed and enjoyed killing. People he took pleasure in killing, before Mia took place in his mind. "Oh you didn't really kill them". Mia picked at her nails, "actually that darkness was enough for the victim to go into shock, you conjure unimaginable nightmares causing them to commit suicide". He stared up at her in horror, some relief entered his mind, and among other things like guilt. Guilt because he knew he could of prevented it. Her eyes drifted to the boy, "however there're some you did kill". The color seemed to drain from his face. "Like her for instance", he looked around him and the air seemed to warp and shimmer. To her left a tall, slightly full woman materialized, her skin matching that of Mia's. Her arms though, were bloodied with lacerations and bite marks.

Her outfit was completely bloodstained,, and her eyes… her eyes were missing as if they were gouged out and her lips cracked, blood trickling from the corners. "She is nameless at this point, but nonetheless a person. A person in which you killed". She pointed one slender finger at him, her long, sharp nails painted black. Vlad shook with terror; slowly he was starting to get it.

"Otis" he cried out his name like a prayer. Hoping that he would save him once again. Mia only chuckled, "Silly boy, I've already told you, he left". Vlad slowly got up and then made a dash for the door, it was ajar for instant before Mia caught and slammed it in his face. "Do you not believe me"? Vlad scurried away from her, seeking exit through a window instead. But again, the darkness crept along the corners of the window. Vlad went to pick up a chair and when he made an attempt to break the glass, the window remained whole.

He smashed it again and again, till he fell to his knees in defeat. Mia knelt down gathering him in her arms, "now, now boy. There' so much left to see".

"Otis" Vlad whispered, "don't go".

"He's already left, here let me show you". A hand covered his eyes and he saw darkness. When he saw again, it was images of Otis and Vikas speaking quietly to one another.

"If the boy is in full control…" Vikas began, "…then I' am no use here". Otis finished. "You'll leave the boy again"? Vikas asked incredulously.

Otis nodded, "yes, if what Vlad says his true then I fear that the council his attacking innocents and not Vlad himself. They are trying to draw us out, a trap I won't fall into".

"So you'll leave the boy to fend for himself"?

"It would seem that Vlad is plenty capable of taking care of himself, he's proven that more than once". Vikas looked down solemnly at his feet, "I won't agree with you Otis, something about him still troubles me".

"He's the Pravus, everything about him his troubling".

Vikas crossed his arms, looking at the ground intently. "Yes, well. I'll take my leave then".

Otis nodded, "as I well too". Vikas raised an eyebrow "well you not say goodbye".

"In a letter I will, my presence here is not wanted".

"Oh, how can you tell"?

"The boy's eyes, there're threatening", and like that the image faded. Bringing Vlad back to his living room, "no Otis, don 't go I need you, I still need you". He pleaded.

"It didn't seem that he needed you though", Mia combed her fingers through his hair. Vlad sobbed uncontrollably, his body shaking. "There, there young one" She wrapped him in an embrace, letting him cry into her shoulder. In small circles he rubbed his back. "I'm here, we're all here".

He pulled back, "who"?

To her right the air shimmered again and this time a man began to form. He was hunched over, his arms slightly longer than a normal humans. His skin ashen and dark, Vlad could see bone, "my lover, my soul mate, my D'ablo".

"But, I didn't kill him". She wasn't listening, she continued to name off victims that would form before Vlad. Ever so slowly, it weakened him. "Now who should be next…", she pretended to ponder for moment.

Vlad shook his head furiously. He definitely knew where this was going. "Please… please don't…" he begged again. He wrapped his arms around himself and put his forehead on the floor at Mia's feet. "Please don't do this…" he said weakly. Mia frowned.

"It is not my fault that you did these things to these people. You must face what you have done," she said coldly.

"Now let's go get our next victim, more friends just you and me" she clapped her hands, like a little child. "No, please no". He was too weak to stop her, and he couldn't save himself with no one left to hold onto.

-+-

When he opened his eyes, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. For once, a body did not lie at his feet. Instead a rooftop, and one he recognized as Bathory high. There he was perched at the building's edge. It was so high; the city seemed a million miles below even if it was only a couple meters. It was still quiet early in the night, around ten. And he could hear the people from below moving about.

However, he could hear something even more precious to him. He could hear their pulses. And, he was hungry…more hungry than he was before, hungry enough to devour their souls…

Vehemently he shook his head, "No!" he shouted to himself. "Stop it!" Those thoughts weren't his, only that of Mia.

_Vlad! _Mia scolded him. The voice was so loud that he doubled over in pain, almost falling off of the building. _Do you want to hurt your family…well what's left of them? Or the Meredith who you love deeply?_ Vlad felt terrible grief at the sound of her name, such pain and sadness.

"No…" he breathed, feeling tired and defeated. If had an ounce of motivation he would bit deep into wrist to drown her out. For once, it did not pulsate. Only his family, friends and lover were the only reason he did so, to keep them safe from him…but now she wouldn't even speak to him.

_Then do as I say! You will lavish in it, indulge it and soon you will be happy. _She cooed.

Vlad leapt from the building and using his Pravus powers to hover to the ground safely. Landing in a dark alley way he touched ground in front of a few gangsters and the power surged in his veins. He tried to suppress it, but the men started taunting him as soon as they saw him. The young vampire took noticed to their position. Before he arrived, they were surrounding something, a person maybe. But as Vlad appeared the dropped the body as it land in a heap.

"Little creep!" they shouted. Vlad's blood began to sing with the nightmares and he found himself wanting to hurt them, ignoring the unfortunate victim from behind. He lifted his arms to his head, not wanting to do it… knowing it was wrong, but he was a losing fight. One of them flipped out knife, "c'mere little freak" one shouted. That small, insignificant taunt was enough.

Before Vlad released a ferocity even unknown to Vlad, a voice made him pause. "Vlad"? It was weak and hoarse, but recognizable.

Henry?

His body propped against the wall, and blood tricked from mouth. His eyes lids were drooping, hair disarray, his clothes were falling off. More accurately, falling off his hips. "Your next, fag", one of ruffians bellowed. For a moment, Vlad looked at him.

Henry was supposed to be home. But he disregarded it, _he is home, he just looks like Henry. _Satisfied, with the reassuring lie, he unleashed his nightmares. Their screams of pain were somewhat better than his taste for blood.

"No wait! Vlad please, it's me Henry!". The relenting darkness was released; Henry's pleas could not be heard over the earsplitting screams.

-+-

**Vlad: how could you?**

**ME: What? You don't know what happened.**

**Vlad: I think I've got the gist…and what's all over my face!!!!**

**ME: umm…I drew tear drop, hehe**

**Vlad: get it off!!**

**ME: Never**

**Vlad:* charges***

**ME: O-lay**

**Vlad: Grr…I hate you,**

**ME: Nah, you looove me.**

**Vlad: *blushes***

**ME: that's another story, pretty please review love you all.**


	26. Accusations

-+-

It's been far too long since Vlad felt like this. A soft comfort surrounded him, which was surprising. The last thing he remembered was eliciting emotion of joy and pleasure. He was cushioned in some soft place, a chair perhaps with pillows around his head that rested to the side.

When he went to move, he found it rather difficult. No, it was impossible. They felt heavy to him, his hands like weights were holding him down. Instead he tried to figure out where he was. He didn't feel the cold pavement of the alleyway. Nor did the scent of his foolish victims wash into his nose. As a substitute, he could detect a gentle breeze stirring his hair and the air smelled like lavender.

Wait a minute, he knew that scent. His nostrils flared taking her in, she smelled so delicious that it made his mouth water uncontrollably.

His usually pale complexion was way beyond sick looking, his lips blue and eyes sunken. Still, he didn't move… He only wanted to sleep. Several blurred figures came into his vision. His first reaction was fear, to cringe away from these horrible shadows that wanted to hold him down and succumb to the dark shadow world.

But he felt so tired as if the previous night used all his energy and the only desire he had now was sleep. So he let it wash over him, not understanding the blurred figures intentions so he simply turned away. Moving almost seemed foreign to him, as if it hurt to do so, so he didn't struggle. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the light being shut out. He was reveling in the numbness. A kind voice whispered into his ear, but he didn't hear. He was lost in his thoughts of nothingness. He was becoming nothingness.

However a horrible nagging picked at his brain, urging him to awake. The blurred figures were raising those voices in cacophony that it hurt his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut he hoped to drown them out, but they only continued to rise in an octave.

"I'm going to kill him", tears flowed down this boy's eyes. "Wait, wait till he awakes", she was restraining his arms under his armpits and around his shoulders. "Wait, Joss. He must have a good reason".

_Meredith?_

"He's dead, Meredith. Dammit, because of this monster!". Confusion swirled around the young vampires' mind, who could have died? Whose dead?

Oh no!

Who was next of his line of victims? The thought drained away, fluttering away to the farthest reaches of his mind drowning out all together. He sighed in his sleep, in reality he didn't want to know what a terrible thing he had done.

While he slept, Meredith and Joss watched him with total concentration. For any sudden movements, any signs of attacks while he rested in chair with his wrists and ankles bounded tightly together. At first Joss was reluctantly to Meredith's pleas, but he grunted out a 'fine' and shrugged her off. He resumed his position and stared out the window.

Nelly was still at work, and as for the two ancient vampires they were nowhere to be found. It is as if they up and ran out of the town. Joss was the first to find the letter; he crumpled it into a ball in frustration. The letter of Otis's departure. There're all cowards! Joss was enraged at their abandonment. The humans were left to fend themselves from a hungry vampire.

Meredith sighed; she didn't believe Vlad was evil. He couldn't be. She remembered the look in his eyes, they were dark but gentle. His eyes never carried malice or evil, he was the good, honoree, gentle prince meant to save her from the darkness that she fought everyday of her life. She moved the pillows around Vlad, so he would be more comfortable.

She heard Joss snort loudly; he could see their reflection in the window. He had one elbow propped up on the window sill, his head resting in hiss palm. When he saw Vlad stir in the reflection he immediately grabbed a weapon facing the demon as his eyes fluttered open.

"Meredith…?" Vlad asked, his voice held relief and sorrow in it. His head lifted off the pillows and his eyes rolled around in confusion. He eyes met Joss's fiery ones, "Joss..? What… wh… Gnn!" He scrunched up his eyes, letting his head sag and rest upon his chest, his mouth widening in pain as a severe headache attacked him. He felt something brush up against his mind, like another presence.

_Vlad, Vlad… _Her voice disappointed,

Vlad's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

Mia

_We still have so much left to do. Only two…well three left, and you'll never be lonely again._

Those words were like an ice pick driving their way into his brain, another shock of pain went through Vlad's body.

"No, no more. Not them…" Vlad muttered under his breath, like he was talking to himself. Meredith and Joss watched him with cautious eyes. Only Meredith was brave enough to step forward, reaching out with a gloved hand she placed it on his shoulder. The only light in the room dangled from above, in a small four-by-four room, shadows engulfed the entire area except for a small glow that it even that seemed to shy away from Vlad. The light left a strange color on Vlad's pained and tired eyes, Meredith has encountered many imitating monsters before, but Vlad's was eerie. And she didn't like it.

"Vlad… You can't what? Who are you talking to?" Meredith asked soothingly. It took a moment for Vlad to respond; slowly he raised his head, looking like a helpless, vulnerable child.

_Let's tell her shall we? Won't she be surprised, the first Puritan to fall, by the Pravus of all people. Talk about ironic. The element of surprise is the best weapon. C'mon, LET'S DO IT! _ Her voice was earsplitting; it felt like his head might fall right off, all this darkness and demonic was killing him. _Oh, puh-lease, Vlad. You know you want this; I can feel it in your heart. _A slight pressure nicked in his chest, it was cold. _So does everyone else, too bad that girl Snow didn't feel it, we were so close, _she pouted.

She couldn't bear the pain in his eyes anymore."Vlad!" Meredith shouted. Vlad's eyes snapped open and the pain was gone, leaving him panting. His eyes were filled with fear, "Vlad what's going on?" she asked, trying to be soft. When Vlad saw her face everything went calm. Mia's voice was gone, and his breathing settled slightly. It was her that made him feel at ease and happy.

"What… what happened?" he asked, "and why am I tied down". Meredith almost saw the boy she loved in those eyes. But it was gone in a flash, he blinked once and his eyes clouded over filling in his brown iris till she was drowning in his dark abyss pupils. "Meredith", he asked again, "what happened"? Meredith didn't answer at first. Her demeanor went from kindness to sadness. Vlad hated it; it was an overbearing sadness that doesn't easily go away. Instead of answering, Joss came forward, fists in his face. "You want to know, uh freak do ya"? He never heard Joss speak that way, it was so unlike him. It was crazy and wild. Eyes that were redder than his own and he was snarling at Vlad.

Meredith couldn't look at Vlad at anymore and his heart sunk. What could of happened? Now he knew he lost her…forever.

"Come", with a quick motion, Joss cut through the ropes that bounded the demon. He roughly grabbed the boy by the collar pulling him out of the room. Vlad let him; he knew he deserved it for whatever was coming. The loss of Meredith made his passion deplete. "c'mon", Joss pulled harder, making Vlad stumble.

He followed him like a puppet, leading him down a hallway and pausing at a door at his right. He felt his insides turn to ash as heart sunk somewhere in his stomach. Mia was laughing hysterically. For once, he afraid, afraid of the truth.

Finally, he stopped before a large wooden door. It felt like an eternity for him to turn the knob, his hand lingering on the handle. Joss raised a hand with the stake in it, Vlad flinched but Joss only wiped his face. "You monster! Look what you've done". He slammed Vlad against the wall, not even putting up a fight.

The door opened from the jarring impact, Joss shoved him to the floor. Vlad fell on his back. The room was small a single bed laid in the center, something large was draped over with blankets. Its shape familiar to Vlad, his eyes got big as he scrambled up from the floor.

"Oh, God no…" he found himself saying. The door closed behind him with a soft click. He knew Joss was there ready to strike him at a moment's notice. But couldn't tear his gaze away from the lumpy mess on the bed. Joss disregarded him as he walked past him to the covered form.

He didn't want to see it.

"Look what you've done", Joss's voice cracked.

"No… no, no. no!" his breaths were coming in faster. With eyes closed, he tightens his grip on the thin white sheet ready to yank it off and reveal the unfortunate victim. "JOSS"! He screamed, "I don't want to see them, I see them already in my mind", he was almost whining. Joss ignored him, he had to know. He had know the destruction and pain he caused. "Joss"! he begged once more, "I don't one see of those…men, I don't want to-". The cover flew off the bed, sliding of the body that was recognizable as Henry.

All of the color drained away from Vlad's face, he fell to his knees with mouth open. "It's Henry", Joss whispered. His flickered his gaze towards Vlad in disgust. But Vlad was paralyzed, both he and Meredith could have killed him and he wouldn't care.

Henry.

A long ugly line fell down his face; a deep scar from his scalp to his chin. It was bluish around the mark like a ravine, and his face ashen. Although lidded, Vlad could see that his eyes were wet from unshed tears. He practically crawled towards his friend, his best friend and when he made to the bed. He wept, his head falling on the mattress as his shoulders shook.

"How could I? Oh god…Henry", he sobbed. He pounded his fists on the mattress, there was such pain in his face that Joss felt a tad of regret for him. But he remained silent watching as Vlad lamenting for his friend. He knew that this entire town was endangering from a monster like him, he had to stop him. Both he and Meredith had to end this once and for all.

-+-

**Oohh, cliffy.**

**Vlad: I have no comment, just review so this will freakin end.**

**ME: C'mon you must of have something…**

**Vlad: well, I like this song.**

**ME: Me too, so pretty**

**Vlad: I could do without the screaming.**

**ME: C'mon that's the best part**

**Vlad: you can't be serious**

**ME: Well, that and the piano…I just like this band**

**Vlad: and among other things**

**ME: Huh**

**Vlad: sadistic story writing**

**ME: Oh, I would like to think of it as intriguing story telling**

**Vlad: whatever…what's the name of this band?  
**

**Me: Alesana**

**Vlad: and the song?'**

**ME: Apolgoy**

**Vlad: how fitting?  
**

**ME: What does that mean? *hands on hips**

**Vlad: nothing**

**ME: TELL ME!!!**

**Vlad:….**


	27. Acrimonious

**Why so little reviews?**

-+-

As Vlad wept, Joss eased closer to him stake ready. Ready to jab up into his ribcage and through heart, he was inches away when a thought hit him. He didn't want this monsters death to be swift nor quick, he wants it to be long and torturous. He'll let him squirm for an awhile.

Vlad's hands were soaked with his tears, sobbing hard into his hands. Cries of anguish left him like an wounded animal, but Henry was the one dead here.

Meredith stepped through the threshold, overhearing Vlad's howls of pain. It broke her heart, Joss flashed her warning look. But she preceded nonetheless, "Vlad", she whispered softly. It hurt her to see him like this.

"I can't believe… I killed him! I KILLED HIM!" he said, his whole being still in shock and not sure how to react. It was as if he hadn't heard her at all. Vlad finally fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up and fell away from the bed. His hands covering his head as tears and snot dripped down his face. Meredith rushed up to him, falling along with him. She didn't care that he was monster. Seeing him in so much pain was killing her, she sat there stroking his hair gently. "I killed him… I killed him… I killed him…" Vlad continued to whisper to himself, Meredith just held him carefully not to harm him. Still, she knew that something had to be done. He was deadly.

"Vlad," she whispered to his hair. He didn't respond. "Vlad, you can't keep your thirst unchecked like this. I need you to stay here until you regain control, alright?" She stood, backing towards the door. Vlad's eyes widened with realization. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Vlad…" she whispered. Joss stood with her, they stood in the doorway looking regretful yet strong.

"No… NO! Wait, don't leave me-". He scrambled towards the door only to have it slammed into his face

The two slayers bolted it with the several locks that she and Joss others had managed to scrounge around and find. She could hear Vlad's muffled yells and soft beating on the door. She slid down the smooth oak, finally letting her emotions have their freedom. Henry was dead. Vlad had killed him. As much as she hated it, she needed to do something, because Vlad was now a danger to the town. He'd taken away the bad guys, but he took Henry, and so much more. Those victims who in the hospital were just children. Her age even, he couldn't strike again. She wouldn't let him.

Joss knelt beside her, with pursed lips. She knew he was trying to hold back tears. She looked at him for moment and nodded. She knew what to do even it met killing herself.

-+-

_slam_

Joss was sharpening his stake with knife while Meredith stared out the window. They could here each slam against the door from the hallway that Vlad made. It was useless, he could not escape.

_Slam._

And he wouldn't escape; both of the slayers would deal the problem. The horrible mess of the bodies they found around in the alley including Henry and Vlad were horrible that she didn't want to think about it. When she rounded the corner, her instincts kicked in and there she found them. Henry with dead, glazed eyes and Vlad untouched. Not a speck of dirt or blood on his clothes.

She knew he did it; he was one of the monster she killed after all. Why did she think that he would be different? She felt so stupid and used. She thought she loved him, he was her hero.

She was wrong.

_Slam_

She flinched from the sound, but she had duty to do and it couldn't be ignored.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. She picked up her weapons. Joss looked up at her as she stood. He said nothing as she proceeded down the hall; she rounded the corner and stopped at the large, wooden door.

The noise stopped, he must be exhausted from the useless attempt to flee. She was sorry, but she was going to end his suffering once for and all. Joss followed her in on where Vlad was the last few weeks, and it broke her further. Her theory was that he was suffering from a psychological disorder from all the torture he endured at this 'council'. As a result, an insane serial killer that had to be stop.

He's killed more than just Henry, and he'll kill again. They always do.

The locks clicked loudly, as she unbolted them. The door creaked open revealing an empty room.

Vlad was gone.

-+-

The dark figure was perched high above the city. Below were bustling blood bags waiting to be sucked dry and killed. His eyes watched them hungrily. Soon they would be in his mouth trickling down his throat satisfying his desires further.

Two arms encircled him and Mia rested her chin on his head, "soon darling, it'll be all ours". Shadows around him materialize, his eyes met each and every one them. Together they would swoop down on the unfortunate one leaving builds painted red and sewers gushing crimson from below.

Otis was gone leaving him alone once more. Mia was right, she was always right. It felt strange that he doubted her before, but with her by his side he would never be alone. Henry drifted closer to his pal, his face pale and lips cracked. He smiled; a cockroach crawled from his mouth and down his chin.

"Soon", she chanted, "soon, you'll be happy like never before". He turned back to the bodies below, a grim and ominous smile spread across face. "Die".

He stood and leapt below, hovering himself gently to the ground. His destruction had begun.

-+-

Meredith and Joss searched throughout the entire town, not trace of Vlad anywhere. Then, a howling wind blew through the trees. It seemed to howl in anguish. Both slayers looked at one another for a moment, their eyes meeting.

The followed the direction in which the wind came from. Something so powerful, so sinister could only whip up a wind such as that. The air seemed to shimmer with power, Vlad was this way. A growing fear was bubbling to the surface in Meredith's chest, something bad happened.

Very bad, _oh, why did leave him?_

Because he left you first, a voice said from the far reaches of her mind. She urged her legs further, something was smacking against her shoes and she looked down. Puddles of red stained the pavement, soaking the ground. She paused, her shoes were swimming.

Fear stricken, she continued further with Joss at her side. Then, another anguish cry pierced the air. A cry recognized by Vlad himself. In the distance, she could see bodies upon bodies popping above in the distance, as she continued entering the city more and more bodies appeared.

They didn't seem to be breathing either. Meredith jerked her head upward as a pained voice echoed through the air. Even down in the dank ally, surrounded by corpses, she knew this cry, she's heard it before and only recognizable as the person she loved most being tortured endlessly. She had to get to him… She had to save him.

Something made her freeze, the hairs on her neck were stand up, and it was bad. A stake followed from her knife was withdrew from her pocket, she held her arm out pushing Joss against the wall.

He was coming, and coming fast.

With their back up against the wall, as close as they could possibly get, they become one with the shadows. Later, a silhouette passed over head, Vlad jumping from building to building in a quick blur. Meredith noticed something following him, shadows or was it smoke?

Her hand tighten against the stake, sweat slid down her face. "Joss" she whispered, her eyes never wavering from sky, "we have to approach with stealth, we-".

Joss ducked under her arms and was running after the demon, "Joss"! she yelled in a whisper. But he was already running after him ignoring her cry. He was closing on the little monster. Vlad was merely standing in the middle of an intersection, licking his fingers, at his feet was little boy. No older than eight years.

"VLAD"! Joss yelled with such hate that Vlad flinched. Slowly, he turned licking his lips, "yessss", he whispered. Joss looked uncertain, but he was ready. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you".

"Why"? Vlad looked uninterested, running a hand through his hair which was matted with blood as well, "no is dead. See"? Henry materialized in front of Vlad; Joss gasped dropping his stake, "H-H-Henry"?

The shadow that was Henry stepping forward, his hand reaching, "come, cousin and join him". His hand touched Joss's cheek, his fingers brushing. Once, those shadows touched him and locked eyes with its prey there was no escape. Spell-bound, Henry took a step a forward; he blew into his face and engulfed Joss.

He was lost and smothered by the shadows; he screamed against them but no one could save him. Meredith closed her eyes, hoping to drown out his screams of help. She couldn't save him, he was the cause of his own downfall.

After the sickening crack of bones and meshing of flesh ceased, she opened her eyes. The shadows slowly drifting away from the corpse that laid at Vlad's' feet. It was a dangle mess of arms and legs.

She backed up against the grimy ally wall, pressing as close to it as possible, trying to blend into the shadows. A few second later a shadow passed over and Meredith heard the slight _whoosh, _of Vlad's passing in search for more victims.

Taking a deep breath and clutching the stake closer to her chest she stepped out of the shadows. She was going to save him from himself. Even if meant making the hardest decisions of her life. Out of the shadows, light pierced through overcast cloud spilling upon her as if heaven was watching out for her.

Heaven was not the only one who was watching her, amidst the darkness Vlad's dark eyes spotted her.

-+-

**I know it's short, but review please. I still want 100 reviews when I'm done and I thank you for the two that do review. **

**Vlad: *whispering* don't do it **

**ME: No please just like twenty more, I'll be satisfied with 95 how's that?**

**Vlad: Not any better**

**ME: Your just hate me, so your opinion doesn't count**

**Vlad: so what? We have to like you to make it count**

**ME: No, just, just you can't opinionate**

**Vlad: *rolls eyes* whatever, I'm going to play Race of Argmadden 3**

**ME: Well, you do that**

**Vlad: I' AM!**

**ME: GOOD!  
**

**Vlad: IT IS GOOD!  
**

**ME: I'M GLAD IT'S GOOD**

**Vlad: SO AM I!**

**ME…**

**Vlad..**

**ME/Vlad: *laughs in unison***

**ME: Review it's totally worth it…**

**Vlad: I have a spoiler for you guys.**

**ME: *covers mouth*, no he doesn't**

**Vlad: uh-huh, seagull, seagull.**

**ME: He's crazy, seagulls gosh. But if you review maybe I'll tell what he's saying and it might fix his craziness. Reviews, flames and criticism are all welcome.**

**Vlad: Seagulls, seagulls, mhfh…**

**Me: Hurry and save him with your reviews.**


	28. Acceptance

Alesana

The Third Temptation of Paris

the horizon, now as dark as the crimes that brought them here,  
is filled with my impending dread  
my foolish actions will cost so many good men  
Achilles has come...

a thousand sails approaching  
sent here in her name to reclaim the one I stole  
and destroy the walls of Troy

desire leaves me numb to all the pain surrounding me  
storms will arise to condemn me  
I will not die before her eyes...  
it ends tonight  
tragically I now must accept the penance I have earned  
she is cursed and tonight we die  
in the dawn of this, my end, I hold my sword true  
I must let her go...

a thousand sails approaching  
sent here in her name to reclaim the one I stole  
and destroy the walls of Troy

desire leaves me numb to all the pain surrounding me  
storms will arise to condemn me  
I will not die before her eyes...  
it ends tonight

it ends tonight, I am alone  
pain fills her eyes, I am alone

I must save my honor, I cannot let them win, the blood of many spills  
sacred and profane is our love in death...

-+-

The way this boy descended from the high building was sluggish. Smoke and darkness danced around him as if he was on fire, curling and slithering along this boy. When he reached her, she didn't move instead she stood her ground. Her eyes searching into his for any signs for the boy she loved. All she saw was a dark abyss that could swallow her up if she didn't watch her step.

His face seemed different, no longer a dark ashen taunt just the familiar paleness that she's come to known. Dark smudges rimmed his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. However, movement caught his eyes. She saw the flicker of his eyes to the right. She dared to turn around when she saw a small child dart beneath a car.

The air began to shimmer around her, her hair hitting her face. When she turned back, Vlad was building his power. The darkness around him thrashed like his body was trapped in a cyclone. Then, he thrusts it forward as darkness slithered towards the child, along the ground.

"No, Vlad!" Meredith took her weapon and smashed it upon on the coiling demons. Instantly, it dissipated. A screech left the black thing as it crumbled to ash. She with withdrew her bow off the thing and brought it in front of her body.

It took a long moment for Vlad to finally meet her gaze. He stood watching the child for a moment with pursed lips before his eyes flickered towards her. The darkness receded, retreating back into his body. Vlad shivered with delight as the darkness slither back into his skin, becoming one like a tattoo. Long black vines coiled around his arms and up his neck till one rested just beneath his right eyes, resembling a tear drop.

"Vlad," she whispered. With her eyes she could she would laid underneath the painful surface. He was dead inside, but searching deeper in those depths of darkness was pain and dread. She would give anything to run towards him, embrace him, and stroke his hair whispering words of reassurance. However, it was a little hard with that look of his, a look that sent a shiver up her spine. A look that meant one thing; kill.

But Vlad wouldn't kill her? Would he?

While she deliberated, Vlad took a step towards her. Meredith's head snapped up, she immediately took a fighting pose. With her legs spread far apart and her weapon close to her chest. She had quiver strapped to her back loaded with more than twenty arrows. Although, she knew she only needed one to get the job done. She always only used one arrow when eliminating demons.

Again, Vlad took another step and calculated this hunter's reaction. Her hand went up to her arrows, only she held her hand there waiting for Vlad's next move.

"Well, you kill me?" He asked.

Meredith paused, raising an eyebrow. "If I have to."

Vlad frowned, "Is that why you're here? To hurt me?" He brought his hands around himself as if to hold his body together.

"You've hurt so many others, Vladimir Tod!"

With his hands out in front of him, he cried, "But I'm so lonely!"

It was like anguish cry, a wounded animal. Meredith lowered her bow and dropped her other hand at her side. Her tone was gentle, "but Vlad you're not lonely. You have me, Otis, Nelly and…"

"They all left me." He wasn't listening to her. "All alone, not once did they stand by my side."

Meredith felt sympathy for him. She too, had no one by her side when she was developing her skills as a Puritan. Using his distraction, she took a step closer. "It takes time," she cooed, "to understand what you're going through, it doesn't help when you purposely push them away."

"So lonely." He sobbed, his legs seemed to give out and he fell to his knees. He clutched his head with his hands, rocking back and forth.

"You're not lonely, Vlad. You've got me."

Another step.

Vlad froze; slowly he raised his head and met her eyes. He stared gaping at her like an idiot, when he stood erected. Meredith stepped too close to him, that their faces were just inches from each others. And she could see the difference in his face a lot more clearly.

No longer was he hunched or troubled-looking. His face almost looked healthier, better maybe. She reached forward, then paused remember her hands and searched her pockets for a glove when a hand went around her wrist.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, see?" He removed his fingers showing no signs of burn marks or blisters. So Meredith again, reached forward, stroking his pale face. He leaned into it and sighed.

"You really are here?" he said quietly, disbelieving. Meredith watched him silently; her hand reached up and brushed way his raven-locks away from his pale brow. "Or am I dreaming you again…" he said, thwarted. That was it, she couldn't take his pain any longer, if she could she would have took all of it away from him instead. But she did the only thing she knew that wouldn't erase it, but ease it. She threw her arms around him, embracing him in hard, never wanting to let go of him.

"Vlad," she whispered, "I'm here, I'm always here for you. I won't leave you. I love you and I'll save you." Her words ran together, but they were heard as they flowed from her lips like in a quiet river. The vampire stood there dumbly for a moment before slowly sliding his arms around Max.

"So you _are_ here…" he mumbled. Meredith hugged him tighter.

"Yes," and she squeezed him again. She lifted her head, her eyes looking up into his dark ones. "Vlad… what happened?" Vlad slowly released her, taking a couple steps back.

"What happened?" he asked his tone full of sarcasm. He even chuckled; Meredith feared that her words were in vain. "Impulse," he said it so casually. He spread his arms wide gesturing around him of the mass of bodies and blood. The hunter watched him silently. "I was alone Meredith, with these urges", he wrapped his pale arms around himself. "I couldn't stop, but…". He paused, the kid was moving again from behind the cars. He narrowed his eyes, but continued, "Then, someone told me it's all right to give into these impulses, and I've never been less lonely, better… freer.

He turned to face her, his look inert.

"You call this freedom or even better?" Meredith asked incredulously, gripping the wooden bow tighter. Vlad's grin fell into a deep frown. Meredith shook her head, all these people had lives, had families… You have a family till you murdered them!"

"Nelly and Otis are still very much alive," he contradicted her. She snorted angrily, which to Vlad was cute. Too bad he had to 'kill' her. "What about Henry, your best friend. How could you Vlad? Was that an impulse too?" Tears were threatening to pool over. "Come back, Vlad. Come back to me." Involuntary, she shivered and Vlad saw that, looking way a broken smile splayed across his lips.

"Yeah, Henry…", he smirked. "He's not dead, Meredith". He only smiled at her, as Henry materialized beside him looking dead and cold. Rising from ground as smoke billowed around him. Meredith gasped, letting the tears spill from her eyes. Henry reached for her, "that's not Henry!" She screamed. Vlad frowned, "of course it is."

"No, Henry's lying dead in a bed, that's not him." Vlad looked at Henry up and down before he dissipated into thin air. Meredith sighed, "What have you done Vlad?"

"I have friends now. They do not fear me, in fact they indulge me." He brushed his hair back.

The girl only shook her head, "no, you may think there your friends, but they're not. They're forced against their own will to do as you please. Their trapped Vlad, trapped!" Fire burned into her eyes, he didn't like that. He would quickly extinguish that fire. "Trapped like you were, trapped souls, they're only nice to you because they trying to escape each time you let them!"

She bit her lips, maybe she gone too far. However, Vlad only stared impassive in the distance. Her words were utterly familiar, something Mia spoke of long ago about trying to escape through his sleep.

_She lies! _Mia whispered.

He shifted his feet uneasily; her voice sent a wicked headache through is skull. He pressed his lips into a fine line. "Well, there're all I have. I can never have real friends. I'm too dangerous. Like you said, Henry's dead and look what happened to him."

A pang stabbed right through her heart, he said it so…casually, like it was insignificant.

"It wasn't the urges though, was it Vlad? You didn't mean too".

"Didn't mean too?" It was like he trying the words out on his tongues. His brow furrowed, but he shook his head. He whirled quickly to face her; in instant he was gripping her shoulders shaking her. Trying to make her see reason, his side of the story, Meredith dropped her bow, though she readied herself. "Oh, I meant to", she smiled coyly.

Meredith nudged her bow with he foot, edging it closer to her. She beginning to think she should have come better prepared. "No, honey." He stroked her face. "These people…deserved it… I _wanted_ them to die. They were so good." He shivered as if he was in pleasure. "They're souls are much better then blood, my dear. Much better than blood," he repeated.

His eyes closed and a depraved smile appeared. "No, this was not an urge nor an impulse, but desire, Meredith. This was my _choice_." Meredith's eyes widened. She readied her power, with fists clench she was ready to push this boy away from her. But, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Again she tried to reason with him.

"That's not true. I know, Vlad that you've been fighting your whole life not to kill. With the blood bags and the…donors." She bit the last word off, not liking the memory of him and Snow. "But at the council, you got hurt," she stroked his cheek, "badly, which triggered something Vlad. And I know you don't want this. You want to be loved with a family and you want me too, don't you."

"Of course," he agreed.

She stepped away from his grasp, and held out her hand. "Then, come with me and be happy. Away from all this pain and solitude and death."

He took a few steps forwards, a deranged grin plastered on his face. "Oh, I want you; I've wanted you since third grade."

"I know, Vlad", she whispered with her arm still outreached.

He closed the distance between them, "I've always wanted you out of everyone. You're the one I wanted". He let one finger glide down her neck, resting on the pulse that quicken the moment he touched it. "I want you, Meredith, I want your soul."

He leaned in with his fangs bared and dove for her neck.

-+-

**I'm VERY satisfied with the loads of reviews I received.**

**Vlad: she is you should have seen her…bouncing off the walls.**

**ME: I was not, I just was super excited**

**Vlad: Ah-hem**

**ME: All-right, all-right as for the spoiler**

**Vlad: I wanna tell'em**

**ME: *rolls eyes*, okay go for it**

**Vlad: What I was saying before wasn't seagulls, it was Sequel. She's making a sequel and-**

**ME: *hands over mouth*, that's all your saying. But once I'm finished with this one, I do plan to make another. You'll know the plot once it's posted. However, if I don't get a lot of reviews for it, I might abandon it. Or I might not, I love writing about Vladdie *ruffles hair***

**Vlad: would you stop that!**

**ME: *shrugs* anyway, I won't be as demanding of reviews as I was with this one, I won't shoot for a hundred unless I have fifty, so I guess for the next one I'll go for thirty maybe more.**

**Vlad: she's so greedy.**

**Me: no I'm not, they just help with motivation**

**Vlad: then what took so long to write this one**

**Me: busy…**

**Vlad: she lies, as Mia would say**

**Me: no I don't, okay I was little lazy too**

**Vlad: there ya go, *pats head***

**Me: would you stop that! *mimicking Vlad***

**Vlad: grrrr**

**Me: Thanks again for the review, and please review this one too ; ) I'm trying not to be lazy anymore, I'm almost done with the second to last chapter of this story. **

**Vlad: Thank God. You are lazy.**

**Me: look I have chores and job and…**

**Vlad: excuses, excuses**

**Me: Review please, and please excuse me while I beat the crap out of him. C'mere here!!!!**


	29. Ascension

**WARNING: Long chapter, so enjoy ;)**

-+-

His hold was firm and strong, hands wrapped around her slender neck as his fangs went for the skin. The tips barely brushed the flesh before Meredith unleashed her warmth. The power was blinding and temperate, thrusting the boy back till his body smashed into the building across the road.

Windows shattered and glass clattered upon the ground. His body ricocheted from the impact; he slid to the ground in a heap. Glass and debris in his hair while his head sagged amongst his chest, instantaneously Meredith grabbed her bow gripping the wood tightly.

The first emotion was turmoil and disbelief. She has slain numerous demons before, but never did they bring tears to her eyes not like this one.

Smoke hissed from Vlad's body swirling around him from the intensity of her heat. His clothing was burned through and sun spots marred his chest and his left arm. He wasn't moving, and Meredith feared him dead. "Vlad?" she held her ground. Such an attack wasn't enough to bring down even the lesser demons.

Then, his head snapped up cold eyes meeting hers. Slowly, using the wall for support he stood panting heavily. "That's wasn't nice, Meredith." He shook his head, glass clattering to the ground from his hair. "After all, I just want you."

The hunter already was withdrawing her arrow, pointed straight at his heart. He was positively different from the boy she fell for through all those years ago. Her elementary sweetheart and her high school crush was nothing but a demon now. She knew all his faces by heart… his calm, genuine face where on occasion would flash her grin revealing pearly white teeth taking her breath away. The faint yet heartbreaking face when his parent's dies or sometimes when he was looking into the distance as if he was am old and wise man trapped in a boy's body. Or the loving and tender smile that he sometimes saved for her, but now all she was a face of wickedness. He was possessed. Meredith dealt with cases similar to this, the smoke rising from his body and the sunken eyes were clear symptoms of possessiveness. Someone was influencing him, an evil spirit perhaps who drowned this boy through his weakened layers of solitude and agony. .

"What's wrong, Meredith. Do you not want me to? I do." A wicked grin flashed upon his features his pupils dilating. "I've wanted you since the third grade and you wanted me since the fourth it seems. I don't understand why your resisting we can be together." He held out his hand beckoning her closer. "Forever." He stepped close to her again, ignoring the weapon that pointed at him. When he was within reach, he gently nudged the weapon aside. Meredith was lost his gaze, obeyed. The arrow clatter to the ground, he twirled a strand of hair then took a whiff. "Ah, delicious." Again, is fangs came undone.

"Stop." she murmured drowsily, he was leaning into her again. In those eyes she could see the monster that lay underneath. She mouthed the words, 'there'. Against her will, she jerked from this monster. Drawing another arrow and gathering her weapon. "Where is he?"

The arrow gleamed brilliantly, light surrounding the arrow like a holy light. Vlad raised both eyebrows becoming lost in his raven-haired bangs. "Where is whom?" He replied innocently.

"Vlad?" Her eyes narrowed.

The puppet spread his hands wide, "Silly, Puritan. I' am right here."

Then, the hunter laughed startling the puppet. "If you're going to act like Vlad at least put on a better act."

With a deepen forehead and tightly clenched fists, Vlad bit down on his lips. Blood dripped from his chin, but he quickly licked it away.

The bow was tight and taunt, drawing the arrow further back. "I'm here for Vlad, not _you."_

Vlad giggled, bubbling somewhere from his chest. "Silly girl, you'll never see him." It was his voice yet the possessor. "This is what he wants; it's so much easier than what you people could offer him."

Again, Meredith drew the arrow further back, "Vlad, I know you're in there. Come back to us and let those people go, please Vlad come home." It wasn't easy pleading to demon.

But Vlad only blinked, this is what he wanted nothing else. Whether Mia was the puppeteer or not, she brought him happiness. He desired nothing more, all he needed was the innocent girl before him and he'll be in heaven. He blinked, and Meredith saw Vlad's eyes this time, not the malevolent dark ones but calm black like peaceful night. "I've chosen this. I've chose to become this, Meredith." It was him and his voice absolute.

"So… this is what you have chosen. You want to give up your chance to have a normal family and friends, free of pain and suffering?" she said, trying and failing miserably to keep her voice strong.

Vlad glared, "Don't you get it! I _can't _have normal friends or a mom and dad! I can't have any of it! I've never had choice to begin with. I was born this way, a monster!" His voice colder as a winter's chill, his head dipped with clouding eyes meeting hers, "I'll always be one, nothing can change that."

"No!" She shouted as if was begging for him not believe such lies, using the growing pain in her heart to fuel her anger. "I knew a boy that fought his damn hardest out of everyone I've known! I've never known someone to fight as hard as you and still not give up. You were fighting for us Vlad, for me, Henry, Otis, Nelly, everyone! You wanted a family, you wanted love and friendship, isn't that worth fight for anymore, Vlad? If you want things that badly you have to fight for them, that's how it works for everyone!" Her fists clenched as she glared daggers at Vlad. His smug grin faded and was replaced by a calm, distant look.

"Yeah," he said, lifting up his arms revealing the self inflicted damaged he's done to remain in control. Despite his rapid healing, they still pulsated leaving scars in the pale flesh of his wrists. "Was it worth it?" He saw the hunter wince as she saw the healed wounds. Vlad took an almost undetectable step forward, his voice soft as if coaxing a wounded creature. "Don't you see, Meredith? I was fighting against what I was, what I am, hurting myself wasn't going to stop it no matter how good my control was. Eventually, I would have broke." He sighed in relief, "You don't know how good this feel, freedom from this pain. Everything's gone the horrible nightmares, headaches, and blood, all gone. It's just pure hunger now."

Meredith held tight to her bow and arrow, dangling uselessly at her side. Another step closer and she would be his. "Do you really want me to go back to that, the constant control and…the pain?" He shivered his tone sweet sickly that the hunter found it hard to compose herself. So many emotions and thoughts were twirling in her head, she didn't know what to say. She managed to get something out.

"Please, Vlad…don't do this. Let me help you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, don't."

"But, I can't let this continue. I love you too much to end your life, because you'll be ending mine too." She forced the words out of her mouth, but allowed herself to look behind her. The child was still safely hidden, then she drew her bow.

In that instant, Vlad convulsed. As if he was in pure agony, the look of his face meant he was just as surprised as Meredith. His was mouth agape and eyes wide, from the searing burning pain in his chest where his heart was. It was like his heart was being ripped out again, burning pain dripping down his body. He reached with a trembling hand and clenched his shirt, his breath short and rapid.

"It's not all gone is it, Vlad? The pain it still lingers, like a scar?" She stepped forward, arrow pointed at his chest. "Please, Vlad. Whoever has you under an influence is hurting you more. Please come Vlad." Her gaze soften, "come Vlad. I love you". In horror, blood dripped from the corner of his eyes. However, she was a hunter her composure unchanged. "Your eyes can't lie to me, Vlad."

Vlad was stun that this petty human had such power over him. He clenched his shirt tighter, no, no, no! This girl is not stronger than me. I' am. I' am the Pravus, a walking legend! He took several steps backwards, almost tripping on himself. Unlike Meredith, Vlad was struggling to remain cold and impassive. All of sudden, it dawned him. This girl was dangerous and an assassin. They were perfect for each other. Another ripple of pain made his heartbeat quicken. He gritted his teeth his eyes clouding over like a darken thunder cloud. That wicked and deranged plastered on his face.

"No, you can't do this; you can't do this to me. I' am the Pravus, the strongest creature ever! You are not," he said, his voice low, threatening.

"No, Vlad you are not the strongest. You letting your emotions and loneliness become fodder for the creatures that are inside you. But you can fight it, I know you can, I've see you fight. Now fight, Vlad!" She stepped closer now, only a few inches away from him. Her eyes pleaded along with her words. "Become the boy, I knew and loved…please come back." She was close to tears, eyes watering.

It was all too much.

"No!" Vlad shouted, lunging himself at Meredith. She wasn't caught off guard, she didn't miss a beat, and the arrow flew by. Singing the shoulder of his shirt, the fabric torn and sizzling, the bow held against her like a shield. He bounced off the invisible force field. Screaming in agony, as his face burned and his arms scorched. He was inches from her, till she unleashed that un-godly lightly burning the very being within him.

"Never! I'll never go back; this is what I've chosen. I want it forever!" He hovered away, almost flying away to the highest building to get away from this girl with strength he never encountered before. Somewhere lurking deeply in her heart, she knew the real Vlad was in there, but the entire shell of this creature was wrapped snuggly and fixed to Vlad. He's the enemy though, an enemy; a murderer and a killer and vile. She had to stop him before her life was taken or another.

She was being pulled again, between right and wrong. Between killing Vlad or saving him. Always being pulled…always like the game tug-of-war. She shuddered, looking up at the darkening sky, the sun vanishing behind clouds. Heaven's light departing from her; she knew what to do and shuddered.

She could sense Vlad closer now, he was hopping from building to building landing on the sidewalk across from her. His lip curled revealing pearly fangs. She drew her bow again and another arrow, "Last chance, Vlad come back to me or…" she couldn't finish, swallowing the lump of cotton in her throat that she didn't know was there.

There was boom of thunder echoing throughout the city neither of them flinching. A gentle rain flowed from the sky, the heavens crying themselves. Another battle against the hunter and the hunted, prey versus predator, lover opposing lover. In answer, Vlad hurled himself forward once more. Meredith willed herself to not launch the arrow, focusing on the defense instead. The vampire kept launching himself at the hunter's shield, only to get singed in the process. Again, Meredith focused on keep the vampire at bay, forcing her shield away from her and forcing the vampire back.

The vampire tried a different approach launching the air, hovering over the hunter. There the shield was weaker at the top; he did a nose dive, aiming straight for her. Adrenaline course through her, again she brightens the shield but the vampire was already on her. First, he landed on top of her, causing the bow and arrow to fall from her hands.

The two combatants were rolling over one another, Meredith trying to burn the monster and Vlad attempting to sink his fangs into her neck and pierce her jugular. Her power glowed and flared, the vampire was off her landing on his spine. An 'Oof" left his lips, but he flung his legs up planting himself upon the ground once more. He was coming again, darkness coiling around his body, several around his arms and fists. As graceful as a trapeze artist, she did a back flip her feet upper cutting Vlad in the jaw. He quickly launched forward again, Meredith saw this maintaining her handstand. A whirl of kicks hit Vlad's chest over and over till a coil of darkness caught her ankle and flipped her over.

On her stomach, she quickly rolled her over. His negative energy polluted the air it was impossible not to sense him. His foot landed deep into the concrete, leaving a crater size hole in the road. That could have been her spine. He growled in frustration coming for her again. She rolled over again and again, her bow and arrow was out of reach now. She was getting further and further away from it.

He was there in instant. His speed was incredible; he kicked her hard in the stomach something cracked. Then, he yanked her by her air exposing her milky throat, "mine," he mumbled. And sunk his teeth in her jugular. Her rich, sweet blood flowed into his mouth and could feel her getting weak. Meredith was pushing on his face, but he didn't seem to mind the burning feeling in his face. He kept drinking her till something hit his stomach it was like acid. His fangs ripped out of her throat, Meredith falling back to the ground, panting.

Vlad took several steps back clutching his throat, his tongue sticking out and he was perspiring. "What did you do to me!?" His hands fluttered to his stomach, he was burning up. Oh god, it hurts. "What did you do?"

Slowly, the hunter sat up gasping as if she was out of air. "Vampires cannot drink from Puritans. Our blood is like poison to them,"

Vlad turned away from her, one hand clutching his stomach the other reaching and trembling for a wall for support. When he found one, he emptied his stomach. Blood and other contents heaved from his mouth. Meredith looked away, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

She pushed on her leg, lifting herself from the ground. When she heard a cough, "we're not done." The bow was still too far away to reach. Again, he was charging at her. How was that he was recuperated so fast? No vampire should be able to do that, no one should? His darkness whirled around him, like a dark fire twisting and turning like a cyclone. She did a side-step at the last minute, but something caught her arm, twirling her around and a knee colliding with her jaw.

She fell back, however a hand reached out grasping the front of her shirt, "your…are…weak." He ripped the quiver from her back, taking the handful of arrows and turning them into ash at her feet. With a swift kick to the stomach, she was out of his hands, doing a back-flip not once but four times. The bow once more beside her, the air was begging electrify with power.

Bloodied tears were coming from his eyes, the scars pulsating underneath strained skin, monsters and creatures were forming into an army around him. Her eyes got wide, but like the skilled hunter she didn't hesitate. With her weapon ready, she knew it was time to end this.

As the arrow flew, she whispered, "forgive me." A bright, holy light glowing from around her and her arrow. It swept through the crowd of mangled monsters and distorted figures; they dissipated and turn to ash in the arrow's wake. Once, it made contact with her target, she felt her own heart shatter. She regretted it now, and she knew she couldn't take it back. It was far too late. She knew she'd hit him. She never missed a target, never always a hundred out of hundred. For once, she wished the odds were against her.

She saw several emotions cross the boy's face. The first one was pure agony. His jaw hanging open in mock astonishment, his eyes even wider. Next, was rage and anger for letting himself get hurt by a mortal no less. And the next, was…relief? His eyes softening somewhat, the darkness ebbing away from his features.

He had to sit; he couldn't stay up right any longer. His legs buckled and he took a step back, till he touched the cold wall. His body slid to the ground, with his legs out in front of him. Blood soaked his shirt, dripping upon his jean and finally spilling into the cracks of the pavement. His breathes were coming in deep and heavy. Sweat matted his brow and his pale skin was closer to deathly pale now.

Then, he felt it. It took awhile for the darkness to let go of him and when it did. He felt the most unimaginable pain in his life. With a gasp, he cried out in agony withering like a wounded animal. Clear tears flowed down his eye. A cough rippled from his chest, blood slid from the corner of his mouth.

The bow clattered to the pavement. Meredith gasped, putting her hands over mouth. Normally, she didn't react to this killing, but now she could see the pain that he was in. The arrow was in deep, half of it into his heart. Vlad went out to touch it, curling his hands around the wood, but the arrow lingered with the Puritan's magic. It was still hot and burning, burning a hole right inside him, killing him slowly on the inside out.

She watched has he struggled to contain the pain, his lips a firm line as he threw his head back looking for the sky for some answer, but he couldn't contain it anymore he spasm again, a shudder shaking his whole frame. His chest was heaving uncontrollably. She couldn't bare it, couldn't bare the fact that even now he was hurting and fight alone.

She rushed to his side, wrapping her fingers around the arrow her other hand on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. She could already feel his failing heart giving out. When she pulled, he only screamed more his head tilting back.

"No, no, no," Meredith repeated, her hands trembling as they left the arrow searching for other places she could help him. First, they hovered over his face then to his chest, they finally found rest on his shoulders. "Oh, god Vlad. Forgive me, oh god, I'm…so sorry."

With the rain turning into a relentless drizzle, she let her tears flow becoming one with the rain that fell. She couldn't distinguish the tears from the rain. But, she had to do this, she had to kill him or she would be dead. Everyone would be dead.

The rain was washing away some of the dirt and blood on their bodies. Slowly, Vlad opened his heavy eyes; a look of sadness crossed his features. He was going and he was going alone. "Just hold on Vlad, we'll get Otis…a-a-and you're the Pravus, you can survive-".

He put one hand over hers, the touch cooling due to the rain. "Not this time," he coughed and winced. When their eyes met she saw the boy she loved again. The gentle prince who saved her from the darkness. "I-I-I think y-y-y-y-our the o-ne, that c-can k-k-kill the Pravus."

"No, you can get better, Otis we'll get that arrow out and…" he was right; she could see the boy slowing dying in front of her. With the loss of wickedness, she felt a loss leaving her heart. She cupped his face as rain fell from his cheek

She was losing _her_ world, she hiccupped a lamenting sob. Nothing she could say could fix this. Vlad reached weakly with his own hand, but it failed falling limp to his side. Meredith caught it bringing his cold hand on her cheek.

He wiped away her tears weakly, "d-don't cry, love." Eyes rolled back into his head, a shiver went through his entire body. With fluttering lips, he whispered, "t-thank you, y-you saved e-e-everyone."

"Not everyone, I didn't save you," she whimpered. A short shook of his head in denial meant she was wrong. He sucked in a shivering breath, "n-n-no, you s-s-saved me, t-thank, you." He cried out again, in a whisper as he shivered causing a painful movement. As his body shook, the movement of his muscles surround the arrow made the pain that much worse.

"J-just once more."

Meredith only looked at him through tear used eyes, feebly he reached for her. She knew what he wanted, and she gave it to him, resting her head on his chest. His lungs were whizzing as if they were drowning in something. She got that too, his lung and the tears flowed faster. His ragged breathing made even worse to hear. His heart was drastically slowing down and Vlad knew it. He desperately wrapped his arms around her; even though his fingers were going numb the loss of his feelings in his legs gave out long ago.

"Please, just hold on, let Otis help, please," she begged.

He sighed, knowing that it was evitable. It didn't even hurt him; in fact his senses were leaving him. "L-love you" he whispered. He knew what he was saying behind those words, 'goodbye'. She had to say goodbye. And she accepted it clenching his shirt tighter and sobbing louder. Her face buried into his beautiful chest.

His breathing was getting slower, and gentle. His head sagged against her own taking in her loving sent. Not the one that scent a blood-lust in his eyes, but a breath-taking smell that swelled him with butterflies of love.

He only wanted to touch her, to feel her one more time… And now he couldn't smell her. Her lovely scent was leaving him, the numbness creep along his spine. So, he analyzed her shape. Her slender body, her beautiful lush hair, the way she gripping on to him as if he was life itself. Her skin creamy and flawless, he wished he could run one finger over. And the way she..smiled…at…him…for the first time and…the…last.

The only sound was rain pouring over them. No cars, no people only silence. The kid that was hiding from behind the cars revealed himself, however Meredith didn't care he could kill her too.

She lifted herself off of him, her eyes raking over his body. His head pulled away from her own, now sagging against his chest with closed eyes.

Nothing.

She felt nothing from him.

He was empty, nothing now.

She couldn't hear his soft breathing. She couldn't feel the warmth that used to be on his smooth skin. She couldn't feel the usually taunt muscles beneath his wiry frame. She couldn't see his dark eyes behind the long closed lashes.

But she knew he was at peace, she hoped and prayed that he was. Finally, he was at peace. The boy came closer to her; she turned around and found Sprat crying as well.

"Is he really…?"

She nodded, Sprat sunk to his knees and cried with the hunter.

-+-

Meredith pulled the arrow out wincing when she heard meshing of muscles and flesh. She tossed it aside as it was junk. Then, she took Vlad's body and gently placed it in her lap. She removed debris and grass from her hair, brushing his bangs out of his cold face.

Sprat held the boy's hand, "he was a good friend." Meredith didn't reply, she continued stroking the boy's hair.

She ran the back of her knuckles against Vlad's cheek, "I won't leave, you won't be a alone." Her eyes were dried, now but her voice thick with sorrow. She leaned forward kissing Vlad's cold, dead lips.

Her arms wrapped around his head, she squeezed it tight resting her head above his face where her hair fell over his features. She stayed like that till a shadow, figure loomed over her.

Tired eyes looked up at the figure and when he leaned down, Meredith could make out his features. He took Vlad from her arms and carried his nephew home.

**Me: *crying***

**Vlad: *rolls eyes* idiot**

**Me: it's so sad, *sniffle***

**Vlad: you wrote it**

**Me: I know**

**Vlad:…*sniffle*, you ruined my life!!!**

**Me: *sniff* reviews are nice…**


	30. Epilogue: Angels of Torment

-+-

Otis never thought he would be burying his nephew. A nephew who was more of a son to him than any other vampire he knew. His heart hung heavy; in his chest that he feared his own chest couldn't support it for his chest felt like it was shattering. He dabbed his tear-drenched face. A funeral was held for the boy on a rainy Saturday somewhere in the distance thunder rumbles.

It was very small funeral, only friends and family attended. With the help of Vikas, Otis made sure that the citizens of Bathory forgot this horrible accident. The bodies in city were taken care of by the city's morgue while the locals believed it to be done by a serial killer who is still at large.

With Vlad dead, Andrew and Eddie's souls returned to their bodies. Otis made sure as well to erase the horrible memories of being trapped within Vlad's mine. And it turns out, both Joss and Henry we're not dead. Meredith was able to give mouth-to-mouth to Joss who happened to enjoy that very much when he woke up. A Puritan's breath held amazing healing abilities, restoring Joss's cuts and broken bones. However he was hospitalized for further treatment.

Vlad was able to restrain himself somewhat, able to prevent Mia from fully killing Henry. When Otis found him, he could hear the faint beat of his heart and breathing that was so light only a vampire could hear it. Like Joss, he was hospitalized only today were they allowed to venture out for the funeral services. None of the boy's spoke when they arrived, their faces grim and haunted, as if they could prevent this from ever happening.

Meredith however did not attend the service, she was still weakened from the fight and her heart couldn't bare it if she saw the lowering of his caskets. However, amongst the forest Otis could sense her presence nearby. He did not know where Vikas ventured off to, maybe he was here or maybe he was back in Serbia. Sprat, and the other goth kids attended although they knew him for a short time he was still very much a friend to them.

It was not a vampire-type of burial. On Nelly's request, she had the boy buried. She couldn't stand the thought of him being burned to ash. Everyone wore black to the ceremony, some said a few words but Otis wasn't listening. He watched the closed casket with glazed eyes. He remembers the moment he brought him home.

Nelly was there with joyful look on her face.

"_Oh, Otis! The two boy's students from Bathory High have recovered. Isn't that wonderful, their parents must have been so worried." She stepped out from the kitchen drying her hands, "Otis? What's wrong?" Her eyes drifted to Vlad's limp body._

_She gasped, "Oh God, what happened? Otis, what happened?" She met his clouded gaze as if he was dead himself, only a tear betrayed that there was any life in him. _

_Gently, he sat the boy down laying him on the couch. He sighed, rubbing his temples as if he had headache. "He's dead," he said flatly._

_Her eyes were watering, but she was smiling. "He can't be dead Otis; you told me that he can't-."_

"_I was wrong!" He roared with eyes squeezed shut as if it hurt him. Taking slow easy breathes, he licked his lips. "He's dead, Nelly. One person managed to get him, he did had a weakness. I was wrong." He whispered._

_The towel dropped from her hands, and then she shrieked a horrible agonizing shriek. "No, he can't be dead!" She rushed to Vlad's body, pulling him roughing by the front of his shirt collar. "Dammit Vlad wake up! Quit messing around, this isn't funny, wake up Vlad! Oh, God Wake up!" She slapped the corpse, but it offered no response. She shook his body yelling for him to 'wake up' when Otis coaxed her away._

_Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't care he rubbed her back in small circles. While Nelly cried harder, she slammed her fists on to his rock hard shoulder. It didn't hurt him she was a feeble human after all, but he knew that it was hurting her. A bruise forming on her hand._

"_I-I- d-don't understand, w-w-hy would-". Otis just enveloped her into his arms, shushing her. And then he told her. He told of the girl, A Puritan that slain him because he was the one put those two boys in the hospital. His powers were growing far worse than he could have imagined. That he became corrupted in them. He also told her that Puritan was Meredith Brookstone. Nelly just cried harder, she didn't want to here anymore. And Otis didn't have to read her thoughts to know that._

The rain was falling softly over the casket, running down the sides like a slow-moving waterfall. They did not stay watch the dirt hit his casket. They couldn't find any words to say it was just too…impossible. Otis led Nelly away, who seemed to turn into a cold and motionless doll since he brought _him_ home.

Henry only blinked his body still stiff, before he too turned away getting in once more into a car that would take him to the hospital. Only Joss remained, with his hands in his pockets. His eyes flicked across the rows of tomb stones. He too, could sense Meredith. He kicked a rock with his shoe, "damn it", he swore. He looked up at the grey sky searching for something that wasn't there. Slowly, he brought his head down his eyes resting in the whole.

"It wasn't supposed to happen…" Rain was beginning to dampen his hair. Otis paused, halfway to his car turning around and keening his ears. Even Nelly seemed intrigued blinking and looking over her shoulder. Henry slowly raised his head. "but it did." Joss got out; he could sense several eyes on his back. He could feel his face get warm, but for once he didn't care. "You were a great pal, Vlad. Up until…" he didn't to explain 'when' Vlad lost it. "But anyway, you were great, "his voice cracked, "through and through you were good." Otis could hear the double meaning in his words, and proceeded to the car door, but Joss wasn't done yet. "You were good at making people laugh and a good friend; you were good when someone needed you". Joss's eyes were beginning water, his shoulders shaking, "Sorry, I couldn't do the same, Vlad. Sorry, I wasn't there when you needed someone the most."

He wiped his eyes, looking across the cemetery once more. The speech was more for Meredith than himself. They all knew that Vlad needed a friend more than anything.

-+-

It was night, yet the unyielding rain continued to fall. The hole as long been covered with dirt and grass. A dark figure loomed over the grave marker reading: _Vladimir Tod, Loved and missed_. Beside it the graves of his mother and father.

A grin stretched across his wary face. It took maybe days for his wounded body to heal, but now that he was alive. He was not going to waste a single breathe of air. His fangs shown from under his lips, he nudged away dirt with his foot.

"You have it," he growled.

"Yes," the other held a shovel in hand and the two began to dig. Removing the boy's body from his eternal abyss, it took less time than it would a human. With their strength combined, the casket was easily removed from this darken hole. The lid open with a creek, and the two vampires peered inside at the precious merchandise.

The boy's body was still ashen, only his skin seemed sunken around the cheekbones. His body still as the corpse he was dragged the body out by the shoulders placing it gently on the soaked earth. The two awed at the Pravus soon to be theirs.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The dark figured asked the other.

The other only laughed, as if playing a game. "Of course, however this might hurt a bit."

"Just get on with it," he growled.

"No, I mean he might forget everything. He'll lose bits of himself and…" she ducked her head, adding darkly, "his powers will mostly be dull for awhile, like a mortal."

The dark figure just smiled, "perfect."

"Perfect?" Cocking its head to the side.

"Yes, it's perfect." He stood with his hands in his pocket. "I'll be able to mold him into something of my own, my own little weapon." He ruffled the corpse's hair, "he'll be perfectly designed, flawless."

With a shrug the other held out its hands, "All right here we go." Her hands glowed with a strange light, over the boy's body. The other's head snapped back, eyes snapping wildly. "Found it." The dark figure knew what this person found, his soul before it reached the afterlife. The other hand snapped out as if to catch something, hands wrapped around an object that he couldn't see, but knew that it was his soul. With trembling hands, the hands descended onto the boy's chest till her hands lay palm down on his torso.

"Got it," the other said panting. Then, Vlad's eyes snapped open his body arching in pain as if every nerve ending was being fried. He began screaming, when a hand went over his mouth muffling the noise.

"Relax, Vladdie," The back of a hand stroked his cheek, "of course it well hurt, and reviving every cell and nerve ending is such a painful process." With a squeeze, Vlad settled back to the ground gasping feeling his blood circulating making his heart beat in his chest and his lungs take in piercing air. Small whimpers came from his voice box as he began to feel again. The coldness from the rain and ground and the pain in his chest that wouldn't go away, his eyes fluttered once before they closed.

It was done; the dark figure leaned close to the boys face. "My new weapon," he caressed the boy's cheek.

The other rolled its eyes, "Jeez, D'ablo you're such a kid." D'ablo only shrugged, like he cared.

"And you're not Mia?" He raised an eyebrow at the woman, who giggled.

"It was so fun controlling him from afar, like a puppet." She wriggled her fingers over the boy's head.

"He will not be puppet for much longer, but a weapon to use at my one expense." He extended his hand, where Mia took it the two vampires stood never looking more beautiful and lethal in their vampire lives. D'ablo looked at the boy at his feet, they were going home and he couldn't wait to get there. He couldn't wait to play with his new toy.

-+-

**I'm content with the amount of reviews I've received, so thank you : )**

**Expect a Sequel soon..**

**VLAD: Better be one…and a good ending too!**

**ME: *shrugs* we'll see. **


End file.
